


A King's Mistress

by SparklyQuarians



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Drama, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Mistress, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content, Trying To Conceive, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Cailan is forced to take a mistress after Queen Anora fails to produce an Heir. Lady Charlotte Cousland takes the role, for reasons of her own, she tries to keep the King at at distance. Cailan enamored by her delicate beauty, breaks down the very walls she put up to keep him out. Their budding romance is put at risk at Ostagar, when the King is betrayed, Charlotte puts her life and the future Ferelden Monarch at risk to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Becoming a Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Always felt bad for Cailan so I thought I'd give him a better story.
> 
> Warning: At the end of this chapter is a sexual assault scene, I reached my limit of what I could write, I hope it isnt too graphic for people, Its in Italics so skip past that bit if you dont wish to read that part.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but a wish they made Bann Teagan a LI.

Arl Eamon closed the door to the meeting room after the higher nobles had taken their seats, "We have an issue and it needs to be addressed."

"It has been 5 years since Cailan and Anora married and we are still without an Heir," Bryce added as Eamon sat down.

"I propose, we compel Cailan to take a mistress, a young, healthy woman to birth Ferelden's monarch. Would any one like to suggest a candidate?" Eamon looked around the room, satisfied his proposal was successful, he sat back.

"I propose Teyrn Cousland's Daughter, Charlotte," Arl Bryland said, nodding to Bryce.

Eamon listened to murmurs of agreement, "Bryce, do you think Lady Cousland will be happy to be his mistress?"

"I'm not sure, Charlotte is a free spirit, but she will do it for duty."

"Good, I will inform Cailan of the decision, Bryce, you will speak to Charlotte. We are adjourned until next time," Eamon left the room with Teagan and Bryce, "Bryce, we need this, Charlotte is perfect for this."

"I will talk to her. Out of duty she will do it."

Bryce found Charlotte in her room in the palace, as usual she had her head stuck in a book, "Pup, we need to talk," He said as he sat down in the chair next to his Daughter.

Charlotte groaned, not even bothering to look up from her book, "It's not about marriage again, is it? I'm only 19."

"No, it's not about marriage, it's about duty to Ferelden," Bryce took a deep breath, "The Nobles and I have agreed that Cailan needs a mistress to birth his Heir. The Nobles want you to be the mistress."

Charlotte dropped the book she was holding, her turquoise eyes snapping up to meet her Father's dark blue eyes, "Say that again."

"It would be for the good of Ferelden."

Charlotte scoffed, "And for you, but not so much for me. I won't be able to get married and what if Anora decided to take my children as her own, would I have to just merely accept it."

"I know it doesn't sound great, Pup, but it will put you in good standing for the future."

"Yes, I'll be forever known as the King's whore."

Bryce sighed, "Is there anything that we can do to sweeten this deal for you?"

Charlotte thought about it, "Actually, yes, there are things."

"Tell me."

"Ok," Charlotte stood up and walked over to the window, "Firstly, if I'm not pregnant within a year, I'm freed from my status as mistress. Secondly, any children I have are mine, Anora will have no say in how I raise them. Thirdly, after I have produced an Heir, I will lay with any man of my choosing, so if I want to screw Bann Teagan I will, I'm sacrificing my future here, there better be benefits to it and lastly, I want the Arling of Denerim, the King can visit me at the estate, I'm not living here with Anora shooting daggers at me."

Bryce stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'll talk with the Nobles about your conditions," Bryce left the room, Charlotte took it better than he expected.

Eamon walked into Cailan's study, finding Cailan writing something, Cailan immediately shoved the paper into his desk draw and looked up his Uncle, "Uncle Eamon, What did the Nobles say?"

Eamon sat down in a chair on other side of Cailan's desk, "You are to take a mistress, we have picked one for you."

Cailan rubbed his temples, "Who is it?"

"Lady Cousland."

Cailan's eyes widened in amazement, "That snippy little brunette with the come fuck me eyes?"

Eamon snorted, "Yeah, that's the one. Bryce is talking to her now."

Bryce entered the study, taking a seat next Eamon, "Well, she's agreed on 4 conditions."

Eamon sighed, "What are they?" He knew Charlotte well enough to know that girl could ask for the world and she'd probably get it.

"If she is not pregnant within a year, then she stops being his mistress. Any children she has are hers, so Anora has to keep her distance. After she has produced an Heir, she wants the freedom to have any man she chooses," Bryce stopped and sighed.

"What is it?" Eamon asked.

"She wants the Arling of Denerim."

"What!" Eamon and Cailan said together.

"She wants something to secure her future, if she produces Heirs, its unlikely she be able to marry."

Cailan sat back in his chair, "Fine, she can have the Arling, I have no idea when the Kendalls plan to return, if ever."

"That girl of yours, Bryce, she could make armies kneel down to her wishes," It was true, Eamon knew most men would sell everything they owned to be with a woman like Charlotte, only Charlotte wasnt interested in any one, so much so rumours had started.

"I know, she cringes every time I mention marriage, she says she's waiting for the right man."

"Teagan is still unmarried and he wouldn't object to her having children already."

Bryce pondered briefly what Eamon said, "She did mention Teagan, although it could have been to annoy me."

Eamon and Cailan laughed, "Her refusal of marriage is probably another way to rebel," Cailan said, any children he had with her would be fearsome Monarchs.

"So who wants to tell Loghain about the plan?" Bryce asked both men.

Cailan snorted, "I'm not, Eamon can do it."

Eamon scowled at Cailan, "Thanks for that."

"Your most very welcome."

"Go and see Lady Cousland later, no point waiting for this Heir."

"Wait, before I do, is she a virgin?" Cailan asked Bryce.

"I'd like to say yes, but I suspect she isn't."

"Wait, what about the rumours?" Eamon asked.

"What rumours?"

Eamon cast a look towards Cailan before turning back to Bryce, "The rumours she isn't into men."

"Oh that. No, I did ask her about that, she just looked at me like I'd grown another head and ask if I was going mad in my old age."

Cailan and Eamon laughed, "So I guess it really is about finding the right man," Eamon said.

"I suspect, many of the castle Knights are familiar with Charlotte, at least she hasn't produced any bastards from it."

Arl Bryland entered followed Bann Teagan, both men looking concerned, "Teyrn Loghain has learned of the plan and he's yelling the odds at Lady Cousland," Arl Bryland said in a quick breath.

"Strange thing is, Lady Cousland is holding her own," Teagan added quite bemused.

The men left the study, the shouting getting louder and louder, when they finally got to the commotion, Loghain had Charlotte against the wall by her throat, Bryce stormed up to them, "Put my Daughter down before I strike you down," Bryce yelled.

"Just you try it, Bryce and I snap the little whore's neck."

Charlotte struggled in Loghain's grasp, looking around for anything she could use to defend herself, next to her was a vase, it looked expensive and a useful weapon, she reached out to it, her fingertips barely touched it, but she was determined, finally she grabbed the vase, smashing it over Loghain's head, instantly he let go of her and she fell to the floor as did Loghain.

Charlotte woke up in bed, her throat felt sore, she sat up and noticed Cailan sitting near the bed, "Oh, your Majesty," Charlotte said in her raspy voice.

Cailan smirked at the pretty little brunette, "Feeling better?"

"My throat hurts, how is Teyrn Loghain?"

Cailan struggled to suppress a snigger, "Slightly concussed, you are a scrappy little thing aren't you."

"My Lordship, I think many men agree, I'm anything but little," Charlotte motioned towards her breasts.

Cailan sat down on the bed, facing Charlotte, "Ah yes, how many marriage proposals is it now?"

Charlotte sighed, "74, I think."

"Did none of them interest you?"

"No, see I'm waiting for the affections of a certain man."

Cailan's interest was captured by that sentence, "Oh and who would that be? Teagan?"

"No, but I would like to bed him, the man in question is much more unobtainable."

"Oh, you're a tease, Lady Cousland," Cailan shifted his position to be closer to her, "Why are you a tease?"

Charlotte sat up, her nose lightly touching his, "Because you are a cocky bastard, so I don't intend to take it easy on you," She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth before laying back against head board, a smirk danced across her pretty features.

Cailan lifted up the bed covers, slipping in under the sheets next to Charlotte, his hands moving up her body, "Mmm, nothing but a shift, makes it easier work for me."

"I never said I intended to take it off."

"I don't need you to take it off," Cailan moved himself between her legs, he kissed her thighs, pushing the shift higher. He groaned as he heard his name being called, he groaned and got up, "You're mine later."

"I look forward to it," Charlotte felt a little disappointed, she was enjoying teasing him, she watched as Cailan winked at her before he left the room.

Cailan didn't return to Charlotte that night much to her disappointment, then the cold stark reality of what she had agreed to had started to sink in. She realised men used her for any thing they need, she remembered the first man who had used her, she couldn't stand to think back on that night.

 _Charlotte ran out of the palace, chasing after the Mabari puppy she got for her 13_ _th_ _name day, she loved that puppy, they connected instantly. She enjoyed the rain on her face and the mud under her feet, Poppy certainly enjoyed rolling around in the mud._

_Charlotte and Poppy sat down by the stream, basking in the rain, Poppy heard the squelching of soggy grass under booted feet, Charlotte turned to see Vaughan Kendalls approaching, "Hello Vaughan," Charlotte said brightly._

" _Hello Charlotte, can I join you?"_

" _Certainly," Charlotte shifted over to allow Vaughan to sit down._

" _Not enjoying the party, everyone is asking your Father about marriage now you've turned 13."_

" _It's kind of boring, I'm only 13."_

" _Charlotte, have you ever kissed a boy?"_

" _Yes," Charlotte blushed, "Fergus dared me to kiss one of the stable boys."_

" _Are you still a virgin?" Vaughan shifted closer to Charlotte._

_Charlotte shifted away from him, "That is none of your business."_

" _So you are, I can take it from you," Charlotte started to worry, the look in his eyes told her what he was planning to do._

_Charlotte try to get up but a powerful hand pulled her back down, "Get off of me," Charlotte tried to struggle out of his grip._

_Vaughan held her down, ripping at her clothes, Poppy launched herself at him, Vaughan snarled, throwing the puppy to the ground, satisfied Poppy wouldn't get back up, he turned his attention back to Charlotte, "You'll enjoy this, you little whore," Vaughan smacked her around the face, his ring cutting her delicate cheek open._

_Charlotte tried to scream, the wind was knocked out of her by Vaughan kneeing her in the stomach, his hand gripped her neck, squeezing the air out of her lungs._

_Vaughan undid his breeches with his free hand, he brutally entered Charlotte, who had passed out shortly after. Vaughan continued his brutal assault on Charlotte, he spent himself within her, withdrawing he got up and simply walked away leaving her there, unconscious and battered._

_Fergus went to find his sister, spotting a form lying in the grass he ran towards, "Sis, sis, wake up."_

_Charlotte gasped for air, trying to sit up, she saw Fergus next to her, "Don't touch me," Charlotte tried to scramble away from him._

_Fergus sat next to her, careful not to touch her, "What happened?" He asked softly._

" _He forced me," Charlotte burst into tears, falling into her Brother's waiting arms._

" _Come on lets get you back to the castle, Father will be furious."_

" _NO, please don't tell anyone, please."_

_Fergus hugged his sister tighter, "Ok, I wont tell anyone, I promise," Fergus helped her up, scooping up a whimpering Poppy, he snuck them both into the castle and up to bed._

_Charlotte decided that night, she would never marry, she would not become property of another man._

It would be cold irony that she would living in his old house, she couldn't wait to get in and destroy everything that he ever own, she would burn it all. She decided to treat Cailan like all the other men, an object and a means to get what she wants.


	2. Breaking down the walls

A week had past since Charlotte moved into the Arl's estate, true to her word, she had it completely gutted of all evidence of the Kendalls and replaced it with any thing she saw fit. She also hadn't seen the King in that time either, which annoyed her greatly, not because she actually missed him, but purely for the fact she couldn't be with any one else until she was pregnant with the Heir.

Charlotte settled herself into a hot bath, thinking about ways she could get satisfaction but also prevent herself getting pregnant, she could use the teas, but she rather not take the risk and lose the Arling.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts, "Yes, what is it?" she asked quickly.

"The King wishes to see you, My Ladyship."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Send him in," Charlotte stayed in the bath, if he wanted sex then he'd have to wait for it.

Cailan walked in to see her in the bath, his eyes conveyed the delight in his eyes as he drank in her naked form, "Well, that's a greeting," He said with a smirk as he sat down on a stool next to the bath.

Charlotte sighed in annoyance, "Do I take from this visit, that you wish spend yourself inside of me?"

"Somebody is in a mood aren't they," Cailan crossed his arms with the smirk still on his face.

"Whatever," Charlotte stood up and got out of the bath, Cailan's eyes burning into her, "Now would be a time to lay down some ground rules, if I'm to play rent-a-womb."

"And what rules are they?" Charlotte was sure Cailan was almost laughing at her.

"No spending unnecessary time here, no unnecessary touching, do not try to kiss me. All I need to do is open my legs and you just spend yourself inside me, ok?" Charlotte dried her hair and sat on the bed, trying not to look at him.

"Charlotte, what is the matter? You seemed perfectly fine about this arrangement last week, what has changed," Cailan next to her, placing his hand on her back, she flinched and moved away.

"Don't touch me," She said angrily, "Nothing has changed, I'm doing what I need to, to harden myself against you," Charlotte could have kicked herself, she told him more than what she wanted to.

Cailan felt confused, "Why would you need to harden yourself against me?"

Charlotte pulled on her robe, walking towards the window so he couldn't see then welling water in her eyes, "Because you're a user like all the other men."

"I...um...Lady Cousland, is this because I didn't come back that night?"

"You said you would and you didn't," Charlotte wrapped her arms around herself, "It reminded me of what I am."

Cailan walked up behind her, stopping before he got too close when he saw her tense up, "And what are you, Charlotte?"

Charlotte felt a chill when he used her real name, "A whore," She said quietly.

"I don't see you that way," Cailan said softly.

Charlotte let out a humourless laugh, "My own Father does, he wants me to open my legs for you, quoted "duty" at me. I see and hear them every time in court, they discuss me like a prize commodity, who will get the pleasure of owning Lady Cousland, which is why I agreed to be your whore, because once I'd done as you asked and gave you a child, I wouldn't have to get married and at least I got my own title out of it," She said venom dripping out with the words.

Cailan couldn't understand where her hatred of men came from, "I see, because I didn't keep my promise, you think I see you as an object to pick up whenever I please?"

"Isn't that true? Can you be the first man to see me as a woman and not a toy to use and abuse," Charlotte said sarcastically.

Cailan tentatively put his hands gently on her shoulders, "Charlotte, did someone hurt you?" Cailan immediately knew the answer when she went stiff, "What happened, Charlotte?"

"It was just after I turned 13, I chased Poppy out to the Palace grounds, we sat there a while and he approached us," Cailan turned her around, wiping her tears away, "He asked if I had kissed a boy, then he asked if I was a virgin, he said he could take it from me and he did, he choked me and left me there," Charlotte felt herself pulled into a warm embrace, sobbing into his chest, staining his tunic with tears.

Cailan held on to Charlotte, he could feel his body shaking with anger, he struggled to understand why anyone would hurt her, he yelled the odds at Loghain for choking her, but this was something else, it made him angry, "Does your Father know?"

"No and please don't tell him."

"Ok, I wont tell him. Charlotte, if you want to back out on the deal you can, I don't want you to feel pressured into this."

"I agreed to it, so I'll have your Heir, just don't treat me like a spare part."

"I wont," Cailan kissed her forehead, "Charlotte, who hurt you?"

"Vaughan Kendalls, I had everything that he might have used or sat on, burned, this is my home now."

"Home of our child too. Can we revoke the first rule, I don't want to leave you alone," Charlotte nodded, "Good, lets get into bed and make the servants work for their money."

Charlotte laughed, "Will you read to me?"

"Of course," Cailan turn away while Charlotte got ready for bed, she slipped under the covers and started brushing her long brown her. Cailan felt something stirring in his heart, could he really fall for her? of course he could, most men could. Cailan toed of his boots, and removed his shirt before climbing into bed next to her.

After dinner, he read her a book detailing the life of his ancestor, Calenhad, "He seemed like fun," Charlotte said yawning into Cailan's chest.

"Yeah, if I drank dragon's blood, would it make you like me more?"

Charlotte snorted, "Well, you could try and we'll see. Your Majesty, what will happen if the Kendalls come back to reclaim their estate?"

"You mean after I've strangled that bastard boy with my bare hands? And call me Cailan when we are alone."

"Please, don't do any thing you might regret."

"Oh I wont regret it, what he did to you, he needs to pay for it."

"Shouldn't you go back to the palace?"

"No, I'm quite happy right here, my room gets cold at night, it is nice to have someone to cuddle up to," Cailan moved into a more comfortable position, Charlotte resting on his chest, she was warm and smelled divine, he certainly didn't wanna be any where else.

Cailan listened as Charlotte drifted off into a blissful sleep, she even breathed beautifully, he understood why men were so taken by her, but none of them knew how good it felt to have her in their arms, Cailan hoped none of them would have a chance to find out.

Cailan woke early, confused as to where he was, all he knew was, it was the best night sleep he had in a long time. He heard gentle breathing and soft whimpers next to him, turning to see a sleeping brunette, he caressed her face, watching as she smiled at the gentle touch, she reached out a hand to him, he kissed her palm, stroking her hair, "Morning beautiful," He whispered softly.

"Mmmm, morning," Charlotte stretched, "Did your Majesty sleep well?"

Cailan moved closer to her, slightly leaning over her, "Mmm, I did, I wonder if that was to do with the brunette laying next to me."

"Possibly, were you having impure thoughts in the night? because some parts of you are a little more awake than others," Charlotte smirked at Cailan.

"I apologise, but sleeping next to you all night does things to a man," Cailan shifted his hips away from her.

"We could use it to our advantage, we do have a baby to make."

"Only if you are sure, I don't want to pressure you into it."

"I'm sure, kiss me Cailan," Cailan wasted no time in claiming her mouth with his own, but he was gentle in the way he kissed her, like he was savouring the taste of her, he ran his hand up her thigh, stopping in hesitation, Charlotte guided his hand between her legs, "I'm already wet for you," She whispered against his lips.

Cailan groaned, his fingers fisting the thin fabric of her shift, Charlotte sat up slightly, allowing Cailan to pull it off over her head, he moved his hands higher, palming her breasts, rubbing his thumb over the pink nubs, "Oh Charlotte, the Maker made you perfect," Cailan took a nipple into his mouth, enjoying the slightly saltly taste of her skin. Cailan slipped off the breeches he slept in, freeing his painfully constricted erection, moving between her legs, he gripped her thighs, pulling her downwards, opening her up to him.

Charlotte pulled Cailan up to kiss her, "Let me worship you, Lottie," he whispered against her cheek before he moved down to her neck, his teeth grazed her collarbone before he move down to her chest, kissing the space between her breasts, stopping at her stomach where his child would soon be growing, he would do whatever it took to see this perfect woman swell with his child, "I look forward to you growing heavy with our child."

"We'll keep going until I am," She whispered, whimpering as she felt Cailan move lower.

Cailan kissed her thighs gently before fingers probed at her wet sex, slowly he entered one finger inside of her, "Oh so tight, Lottie," Charlotte whimpered, pressing her hand over her mouth to mask the noise she made after Cailan entered another finger into her, pumping in and out gently, preparing her for his length. He kissed her sex, smirking to himself at the noise she made, he'd do that every night for the rest of his life if he could hear that noise again. He ran his tongue over her pink slit, holding her thighs keeping her anchored to the bed, finding her clit, suckling on it.

Charlotte gripped onto the bed sheets, arching her back, she could feel her orgasm building up, her body had never felt so alive before, she'd had sex plenty of times, but nothing so intense, "Oh Maker, Cailan," she groaned loudly, this time she didn't care who heard her, she wake the whole household, all she cared about was the man in between her legs, do incredible things to her. Charlotte threw her head back, "Oh, Cailan," she screamed as her brought about her completion, she fell limp on the bed, panting, hands in Cailan's hair.

Cailan kissed his way back up her body, finding her lips, "Are you ready for me?" He asked against her lips, Charlotte merely nodded, not quite coherent. Cailan lined himself up to her entrance, he slowly slid in, groaning at her tightness and warmth, "Charlotte, the things you do to me," He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started slowly, getting her used to his girth, "Harder," She begged, he increased his speed, he knew he didn't have long, it had been so long for him, he didn't have the strength to hold back. Cailan th rust into her, the bed moving around them, a sensation built in his stomach, he was close to completion. Cailan slipped his hand between them, finding her clit, he rubbed it incessantly, "Come with me, Lottie," he felt her walls tense around, milking his length, his seed spilling into her, he made a few more desperate thrusts, together they cried out in ecstasy. Cailan collapsed on her, his face buried in her hair, her soothing nails running up and down his back, he stayed within her for a while to allow his seed to take root in her womb.

"Cailan?" Charlotte whispered.

"Mmmm?" Cailan replied.

"I'm getting a little squished."

Cailan laughed, "Sorry," He uttered as he moved to the bed next to her, "I wonder if that worked."

"What happens if it has?" Charlotte feared Cailan would lose interest once she was pregnant.

"We get to have lots of glorious pregnant sex, you on top of course," Cailan played absent mindedly with her hair.

"Cailan, do you not have sex with Anora?"

Cailan tensed slightly, "I suppose, since you told me your secrets, I should tell you mine. Me and Anora have only had sex once, that was on our wedding night, since then she has refused to let me touch her, after a while, I gave up trying."

"But, I thought you were happy together."

Cailan barked with laughter, "You think I'd be here with you if we were happy, I don't even love Anora, I never have. I was forced to marry her, sometimes, I don't even like her much."

"You were forced here with me too," Charlotte said quietly.

"Lots, if I didn't wanna be here with you, I wouldn't be. I want to be here with you, although I need to go back to the palace, I have a meeting with Eamon, I'll see you at the palace," Cailan got up to get dressed, he didn't want to go back to the palace, he'd rather stay with Charlotte, perhaps even talk her out, but that would have to wait. Cailan lent over Charlotte cupping her face, "We'll sneak out of the party later," He kissed her softly.

"Behave yourself," Charlotte said cheekily.

Cailan laughed, "I'll try my best," Cailan left the room with a wink. Charlotte slumped down back on the bed, smiling to herself, she'd have the King later and she couldn't wait to see his face, when he saw the dress she was wearing.


	3. A King at losing

Charlotte felt the sun rays beaming down on her skin, the smell of strawberries engulfing her senses, the summer day celebrations were in full swing. Charlotte had yet to show any signs of pregnancy, even after a month of Cailan and herself having sex at least twice a day, admittedly, Charlotte started to wonder if one of them had an issue, she wonder if her previous pregnancy had ruined her chances of conceiving any more children, she thought she would be pregnant by now and worried that she might be replaced as his mistress.

She heard soft footsteps coming in her direction, she knew instantly who they belonged to, she kept her eyes closed, sneakily pulling her shift higher up her legs, the sun rays were blocked out by a solid form hovering over her, "I wondered where you'd got too," She said, her eyes still closed.

"Oh, I've been itching to get out of the that meeting with the nobles. I say meeting, more a drink and complain get together," Cailan lowered his body down into hers, "Are you ready for the summer day ball? I know you've been shopping."

"I have been, but it's for me to know and for the King to wait until later to see."

Cailan pressed his lips to hers, "I have a present for you, for being my beautiful lady," He whispered against her lips.

"I heard Empress Celene will be here soon," Charlotte opened her eyes, looking straight into Cailan's eyes, "Is there any particular reason?"

"No, we have people coming from the Free Marches as well. Is my little Lady, jealous?" Cailan nudged her thighs apart with his knees, he hips resting against hers.

"Do not flatter yourself, your Majesty," Charlotte flipped them over, straddling Cailan's hips, "I guess I should go and get ready for the ball," Charlotte tried to get up, but Cailan held her in place.

"You aren't going anywhere yet, Arlessa Charlotte," Cailan gripped her thighs, his fingers leaving marks in her soft skin.

"Oh fine," Charlotte untied his breeches, pulling his erection free, lower herself down on his length, she threw her head back groaning, she rolled her hips back and forth slowly.

Cailan growled turning them over, still seated inside of her, "I haven't the time to play and we have a baby to make," He whispered hurriedly.

Charlotte immediately tried to push him off, "Get off of me now!" Charlotte pushed Cailan away and struggled to her feet, "How dare you speak to me like that," Charlotte quickly dressed before rushing away.

Cailan could have kicked himself for saying that to her, he was stressed out and taking it out on Charlotte, she didn't deserve to be made his emotional punch bag. Cailan walked back to the palace, immediately accosted by Eamon, "What do you want, Eamon?"

"We need to talk, in your study now," Eamon walked off, Cailan begrudgingly followed.

Both men entered the study, "What is it, Eamon?" Cailan asked as he sat down.

Eamon paced around the study with his hands behind his back, "Cailan, it has come to my attention that you have been spending a lot of time with Arlessa Charlotte. People are beginning to talk."

Cailan stared at his Uncle, bemused, "Do you want an Heir or not? You wanted me to get a mistress, so I need to spend time with her to get this child."

"The nobles are also worried about that, it has been a month and Charlotte hasn't shown any signs of pregnancy, we fear you might need to find another mistress."

Cailan stood up fast, clenching his fists, "Why don't you just get all the suitable females in the Kingdom and line them up, I can screw each one and see if we get lucky."

"don't be so vile, Cailan," Eamon scolded.

Cailan walked over to his Uncle, towering over him, "Now listen to me, Eamon, I am not giving up Lottie up for any one, do you understand me?"

"What about about, Empress Celene, we need her," Eamon looked straight into Cailan's eyes, not scared of his Nephew.

"I don't give a shit about her, I need her troops against the Darkspawn, that's all. I already have a Queen I want, Charlotte will be Queen one day and you will have to like it, understand?"

"You've fallen in love with her? Are you sure she would be a good Queen?"

"Yes, people like her, she treats them with respect, even the elves, so yes, she'll be an excellent Queen."

"I will trust your judgement on this, Cailan," Eamon bowed his head to Cailan before leaving the room.

* * *

Charlotte arrived at the palace for the Summer day ball, to find Bann Teagan waiting for her, she approached the handsome Bann, "Teagan, you look handsome."

"Thank you, my Lady, May I say, you look stunning this evening, I trust the effort is the King?" Teagan watched as her face fell, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, I am not happy with him right now. I assume you are to be my escort for the evening?"

Teagan offered Charlotte his arm, "That is correct, my Lady. Shall we go in, Empress Celene is inside already, although, I'm sure you aren't eager to meet her."

Charlotte glad took his arm, glad for the company of a man who didn't place demands on her "No, I am not, I know she is to be Cailan's next Queen."

"That makes you sad doesn't it?" Teagan felt sorry Charlotte, she was treated nothing like how she deserved and the way the nobles talked about her was sickening to him, like she was an object or foreign lands to conquer.

Charlotte managed to control her emotions and remained indifferent, "No, I know my role, have a child and that's it, love is a game for fools as is marriage."

"That saddens me to hear someone so young say that," Teagan walked her into the ballroom, he immediately noticed Cailan and Empress Celene looking cosy, he decided to distract Charlotte from it to spare her feelings.

"It is harsh lesson, Teagan, but I understand my role, it is to please men and give myself to them, even if I wish not too," Charlotte glanced over a Cailan, "Sometimes, it's just best to harden your heart to everything, then you cant get hurt."

"Who turned someone so beautiful and intelligent into a cynic," Teagan saw the painful look in her eyes, "I think I understand now, but don't let one person who abused you, stop you from wanting to love, at 19, you should be enjoying the possibilities.

Charlotte looked away from Teagan, "How did you guess?"

"I see the look in your eyes, pain and fear mark those soulful eyes. How many people know what happened, Charlotte?"

"Just 2 others, I couldn't bare to tell anyone else, it makes me sick to think about it," Charlotte rubbed her eyes furiously.

"Remember, you are still here, you survived, don't let it ruin your life, you deserve to have a good one," Teagan touched her hand, she clutched it, grateful for the comfort, she was glad Teagan was her unfaltering ally, he was also good to her, like the Uncle she never had.

"Thank you, Teagan," Teagan smiled at Charlotte, leading her to the dance floor.

Later in the evening, Charlotte realised Cailan hadn't glanced in her direction all evening, she knew she should have just trusted her instincts and kept him out of her heart, she walked out of the ball room and into the grounds, she sat by the river, tears falling from her eyes. She heard footsteps behind her, she turned and instantly froze in fear.

* * *

Cailan tried to pull himself away from Celene, but she kept finding excuses to keep him with her, eventually her managed to pull away. He planned to seek out Charlotte, he hadn't been able to spot her all evening, he find Teagan talking to Bryce, "Teagan, have you seen Charlotte?"

"She left 10 minutes ago, she wasnt enjoying the party," Teagan emphasized the last part to mean Cailan had ignored her all night.

"Just say it, Teagan," Cailan grunted in annoyance at his Uncle.

"You've ignored the poor girl all night, she made all that effort for you and didn't even glance up at her once. You know what happened to her, Cailan, do not be another let down," Cailan understood his warning, Cailan was turning out to be a let down and he couldn't bear the though of being, just another user to Charlotte, he loved her too much to do that to her.

"Look, its Urien Kendalls, I wonder what brings him back," Bryce said, pointing to the former Arl of Denerim.

A sense of panic washed over Cailan, he walked over to Urien, "Urien, where is your Son?"

"He is out in the grounds with Lady Cousland," He said dismissively.

Cailan felt his blood boil, "I'm gonna kill him," Cailan rushed out to the grounds, Bryce, Teagan, Leonas and Eamon followed him, immediately he heard the muffled screams of Charlotte near the rose garden, he raced to her. Cailan barely had time to think barely to think before he kicked Vaughan hard in the ribs, he grabbed the boy throwing him to the floor, punching him over and over again, Teagan and Bryce tried to pry Cailan off of Vaughan to no avail.

"Cailan, stop, what are you doing?" Teagan asked, trying to get Cailan to look at him.

Cailan wore a crazed look, like he was planning to kill Vaughan, "He hurt her again, how dare you," He muttered over and over, eventually they managed to pry Cailan away, "You raped her, I'm gonna kill you," Cailan voice was deep with anger and venom.

Charlotte crawled away from the men clutching her stomach, the pain was almost unbearable, she managed to get to the palace steps before passing out.

"What?" Bryce asked, raging building inside of him.

"That bastard raped Lottie when she was 13 and he just tried to do it again, just let me kill him," Cailan tried to break free from Teagan, Bryce approached the man and kicked him hard in the ribs, Vaughan cried as Eamon held Bryce back, fearing even Cailan or Bryce would kill Vaughan.

Teagan grabbed Bryce, while keeping hold of Cailan, "See to Charlotte, she's more important right now, we can deal with him later.

Cailan grunted in anger ripped himself away from Teagan, he approached Vaughan, "I will make you regret your whole life and your Father wont be able to protect you," Cailan walked off to search for Charlotte.

* * *

Fergus found his sister writhing in pain on the steps in the garden, "Charlotte, what happened," He asked desperately as he picked her up taking her back in to the palace.

Fergus, called his Mother over, "Mother, help me," Fergus couldn't hide the distress in his voice.

"Maker, what happened?" Eleanor asked as she helped Fergus take Charlotte upstairs.

"I'll tell you later, Mother, lets just concentrate on Charlotte first," Fergus and Eleanor got Charlotte into bed, Eleanor peeled her clothes off and moved her into bed.

Charlotte continued writhe around in pain, "It hurts, Mother," Eleanor's heart broke, her baby looked so vulnerable and she couldn't do a thing about.

Fergus returned with a healer, who ushered them both out of the room, Fergus paced the hallway outside the door, "What is taking so long?"

"Calm down, Fergus, this will take time," Eleanor knew instinctively what the issue was.

After half and hour, the healer left the room, "I'm sorry, the Arlessa has suffered a miscarriage, I've healed her the best I can, she should be healed properly in about a fortnight," The healer left, giving both Fergus and Eleanor a sympathetic look.

Eleanor turned to Fergus, "Son, go and find Cailan and your Father," Fergus hugged his Mother before he went to find them.

Eleanor entered the room, Charlotte laid on the bed sobbing her heart out, "Oh Darling, it'll be ok," Eleanor got on to the bed, cradling her baby in her arms, letting Charlotte grieve for her baby.

* * *

Fergus found Cailan and Bryce embroiled in a row with Eamon, Teagan, Leonas and Urien, he was sure it would come to blows, "Excuse me," He said with a cough.

Bryce turned to him, annoyed, "What is it, Fergus."

Fergus put his down in sadness, "Charlotte is in bed, a healer has checked her over," Fergus stopped, thinking about the loss of his Niece or Nephew, "Healer has confirmed it, Charlotte had a miscarriage."

Cailan's face displayed a range of emotions, anger, grief, sadness, his anger ultimately won the first round, "Where is that Child of yours, Urien."

"Now, your Majesty, please don't do anything stupid," Urien backed away from an advancing Cailan, until Bryce intervened.

"Cailan, go and see to Charlotte, you need to be with her now, I can deal with Vaughan," Cailan smashed a lawn ornament in a fit of grief.

Cailan got to Charlotte's bedroom, he climbed into bed next to her, "Lots, I'm sorry," Cailan tried to touch her but she flinched.

"Go away, Cailan. I'm sure Empress Celene is very lonely."

"Screw her."

"I'm sure you will," Charlotte moved away from him.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry, I tried to get away," Cailan tried to touch her again and she flinched.

"Go away, your Majesty. I'm no longer your whore, I failed, so I'm sure, I'm surplus to requirements," Charlotte started to cry again, life had never felt so shit as it did before.

"Charlotte, I'm not leaving this bed, you may not feel you need me, but I need to be here with you, so just get used to it," Cailan turned away from Charlotte, he cried his own tears, not just for their lost baby, but because he was slowly losing her due to the mistakes he repeatedly made with her and that felt like a stab in the heart.


	4. You can't make me leave

Eleanor stood outside of Charlotte's bedroom, she was worried for her Daughter, Charlotte hadn't left her room in over 2 weeks, she refused to speak to any one, including Eleanor, she barely ate, drunk only water, Eleanor was sure she had only left her bed when she needed too.

Cailan had tried everyday for 2 weeks to get her to talk to him, but she just pretended he wasnt there, he appeared at the estate less and less, Eleanor saw the look in his eyes, he was in pain because of their loss and because Charlotte was in pain, he was helpless to do any thing, he was shunted out of Charlotte's life and he couldn't cope.

Eleanor watched Cailan as he stormed towards the bedroom, "Is she in there?" Eleanor nodded, "Right, this may take a while, you might wanna go out or something," Cailan stormed into Charlotte's room, slamming the door. Eleanor left, knowing the two needed to thrash it out.

Cailan yanked the bed covers off of Charlotte, "Charlotte get up," He asked as he stood by the bed.

"Go away," Charlotte replied from underneath a pillow.

Cailan pulled all the pillows off the bed, "Get up," He said through gritted teeth.

Charlotte sat up, scowling angrily at him, "Wait, is that an order form the big bad King?" She mocked.

"If it has to be, then yes. Why have you shut me out of your life, I thought I made it clear you could rely on me," Cailan sat down on the bed arms folded.

Charlotte laughed humourlessly, "Rely on you! Where were you when I was sobbing outside? Where were you when Vaughan was trying to rape me? Where were you when I was miscarrying our baby? Oh I know where, you were slobbering all over that Orlesian bitch," Charlotte turned to the window, not wanting to look at Cailan.

Cailan stood up, throwing the water jug on the floor, "Do you not think I feel guilty about that? I've spent 2 weeks, kicking myself for not getting to you sooner. I will live with the guilt for the rest of my days, Lottie, so don't you DARE, tell me to feel worse, because I feel rock bottom as it is."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you feel bad, maybe Empress Celene can make you feel better or the castle maids, just like your Father. I should have fucked Bann Teagan while I had the chance, at least he cares," Charlotte sneered at Cailan before turning her back on him.

"Oh yes, act like the whore, you are so convinced that you are, shall I get Teagan and you can make so bastard children with him instead, at least you know you can get pregnant now, so I served a purpose at least."

"You know nothing, so don't act like you do. You are just a spoiled brat of a King, he things he deserves respect for doing nothing, but fucking women, you might already have bastard children out their, Cailan, why not go find them."

Cailan stopped next to Charlotte, "Oh and you don't have a reputation for screwing Castle guards, guess what, Charlotte, you project the image of a whore because you let yourself act like one," Cailan felt the sharp slap of skin against skin.

"How dare you call me that, especially since your reputation is "The Prince that fucked anything that move. After seeing you with the Empress, I can well believe it's true, how many women have you screwed after being with me?"

"Oh you, want to know how many? Ok, I'll tell you. It's none, you have been the only woman I've been with since my wedding night. That is the cold hard truth. But I wonder how many men you've been with since, how many bastard children have you nearly made? Was this the first pregnancy or have their been others?"

Charlotte froze before bursting into tears, collapsing to the floor, "don't talk about things you know nothing about," Charlotte struggled to breathe, "It's not you who the Maker is punishing for what I've done, its me."

Cailan's anger faltered, "Why would you think the Maker is punishing you?"

Charlotte hugged her knees, rocking slightly, lip quivering, "The Maker made me miscarry because I wished so hard for my previous pregnancy to go away, I didn't want that child so I'm not allowed to have any other babies, I lost my chance."

Cailan sat down on the floor next to Charlotte, his back resting against the bed, "The baby, it was Vaughan's?"

Charlotte nodded, "I was so scared Father would make me marry him, If I told him."

"Lots, you were 13 years old and terrified, why would you think the Maker was punishing you. If anyone deserves punishment its me," Cailan mimicked Charlotte's posture.

"Why do you think you deserve punishment?" Charlotte turned towards Cailan.

Cailan gently took her hand, "I've been a shit to women, I've been lazy, spoiled, foolish, I think my title means I'm invincible, but I'm not, I'm just a man, you are the only one who saw through it all and saw the man."

"The man is worthy if you can get past the King. Have ever got to know the people you rule, let them see that you are just a man who does his best for his people?"

"No, I've never really know how, you think I should try?"

Charlotte laughed, "Come on, we are going out."

Cailan got up, "We are doing this now?"

"Yes we are, come on," Cailan followed Charlotte out of the estate.

Cailan and Charlotte got to the Markets, Cailan took Charlotte's hand in his, he planned to make Charlotte his Queen, he was going to be open in his affection for her.

"So, this is the local Bakery, they do the best cakes," Together they walked into the bakery, "Good Morning, Smith."

"Good Morning, your Ladyship and your Grace, what do I owe the pleasure?" Smith said, slightly in awe of the King.

"Arlessa Charlotte is giving me a tour around local businesses, apparently you do the best cakes in Denerim."

"We like to think so, your Grace, would you like to try one?"

"I would and 1 for the good Arlessa here," Smith produced a tray of cakes for them to try.

Cailan found himself enjoy some normalcy with Charlotte, having fun as Cai and Lots, instead of King and Arlessa, he watched as she laughed and joked with Smith, it confirmed his belief that Charlotte would be a great Queen.

Charlotte took Cailan to the local jewellers, after being introduced to the owner, Cailan slipped away from Charlotte and ducked back into the jewellers. He asked for 2 rings to be made, one with the Cousland family symbol and the other with Theirin family symbol to lock together, signifying the joining of 2 great families.

After that, he went to the clothing shop, he ordered an expensive Rivaini silk robe to be made for Charlotte, he felt she deserved nice things for seeing the man and making that man a better King.

Cailan sought out Charlotte, finding her near the pounds, she was fussing over a Mabari hound, who seemed to love Charlotte, "Do I have a rival for your affections?"

Charlotte smiled at Cailan, "Perhaps you do, he is rather cute, don't you agree?"

"Yes I do. Do you want him?"

"I do, he's beautiful," Cailan watched as Charlotte played with the hound.

Cailan handed over money to the trainer, "Let's take him home, Charlotte."

Charlotte looked up at Cailan in surprise, "You bought him for me."

"Of course, you 2 look adorable together."

Cailan and Charlotte got back to the estate with the hound in tow, "So, did you like seeing the people?" Charlotte asked as she sat on the bed.

"I did, it was nice to meet them all, I noticed they all like you."

"I like them, I like to make sure everyone has what they need."

"You'll be a great Queen, Lots," Cailan kissed her gently.

Charlotte gently eased his tunic out of his breeches, her hands disappearing underneath, "Is that plan?"

Cailan moved Charlotte to the bed, gently lifting her on to it, "It is," Together the laid on the bed, "Are you healed?" Cailan asked.

Charlotte nodded as she pulled Cailan on top of her, Cailan kissed her gently, his fingertips caressing her skin, "Make love to me, Cai," Charlotte asked.

Cailan smiled at her, his fingers pulling at her tunic, pulling it over her head, he laid gentle kisses on her smooth skin, stopping between her breasts, "Oh Charlotte, you are so beautiful," He whispered against her skins, gently he took a nipple into his suckling on it gently, relishing the soft music Charlotte made, "Oh Cai," She breathed out.

Cailan kissed his way down to her hips, untying the laces of her breeches, easing them down her legs, he kissed her thighs, ready to explore her with his fingers, "Please, no teasing tonight, Cai," She begged, Cailan smiled at her as he stood up to remove his own breeches, he looked a Charlotte, laid on the bed, naked, lust filled eyes, she was the most beautiful sight he'd even seen, she was definitely to be his Queen, he couldn't imagine continuing to rule without that charming beauty by his side.

Cailan got back into the bed, kissing her skin, worshipping her in a way she deserved, he kissed her lips so adoringly, it made Charlotte want to cry, "Please, Cai," She begged. Cailan lined himself up to her entrance, kissing her lips as he slowly entered her, together they gasped, the sensation of their joining, overwhelming. Cailan moved slowly within her, his eyes locked on to hers, a thousand words being said between them without either making a sound.

"More, Cailan," Charlotte whispered in his ear, he was only too happy to do as she asked, he increased his motion, gripping the headboard to keep him steady, "Oh Maker, Cailan," She said in a breath, the slow building of her orgasm had started, it had never felt so intense before.

Cailan increased his speed again, sensing Charlotte impending release, he found her tiny pink nub, rubbing it in a circle, pinching at it, watching Charlotte thrash around on the bed, he kept going, "Come on, baby, come for me," He spurred her on as she got louder, back arching off the bed, her head thrown back, she cried out his name before her body went limp. Cailan moved hard and fast inside of her, eager to complete his own release, he came inside of her with a grunt, before his body went limp against hers, his forehead against hers.

Charlotte laughed, "That was amazing."

Cailan kissed her gently, "Yes it was."

Cailan moved into the empty space on the bed, pulling Charlotte to him, he kissed her forehead, "Do you know how amazing you are?"

Charlotte smiled against his chest, "No, but I wont object to you showing me."

"I'll show you everyday for the rest of our lives," Charlotte decided to actually let herself believe what he said, after all, he'd always came back, no matter how hard she tried to force him away.

Cailan smiled as he heard Charlotte's gentle breathing, he could happily listen to that noise every night for the rest of his days, she was his and he was hers, no one would get in the way of that.


	5. Those dark clouds

Charlotte stood at the library window, she could see the troops getting ready to leave, Cailan was leading them to Ostagar, the fear in her heart kept growing as she waited for him to come and say goodbye. Ever since she found out, he was going to battle, it kept her up all night, Cailan did his best to reassure her, but she couldn't help but worry about him.

Charlotte turned her head when the door to the library opened, Cailan walked through it, his gold armour, glinting brightly in the solace sunlight, "All ready to go?" She asked, the sadness in her voice still apparent.

"Yes, it makes me sad to see you so sad. I'll be ok, Lots," Cailan stroked her hair and cheek, trying to commit her to his memory, smelling her hair, she was the only thing that would get him through this battle, he needed reminders of her and what he had to return home to.

"I just cant shake that feeling, I just know something bad will happen to you. Wont you let me come with you, Cailan?" Charlotte knew that no amount of pleading could convince him to take her.

"Lots," Cailan sighed, cupping her face, "I can't have you walking into battle, as much as I would love to fight by your side, my mind would be focused on you and not the fight. Do you understand that?"

She did understand, more than he knew, he was right, if she was there, Cailan would be too concerned with her welfare, "I understand, I don't have to like it though."

Cailan rested his forehead against hers, his gloved hands in her hair, "These coming months will be agony for me, not seeing you everyday, waking up to your beautiful face, that will be torture, but I will fight hard until you are back my arms again."

Charlotte's fingers curled around his blonde hair, "Make sure you do come back, I'll be furious if you don't."

Cailan pulled out a roll of paper, handing it to Charlotte, "Here, I thought I should give you this before I leave."

Charlotte looked at Cailan confused, "What is it?"

Cailan smiled at her, "It's confirmation about my application to annul my marriage. I said I'd make you my Queen and I meant every word."

Charlotte felt tears well in her eyes, "Please come back and I'm not talking to the King, I'm talking to Cai, my Cai, I wouldn't survive if you didn't return."

Cailan pulled Charlotte to him, "I will return and not for my Queen, but for my Lots," Cailan kissed her lips, slowly, he wanted to remember as many details as he could about his Charlotte, "You are what will make me successful in this battle."

Charlotte felt her tears drip down to her clothes, "You better go, the troops are ready," Charlotte wiped his tears away with her thumbs, kissing his nose gently, "You don't want the troops thinking you've gone soft."

Cailan laughed, holding her one last time, "Until we meet again, my Queen," Cailan kissed her hand and painfully tore himself away from her, leaving the library with a prayer that he would see her again.

"Goodbye, my King," Charlotte whispered after he had left, she sat down on the leather chair, stroking her stomach, she knew she probably should have told him, but it was fear kept her from telling anyone, she just preyed he would return so she could tell him about their child, not the Heir, but a very much wanted baby.

* * *

Charlotte watched the fire dance in the fireplace, there were nights when Charlotte would snuggle up to Cailan, he would read to her, she liked the way he spoke, now she was just lonely. It had been 2 months since Cailan left for Ostagar, the days were bearable, she had Denerim to run and an evacuation plan to finish.

She spent time with the locals discussing were they would be evacuated too, Bann Sighard had kindly agreed to take in some refugees, Bann Alfstanna and Bann Reginalda had also agreed to take in refugees from the bigger towns.

In Cailan's absence, the Nobles had already begun to treat her as if she were already Queen, Anora had been quiet since Cailan left and had done nothing for the Kingdom, the Nobles had grown frustrated with her inaction and decided that someone needed to take over so they went to Charlotte. Charlotte had won over most of the Nobles with her quick action and intuitiveness, people listened to Charlotte, so it made things easier for the Nobles to protect their citizens.

She had visited the Alienage, at first they were resistant to her, but once they realised she genuinely cared about them, they accepted her help. She brought the Alienage and the Humans together, they made sure supplies were ready in case they had to leave at any time, everyone had a fair share of supplies and ways out of Denerim, Charlotte had grown to love her citizens, she would do what she had to, to protect them.

Things changed in the previous week, when Charlotte did her normal rounds, checking the businesses, Alienage, the elderly, taking the children to the Estate to pick the latest harvest from the gardens, she noticed people following her, in particular, a blonde haired elf with tattoos on his face, they followed her all around Denerim, when she got home, she whispered to Ser Gilmore, who summoned the guards, the stalkers left as soon as the realised they were outnumbered. Charlotte knew her fears were becoming true, someone had put out a price on her head and she knew exactly who did it.

But when the nights came, that's when it hurt, she felt the blooming of a life they had created and they couldn't share it, he wasnt there to soothe her when she felt sick or sit with her when she felt tired. She missed his voice, his warmth, his scent, the feel of his hair against her cheek, when he stroked her hair, cocooned her within his embrace at night, she need just to hear he was ok, even a letter, she just needed to know, he missed her just as much she missed him.

The door to the library opened, she looked around to see Teagan smiling sadly, "Hello, Teagan," She said, she was pleased to see him, he was the next best thing to her Father.

"Hello, Charlotte. I was getting worried about you, are you ok?" Teagan sat down next to her.

"I'm fine, I miss him so much," Charlotte sighed, "I think someone has put a price on my head."

Teagan turned to her in alarm, "Really, did something happen?"

"I was doing my rounds as usual and I realised I was being followed, luckily Ser Gilmore and the guards scared them away."

"Who do you think did it?" Teagan really didn't need an answer to that question, only 1 person had everything to lose to Charlotte.

Charlotte shifted her position, "I think we both know the answer to that Teagan. People are treating me like I'm already Queen."

"Because everyone knows how Cailan feels about you and how you feel about him."

Charlotte wrapped his robe tighter around her, "I'm scared, Teagan. I just cant shake the feeling Cailan will die at Ostagar," Charlotte touched her stomach gently, "I worry for her too."

"You're with child? How far? Does Cailan know?"

"4 months now, he doesn't know, I didn't want to add to his worries while he's battling darkspawn."

Teagan pulled out a sealed letter from his pocket, "Here, its from Cailan, it arrived earlier. Unfortunately, the carrier isn't returning for a month at least," Teagan handed her the letter, "I'll let you read it in peace."

Charlotte grabbed Teagan's arm as he stood up, "Thank you, thank you for being there and being my unfaltering ally."

"You are very welcome, your Majesty," Teagan smiled, leaving the library and Charlotte alone with Cailan's letter.

Charlotte opened the letter, her hands shaking, all sorts of emotions running around her head, she laid on the sofa, eyes on his words.

_To my beautiful Lottie,_

_It has been 2 months since I left Denerim and the pain still hurts now as it did when I left. Not having you here is a torture, I am without your beautiful presence and I honestly do not know how I am surviving._

_My Brother, Alistair, is here, I haven't spent much time with him, do you think I should? I know you think I should and I will, it'd be nice to be close with him, like you are with Fergus. I know you'd tell me to spend time with him and because you are right most of time, I'm inclined to agree._

_Your Father and Brother are here, they are faithful allies against Loghain, he treats me like an idiot, what was it you told me? You aren't your Father, you are Cailan, so just be him, you are right, I am Cailan, I will plan how I see fit._

_We have had a number of small victories against the darkspawn, the troops are doing well. I had new troops coming from Denerim, one of them was singing the praises of the Arlessa, I wonder who that is? He said you had prepared Denerim for evacuation, even the Alienage. He also said that the Nobles were already treating you like the Queen, it pleases me to know I left my Kingdom in capable hands._

_I hate being here without you, it is hard to sleep without you here, I'd give anything to have you next to me, in my arms, everything just feels wrong without you. I will keep going until we are together again, then we can marry and think about trying for children again. We have a future and I will fight hard until we get it._

_Forever yours,_

_Your Cailan._

Charlotte got up from the sofa and crawled into bed, Cailan's letter still in her hand, she knew tomorrow a new set of troops were heading to Ostagar, Charlotte was going to make sure she was one of them.

* * *

Cailan sat on the bridge overlooking the gorge, he wondered what Charlotte was doing. He had updates on her welfare constantly, he bloomed with pride over her achievements in Denerim, Nobles had made her their  _de facto_  Queen, she had been accepted as their new ruler, which made it for Cailan when he married Charlotte.

Cailan looked around and saw Alistair crossing the bridge, he smiled, he could have a Brother, someone to be close to, make memories with, Alistair looked like him, they had similar personalities, he knew Charlotte would like him, "Alistair, come and sit down with me."

Alistair looked a little shocked and tentatively sat down next to Cailan, "Can I you, your Majesty?" Alistair fiddle with his hands, he was nervous.

Cailan laughed lightly, "You can call me, Cailan, we are Brothers," Cailan paused thinking about their Father, "I wish things were different, Father was a fool for denying you."

Alistair was a little shocked, Cailan had never really shown an interest in Alistair before, "Why? You've never shown an interest in me."

Cailan grimaced, "That's not true, I've always had updates about your life," Cailan stopped, Charlotte would tell him to be honest, so he was going to be, "I was scared to approach you, What if you weren't interested? Or you just wanted to claim your titles and be done with me?"

Alistair felt his nerves fade away, Cailan had wanted to have a relationship with him, he was just too scared to try, "So why try now?"

Cailan smiled bright at the thought of Charlotte's words, "My...betrothed, she said that I should try and if you were anything like me, you'd want to be close to me. She has a Brother, Fergus, you were talking to him earlier. They are very close and have lots of in jokes, it made me feel quite jealous, we don't have that and never had the chance as children. I sometimes wish Father was still alive so I could tell him, how much of a fool he really is."

Alistair almost felt like crying, hearing Cailan be so honest and caring, made him feel emotional, then he just felt confused, "Betrothed? But aren't you married?"

"That is complicated, but if you have the time, I'll explain it," Cailan looked hopefully at Alistair.

"I have all the time in the world right now, so fire away."

Cailan nudged Alistair playfully, "I have been married to Anora for over 5 years, nearly 6 actually. The Nobles were unhappy that Anora and I hadn't yet had a child, so they basically forced me to take a mistress, a Noble girl, they picked Charlotte Cousland, Teyrn Cousland's Daughter."

"isn't Lady Cousland meant to be mind numbingly stunning?" Alistair had heard of Charlotte Cousland, her beauty was well know throughout Ferelden,

"You have no idea, Brother. She is beautiful inside and out, she'd like you."

Fergus and Anders approached the pair, "Some Ale, your Majesty, Do you want some Alistair?"

Alistair nodded, taking the tankard that Anders handed him, Cailan patted the ground next to him, "Join us."

As the two sat down, Alistair asked Cailan to continue, "So, you fell in love with Charlotte?"

Cailan looked at Fergus and smirked, Fergus laughed and shook his head, "Talk about her if you must, but for the love of Andraste, keep it clean."

All the men laughed and Cailan continued, "Yes, I fell in love with her. It was easy, she was not and still isn't afraid to tell me when I'm being an arse. So I plan to make Charlotte my Queen. This time, I'm marrying for love and our children will be born out of that love.

Fergus sniggered, "She must tell you on a daily basis then," Fergus looked at Anders, who was trying to not laugh.

Cailan turned to Fergus, "Hold your tongue, otherwise I'll set Charlotte on you," Cailan laughed and nudged Fergus on the back with his elbow. Cailan had always liked Fergus, he wasnt afraid to tease Cailan and they got on very well, he was pleased that Fergus would be his Brother.

Fergus turned to Cailan, mocking shock, "You wouldn't dare."

"No, I'm not that cruel," Cailan hadn't realised before, but her never really had this, banter with people who he considered friends, real friends, not just people who liked his title, but people who liked him.

"You miss her?" Fergus asked.

Cailan sighed, "Yes, it hate being away from her, knowing she's alone, ugh I hate it. Teagan said he would look out for her and I left Ser Gilmore there on purpose, I know he would protect Charlotte."

An elf messenger approached the men, "Excuse me, your Majesty, I have word from Denerim about Arlessa Charlotte Cousland."

Cailan looked at Fergus, his face panic stricken, "What is it?" He heard his voice falter.

"Bann Teagan has sent word of a price put on the Arlessa's head, he reported that a blonde haired elf was following her around Denerim," The messenger nodded and walked away."

Cailan chucked some rubble into the gorge, "That bitch, Anora," Cailan stood up and stormed back to the camp, into Loghain's tent, "If anything happens to Charlotte, I have Anora's head and I place it on a spike in the Markets for all to see!" Cailan roared.

Loghain sneered, "What are you on about?"

"Someone has put a price on Charlotte's head, a blonde haired elf was following her around," Cailan struggled to contain his anger, his heart was racing.

Loghain tried to hide his annoyance, Anora was supposed to have had Charlotte killed discreetly, now they were aware of the person, she had hired, "Anora has no reason to kill, Lady Cousland," Loghain tried to remain dignified.

"Oh, I think that cold hearted bitch has every reason to kill, Charlotte. Just remember, it was Anora choice not to have an Heir, she only has herself to blame."

Loghain narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Excuse me, you have been trying and have been unsuccessful," Loghain sneered at the thought of Lady Cousland, "Hence the need for the Cousland girl."

Cailan laughed hard, "Is that what she told you? It seems even you don't know the real reason. Me and Anora haven't tried since our wedding night, 5 years ago, she wont let me touch her. Oh By the way, she wont be Queen much longer."

Loghain's eyes widened in shock, "What!"

"I've applied for an annulment of the marriage, since Anora is not fulfilling one of her basic duties, they are more inclined to agree and since the Nobles have be going to Charlotte for help, I think it shows who they would prefer as Queen. If you just wanted to get the crown you should have just killed my Father and took it, it would have be quicker, although you'd have to live with the treachery, somehow I don't think that would bother you," Cailan stormed out of the tent.

Loghain felt the crown slip away, it was time to step up the plan to get rid of Cailan, it was for the good of Ferelden, it didn't need Cailan and his new whore Queen to ruin it.

* * *

Charlotte sat around the fire at the camp, they were near Ostagar, which meant Charlotte was near Cailan. Her tummy rumbled in hunger or it could have been the baby, she wasnt really sure. Her tummy rumbled again, it was definitely hunger.

A red haired woman sat next to her, handing her a bowl of stew, "Here, I can hear your stomach from over there, I'm Hawke by the way, Scarlett Hawke.

Charlotte smiled, grateful for the offering, "I'm Charlotte Cousland, Arlessa of Denerim."

"Oh, a Noble, you ok with talking to a commoner?"

Charlotte laughed, "Yeah, I'm not as uptight as some of the other Nobles."

"So, are you originally from Denerim?" Scarlett asked as she took a bite of the stew.

"No, I'm originally from Highever. Where are you from?" Charlotte finished off her stew in record time.

"I'm from Lothering, a real country girl. So since you are here, you aren't betrothed or married?"

Charlotte took a sip of water, "I am betrothed, on my way to see him at Ostagar, he's been gone 2 months, I miss him."

"That's sweet, Is he a Noble?"

Charlotte smirked, "No, he's the King."

"King Cailan, wow! I'm actually talking to the future Queen of Ferelden. isn't he already married though?"

"Not much longer. Noble's want an Heir, I can provide one."

"But it's more than that. It's love isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, both sides. What about you, is there a man bragging about his gorgeous red headed woman?"

Scarlett laughed, "No, totally single. Does the King have a Brother?" Scarlett nudged Charlotte playfully.

Charlotte nudged her back, "He does actually, his name is Alistair, he's at Ostagar too."

"You want to share a tent with me and my sister? You seem like your alone?"

"I am, having some company would be nice."

"My sister is a mage, that's not an issue is it?"

Charlotte smiled, "No. Is she gifted at spells to do with health?"

"Yes, quite gifted, protection spells too," Charlotte followed Scarlett to a tent, a brunette girl was already inside reading, "Bethany, this is Charlotte, Charlotte this is my sister, Bethany."

"It's a pleasure, Bethany," Charlotte bowed slightly to Bethany.

"And you too, Charlotte."

"Charlotte asked wants to know if you are good at Health spells," Scarlett sat down on her bed.

Bethany got up, walking over to Charlotte, "What kinda of spells?"

Charlotte shifted nervously, "Well...um...I'm pregnant and I want to know if all is well in there."

Scarlett and Bethany squealed slightly in excitement, "Oh, lie down and we can find out," Bethany said.

Charlotte laid down, Scarlett shift to be next to her, "Does the King know?"

Charlotte shook her head, Bethany looked to them in confusion, "Is it the King's baby?"

"Yes, it is, I haven't told him, he has enough to worry about without wondering about us too. I will tell him after the battle."

Bethany moved her hands over Charlotte's stomach, "Everything seems to be ok, baby is quite happy."

"Thank you," Charlotte laid down on the spare bed, she stripped to her shift as the other 2 did and got into bed.

"Are you comfortable?" Scarlett asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, tired, this baby stuff is hard work," Charlotte let out a little laugh.

"Charlotte, why are really going to Ostagar?" Bethany asked.

Charlotte sighed deeply, they seemed like good people so she decided to be honest, "It's true that I do miss him, but ever since he said he had to go to Ostagar, I've had an unshakeable feeling he's going to die, I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen."

Scarlett sat up, looking over to her new friend, "We'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Charlotte smiled sadly, "Thank you."

Charlotte walked around the camp looking for Cailan's tent, she approached a guard standing by one of the tents, "Excuse me, is this the King's tent?"

"Yes it is, State your name and business."

"Arlessa Charlotte Cousland of Denerim and the King's betrothed?" Charlotte's hormones kicked in and annoyance was setting in.

"The King is already married, now run along."

"Get out of my way, Idiot," Charlotte tried to walk past him, the guard grabbed her, trying to push her backwards, Charlotte drew her dagger, putting it to his throat, "Touch me again and it wont be the Darkspawn you have to worry about, it'll be the King," Charlotte walked past him to the tent.

She entered the tent and found Cailan napping with a book over his face, she smiled, removing the book, she kissed his lips gently, he murmured before opening his eyes.

"Charlotte!" He pulled Charlotte to him, her chest against his. Cailan held her there for a time, his hands roaming all over her, he smelt her hair, making up for 2 months of separation, "Charlotte, what are you doing here?"

Charlotte sat to look at him, "You said you wanted to make me Queen, well a Queen fights by her King."

"I've missed you so much," Cailan pulled her in for an adoring kiss, he never wanted to stop kissing her, but he had too when Loghain entered the tent, Cailan scowled at Loghain, "What do you want?"

"Its nearly time, you are needed by the planning map," Loghain looked at Charlotte with disdain, but Charlotte wasnt to be intimidated.

Cailan kissed Charlotte again before leaving the tent, Charlotte stared at Loghain, she knew what he was planning, "You didn't bring many troops, is it harder to retreat with high numbers?"

Loghain sneered, "Watch your tongue, whore."

Charlotte squared up to Loghain, chest to chest with him, "I know what you are planning Loghain and I will stopped it.

Loghain almost laughed, "Oh and how is that?"

Charlotte shoved him backwards so hard he almost fell out of the tent, "I tell you this once, Loghain mistake me for a fool and I will make you live to regret it. How much is your daughter's life worth?" Loghain stormed out of the tent, Charlotte was going to bring Loghain and Anora down and she was going to do it in the most public way possible.

* * *

Charlotte watched from her vantage point as she saw Loghain's troops retreat, hatred burned in her, but she couldn't dwell on it as she saw Cailan in the grasp of an Ogre, she jumped down from her vantage point onto the Ogre's back, she stuck her dagger in at the base of the spine, it released Cailan, who fell to the floor in a heap and staggered back before falling down dead.

Charlotte looked around, the troops were being over run and a new set of Darkspawn was approaching, she wanted to kiss Bethany for the explosive concoction she made. Charlotte lit the small bundle and fired it with her bow and arrow, she watched as a group of darkspawn exploded, she knew the remaining troops stood a better chance.

Duncan managed to regroup the rest of his wardens, "Go! Save the King!" He shouted at Charlotte, she just nodded and hoisted Cailan up to his feet, somehow managing to drag him away from the battle. She dragged him as far she could before collapsing, footsteps approached, at first she worried it was Darkspawn, until she heard the familiar voice of Scarlett Hawke.

"Anders, Alistair, get the King, we've got Charlotte," Hawke and Bethany lift Charlotte to her feet and helped her walk. They headed to Lothering, Hawke knew that Charlotte needed some proper rest and the King needed to heal from his injuries, at least they could do it under the caring of Hawke's Mother.


	6. Resting in Lothering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read this and those who have pressed that little Kudos button.

Charlotte stayed by Cailan's bedside while he recovered from his injuries, Anders had put him under a spell to keep him asleep, so he could recover properly, the only time he had any degree of conciousness was to feed him, even then he wasnt very lucid. He had been under for 2 weeks, Charlotte had entered her 5th month of pregnancy. It worried Charlotte that she hadn't felt the baby move, Anders and Bethany had reassured her the baby was fine, Leandra told her that she didn't feel much movement from Hawke until later on the pregnancy, it was common to not feel much at first in the first pregnancy.

Cailan moved, his fingers twitching, Charlotte perched herself on the bed, "It's ok, you are safe," Charlotte soothed as she stroked his forehead.

Cailan opened his eyes, trying to focus on Charlotte, "Where are we?" He croaked.

"In Lothering, staying with friends," Charlotte helped Cailan sit up so he could drink some water.

"What happened?"

Charlotte shifted angrily, "Loghain ordered his troops to retreat, he left us for slaughter. We were being overrun, you were in the clutches of an Ogre, luckily I managed to kill it. Duncan ordered me to flee with you."

"What about Alistair? Anders? Fergus?"

"Alistair and Anders are here with some others. Fergus had to pull my Father away from the fight early, he had hurt his leg. Only Duncan made it back," Cailan squeezed her thigh.

"Thank you for saving me, we have to go back,"Cailan gingerly stood up with Charlotte's help.

"I cant Cailan, not yet," Charlotte knew he would be angry with her after she told him about the baby.

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant, Cailan, I have a price on my head, I need to stay in hiding for a while," Charlotte braced herself for his anger.

"What! Did you know before you went into battle?" Charlotte just nodded, "How long have you known?"

"Since before you left for Ostagar," Charlotte whispered.

"You didn't think to tell me, you didn't think I had a right to know before you went and put the baby in danger. Do you remember what happened to our first baby?" Cailan couldn't control the volume in his voice.

"What was I supposed to do, Cailan? Let you die at Ostagar? I spent months convinced that you would die in that pit of death, I had to be there to stop it and you nearly did die, you've been recovering for 2 weeks," Charlotte pushed her tears away furiously, "I've been sat here for those 2 weeks, watching the man I love, holding on. I love you, Cailan and did what I had to do. The baby is fine, so don't give me what ifs."

Cailan put his arms around, Charlotte melted into his embrace, Cailan just couldn't be angry at her, "I love you too, Charlotte. Why didn't you tell me?"

Charlotte rested her cheek against his naked chest, "I didn't want give you more things to worry about. I didn't want to let you down, in case I miscarried again."

Cailan tightened his grip on her, "You could never let me down," He whispered. He felt a poking sensation against his stomach, Charlotte pulled away, looking down at her stomach, "Is that our baby?"

Charlotte smiled, "Yeah, she's never done that before."

Cailan untied her breeches and lifted her tunic, exposing the bump. He rubbed his hands against it in awe, exploring each area of the bump, finding areas that were harder than others, he concluded he was touching the baby, their own precious baby. He prodded at the bump, only to be rewarded with a kick, Charlotte laughed, "Hello, little one," He whispered, tears running down his cheeks as he was rewarded with another kick, he swallowed the lump is his throat, "You know, Charlotte, I never really wanted children, I thought they were just something you had to keep the family going," Cailan turned Charlotte around pulling her back against his chest, his hands rubbing the small bump all over, "Then you came along, made me fall in love, now this, my first love carrying my, just as important, second love. How did I get so lucky?"

Charlotte turned around to face him, her hand disappeared into his small clothes, a devilish smirk on her plump lips, "Well, maybe you got lucky because, you are charming," Charlotte kissed his lips, "brilliant," then his neck, "tender," then his collarbone, "funny and impossibly handsome," then his chest, "just to name a few reasons," Charlotte pulled her hand out of his small clothes, backing away slightly, "I guess we better hold off on that, you've only just woken up, you might not be completely healed."

Cailan wrapped his arms around her, forcing backwards towards the bed, "I am just fine and its been months, the King needs his Queen," Cailan laid down on the bed, pulling Charlotte on top of him, "This is the part I'm going to enjoy."

Charlotte smirked, getting up, slowly stripping off, when she was finally naked, Cailan looked at her in awe, she was gloriously pregnant, Cailan sat up, pulling Charlotte towards him, "I think, I'm marrying a Goddess."

Charlotte pulled off his small clothes before climbing into the bed with him, Cailan pulled her against him, their unborn baby nestled soundly between them. They kissed, slowly, playfully, tenderly, making up for 2 months of separation. Charlotte slipped her hand down to Cailan's length, stroking up and down, "don't tease me, Your Majesty," Cailan gasped, Charlotte gave him a dangerous look before sinking down on his length, both groaned at the sensation, they had miss being together like this.

Cailan watched as his Queen rode him, her head thrown back in pleasure, one hand playing with her breasts, the other between her legs, massaging her pearl, she was utter perfection and she was all his. He gripped her hips and bucked up into her, she laid against his chest, groaning as he thrust into her hard. She tensed up, the familiar pooling in her groin turning into a unbearable heat, she throw her head backwards, crying out his name, she lifted herself off of his length, much to his confusion. She threw him a mischievous look as she position herself in between his legs.

He watched her keenly, she was planning something and he knew he was going to like it, Charlotte stroked his length, teasing the tip with her fingers, she positioned herself to wrap her breasts around his length, he groaned and felt himself undoing just at the sight of his cock in between her growing breasts. He felt the cold as she sat up, "Sit up," She demanded, Cailan manoeuvred himself to the to the edge of the bed, Charlotte position herself in between his thighs, she smiled innocently at him, "I wonder if it will fit it my mouth as it does in my cunny," Cailan couldn't speak, he never seen this side of Charlotte before, she turned him on easily before, but this was entirely new and he was gonna explore her limits. He watched as his length disappeared into her mouth, her eyes fixed on his as she massaged him with her mouth, moving agonisingly slow, she was teasing him, he growled low in his throat, she smirked and moved faster, Cailan couldn't take any more, with a growl, he exploded into her and slumped back down on the bed, thoroughly spent.

Charlotte crawled back up to the bed, settling herself next to him, "Did his Majesty enjoy himself?" She asked quite calmly.

Cailan laughed, "When did you get to be like that, so vulgar and filthy?"

"I've always been like that, I'm saving the best for our wedding night, I didn't want to show off all my talents."

"Ok, so tell me, what would you be willing to do?" Cailan turned on his side to face her, a hand going straight to the bump.

Charlotte grabbed the tie of her robe next to the bed, and pretended to tie her hands with it, she laid back on the bed, hands above her head, "Your Majesty, please, I have never laid with a man before," Charlotte said in a mock tone.

"Oh, so you aren't just my Queen, you are my slave, what else?" Cailan smiled, watching his perfect Queen.

"I can be your jailer, or a naughty little mage that you drag back to the circle."

"Ooooo, I like that, but my little mage is a fighter, she wont give up easily," Cailan leaned over her slightly.

"Then you will just have to restrain her, but then she'll be at your mercy," Charlotte rubbed her nose against Cailan's, kissing him gently.

"I'll try to be the perfect Templar, but no promises."

Charlotte laid on back, pillows under hear, "She's awake again," Charlotte rubbed her bump.

Cailan moved down the bed, so he was next to Charlotte's stomach, gently he rested his head against the bump, "Do you think she can hear us?"

"Yeah, I think so, I read to her," Charlotte reached over, grabbing a book, handing to Cailan, "Read to her, so she knows your voice."

"I have a story to tell her."

"What is that?"

Cailan smiled at Charlotte and started his story, "Once upon a time, there was a handsome King who was lonely, he had lots of people around him, but no company, that changed when the most beautiful most beautiful lady in all of Thedas called, Lottie," Cailan stopped when Charlotte laughed.

"Isn't the King a charmer?" They felt the baby move, "I think she agrees."

Cailan continued, "This beautiful Lottie made the King feel special, she made him laugh and the King was happy. One day the King went to battle, leaving his Lottie behind, he missed her terribly, thought about her constantly. Then Lottie arrived before the battle, it gave the King the fire he needed to go on. During the battle, the King was injured but Lottie risked herself to save him. Now the King and his new Queen await for the arrival of the most precious thing in the world, their baby."

"I think she's sleeping," Charlotte stroked his hair, a little choked up over the story.

"Lottie, will I be a good Father?" Cailan looked at Charlotte for reassurance.

"Cai, you will be a wonderful Father," Cailan smiled, moving up the bed to wrap his arms around her.

They heard a knock on the door, "Hey, are you decent?" Alistair's sniggers could be heard from the other side of the door.

"We are now," Cailan handed Charlotte her shift and pulled the covers on top of them.

Scarlett walked in first followed by Alistair who carried a tray of food, "My Mother thought you might be hungry, its fish pie and some dessert too."

Cailan practically dribbled at the sight and smell of the food, "Anything your Mother wants, I'll make it happen."

Scarlett laughed, "She's still in awe of the fact she has the King in her house."

Alistair sat on the bed, "So what is the plan?"

Cailan took a mouthful of food, "Well, I guess we should garner some support against Loghain and Anora, go and see my Uncle in Rainsfere, we'll need his help before we go back to Denerim."

"We can discuss it in the morning," Alistair and Scarlett left the room, Charlotte watching as they went.

"They like each other," She said to Cailan as they finished their dinner.


	7. Relaxing in Rainsfere

_*Crash*_

Cailan opened his eyes, convinced he heard a crash outside, he stilled to listen for a bit before deciding that he must have dreamt it, moving to hug Charlotte tighter to him.

_*Scream*_

He opened his eyes again, looking at Charlotte, who had sat up slightly. Charlotte slipped out of bed, opening the bedroom door, she saw Scarlett looking towards Anders who stood at the front door, Anders opened the door, immediately shutting it afterwards, "We have to leave, its Darkspawn."

Charlotte ran back into the room, grabbing her clothes, quickly throwing them on, Cailan did the same, grabbing the packs they had prepared in an emergency. They left the bedroom, joining the others, "Lets not hang about," Duncan said calmly as he lead the group out of the house.

Cailan led Charlotte away in front of the others, Leandra caught up to them, "I'll stay with Charlotte, you're needed at the back," Cailan nodded as he let Leandra lead Charlotte away from the group.

An explosion rocked Lothering as the Darkspawn hordes came further into the Village. Another explosion knocked Leandra and Charlotte to the ground. Cailan didn't see Charlotte fall at first, when he turned, he saw Leandra on her knees leaning over Charlotte, "Charlotte!" He shouted as panic gripped him, he ran towards Charlotte, obliterating any Darkspawn that got in his way, dropping to his knees by her side.

"I'm ok...just winded," Charlotte spluttered out.

Cailan helped Charlotte up, hugging her tight to him, "You had me worried," He breathed a sigh of relief, "Make sure Anders or Bethany check you over."

Duncan struggled with the Darkspawn, he turned to see Charlotte being helped up, he knew for the good of Ferelden she had to be away from here, "Hawke! Take the Queen and get her out of here!" He barked as he took down another Genlock, "Anders, Alistair, we have to give people time to leave," Anders and Alistair nodded in agreement, Carver joined the Wardens in the fight.

Cailan stood up watching his Brother head into the thick of it, he agonised between staying with Charlotte or joining his Brother, Charlotte caressed his face, "He needs you more than I do right now, make sure you all come back."

Cailan kissed her forehead, "I will, you better have food waiting," Cailan winked before running off to join the Wardens.

The girls set up camp in a clearing just off the Imperial Highway, they had been fortunate enough to get a lift with two Dwarves, Bodhan and his Son, Sandal. Bodhan insisted that Charlotte slept in the back of his carriage, since she was in a family way, she needed comfort and being Bodhan, he was well equipped to provide it to the future Queen of Ferelden.

Charlotte went to bed early after Bethany had checked the baby over, she was exhausted after being woken in the night, running out of Lothering and travelling to the camp. She tried to sleep but all she could think about was Cailan, it would be at least a day before she saw him, unless they found some faster transport, she hated the nights without him, she was sure the baby missed him as well, she didn't seem to move as much when he wasnt there.

Cailan and the other trudged into the camp, exhausted and hungry, Scarlett and Bethany were waiting for them, "Maker!" Scarlett gasped, "Your back, its been 2 days, what happened?"

Alistair almost fell down on the ground, "Darkspawn, Bandits, Thieves. Luckily no one recognised, Cailan."

"Where is Charlotte?" Cailan asked sleepily.

"She's in the carriage, Bodhan wouldn't let her sleep on the ground in her condition," Bethany replied.

Cailan walked to the carriage, peeling off his armour, he slipped under the covers with her, breathing in her scent, her hair against his skin, she murmured, moving against him, "Cai?" She muttered, eyes still closed.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep, my love," Cailan wrapped his himself around her, hands resting on her bump, he was back with his precious girls and he felt himself relax again.

The group approached Teagan's modest castle in Rainsfere, Alistair went into the grounds by himself to make sure no one would see Cailan. Luckily, Alistair knew his way round the castle after spending some time here with his sort of Uncle.

Teagan was sat in his study, going through various documents before leaving for Redcliffe, he had already sent his staff away to a safe places. He looked up towards the open door, looking down the hallway, he was sure he heard someone moving around, "Is anyone there?" He asked.

"Yes, it's Alistair," He replied.

Teagan almost jumped up from him seat and ran down the corridor, coming face to face with Alistair, "Alistair, we all thought the Wardens died in the battle, Loghain is claiming the Wardens betrayed the King but it backfired."

"Well, lies obviously. Duncan and Anders made it out alive, Cailan is still alive, along with Charlotte."

"Cailan! where is he?" Teagan was shocked, Loghain had claimed he saw him die on the battle field.

"Outside, I had to make sure no one would see him, he's in hiding for a while to protect Charlotte, you know she had been marked and Cailan refuses to expose her until he absolutely has too."

"Well bring them in," Teagan went into the kitchen to light the stove, they were all probably starving and exhausted, Charlotte in particular.

The group entered the house, Leandra going straight to the kitchen to prepare food. Teagan went into the sitting room, immediately embracing his nephew, "Cailan, we thought you died!"

"Loghain betrayed us, retreated from the battle. Most of the Wardens and my army died," Cailan looked a Charlotte who was standing behind him.

Teagan pulled Charlotte into a hug, relieved to see she was alive, "Charlotte, why didn't you tell me, you were going to Ostagar? I would have joined you."

Charlotte hugged Teagan tight, she was pleased to see him, "You were needed in Denerim."

Teagan rubbed her bump gently, "How is baby?"

"Growing happily," Charlotte beamed. Teagan looked at Cailan, it made him happy to see his Nephew looking so happy, his face full of love and pride.

Leandra came up from the kitchen with dinner, ushering them all to the table, "It's beef stew," She told them as she served up, giving extra to Charlotte, "You got a growing girl in there."

"She's only tiny, remember," Charlotte laughed.

Teagan looked quizzically at Charlotte, "Why are you calling it, She? It might be a Boy."

Bethany nudged him, fluttering her eyelashes, "Because Anders and I, are in agreement, it's a Girl."

"And if you cant trust a Mage..." Charlotte teased, winking at her Mage friends.

After dinner, the group decided to play same cards, "So?" Alistair said, trying to keep his face neutral, "Have you thought of any names?"

"Yes, I have," Charlotte said turning to Cailan, "I want to call her, Rowan,"

Cailan stroked her hair affectionately, "What about your Mother?"

"My Mother is still alive, so Rowan will know her, she wont get to know your Mother."

Cailan kissed her gently, "Thank you."

Charlotte shoved at his chest, laughing, "I saw you trying to look at my cards, cheat!"

"Had to try," Cailan laughed.

"Rowan is judging you now," Charlotte scowled at Cailan trying to disguise the smile on her lips.

The group continued to play on, Cailan mainly teasing Alistair about his attraction to Scarlett, Alistair admitted it much to the delight of Scarlett. Bethany continued her flirting with Teagan, at some point in the night, they disappeared from the table, the group giggled about what they were doing, Cailan saying something very loudly about "special teas".

Eventually, Cailan, Alistair, Anders, Carver and Duncan, were the only ones left, conversation turned to Loghain's betrayal, "Charlotte said she just knew something would happen at Ostagar, I'll never doubt her again," Cailan said as he nursed his drink.

"She is a smart woman, watching her drag you out of Ostagar, she was determined to save your life," Duncan replied, as he looked out of the window.

Cailan stood up, "I'm gonna join Lottie in bed, night boys," Cailan got to the bedroom, crawling in next to Lottie, he wrapped himself around her, "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you," Charlotte muttered back.

Cailan entered Teagan's study early in the morning, he needed help if he was to be free of Anora and he knew Teagan could help, "Teagan, do you have a minute?"

Teagan pointed to a chair at his desk, "Of course, what is it?"

"I need you to travel to Denerim and speak with the Revered Mother, I want to knew if she has approved the Annulment of my marriage to Anora, bring her here if she has, I want to marry Lottie as soon as possible."

"I'll have to tell her what happened, she should know everything, it might confirm for her that annulling your marriage is the right thing."

"Tell her what you need to, just get me that annulment," Cailan lent back in his chair, sighing.

"What is it, Cailan," Teagan asked, seeing the worry in his Nephew's eyes.

"I worry about Lottie, someone out there has been paid to kill her and I don't think they will give up until they see her body."

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. She really does love you very much, she hated being away from you."

Cailan smiled, "I love her, more than anything in this world. I get to spend my life with her, she is my strength and saviour, I'm very lucky to have her."

"What will you do about Loghain and Anora?"

"Not sure, I know what I want to do, but I will discuss it with Lottie."

Teagan got up out of his chair, "Well, if I'm to travel to Denerim, I better get ready, I'll be back as soon as I am able."

Cailan embrace his Uncle, "Thank you Teagan, I'm glad I can trust you."

Teagan smiled, patting Cailan on the back, "You can always trust me, now look after my Niece and Great Niece while I'm gone."

"I will," Cailan left Teagan to get ready for his travels, he pulled out a chain that held 2 rings on it, soon Charlotte would be his wife and he would wear her family crest on his finger with pride.


	8. The Bad Assassin

Charlotte sat watching the calm waters of Lake Calenhad, mindlessly stroking her ever growing bump. Charlotte was nearing her 6 month of pregnancy, meaning Cailan was getting more excited about meeting her for the first time, when they were together, his hands seemed on her bump constantly, trying to feel every little movement, kick and even hiccups, but she loved his enthusiasm, after admitting to Charlotte he never wanted to have children, he fell instantly in love with the growing girl and she would have her ever loving Father wrapped around her tiny little fingers.

Charlotte laid back, enjoying the unusually warm Kingsway sun, closing her eyes, dozing slightly off slightly. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a scream, grabbing her daggers, she got to her feet, slowly walking towards the source of the scream.

A woman came running up to Charlotte, yelling, "Please help, my baby is very sick," The woman turned away, Charlotte followed.

Charlotte followed the woman to a clearing, the woman ran up to a blonde elf, Charlotte immediately knew who it was, the one who had been following her around Denerim. She got her daggers ready, Motherly instincts kicking in as more assassins revealed themselves.

Arrows reigned down the assassins, a white haired mage revealed herself, freezing the assassins, before using a blizzard to blast the blonde elf off of his feet. Charlotte looked at the pretty mage, "Who are you?"

"Ren Amell, I'm a Grey Warden, you were at the battle of Ostagar?"

"I was, but can we sort out this idiot before we get on to that?"

"Of course, shall we beat him first or shall I just freeze him?"

Charlotte smirked at the mage, "Talk first, then maybe a little of both."

Both women approached the elf, Charlotte kicked him in the leg, earning a groan in response, Ren kicked him harder and the elf opened his eyes, "Ugh, I thought I'd wake up or not at all. I see you haven't killed me yet."

" _Yet_ , being the key word," Ren hovered over him menacingly.

The elf's mood changed, "Oh, you are a feisty little minx, quite lovely too, your hair reminds me of snow. Is too late to for another first impression?"

Charlotte kicked him in the leg, "Eyes off sex pest, you can get rejected by her later."

The elf turned to Charlotte, "Arlessa Cousland, the rumours of your lustrous beauty really do not do you justice, you are a vision." The elf groaned when kicked by Ren.

"What's your name, Elf? Please remember, my lovely white haired friend here will hurt you."

"I am Zevran Arainai, Antivan Crow...Seducer of ladies," Zevran winked at Ren.

Ren's face contorted in disgust, "Forget it."

Charlotte grunted in annoyance, "Ren, freeze him."

"No! If it's answers you want, I will gladly give them to such...exquisite ladies."

"You're the one who's been following me around Denerim?"

The elf laughed nervously, "Obviously, I'm not as good at this Assassin thing as I thought, although, you played a good game, you never let on that you could see me."

Charlotte snorted in laughter, "You're an elf with blonde hair and face tattoos, you dont blend in."

"Mmmm, perhaps, or maybe you are just far to observant."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Who hired you?"

"I think you already know, but I will gladly confirm it. It was Queen Anora, she was quite insistent it be done quickly."

"Do you have a habit of accepting contracts on pregnant women?" Charlotte said bluntly.

Zevran sat up slightly, "In my defence, I did not know you were pregnant, it is not show."

Charlotte laughed, turning to the side, showing off her bump, "Does it show now?"

"From that angle, yes."

"So you have failed, are you planning to return to the Ice Queen and tell her, I'm still alive?"

"Ermmm, no. See if I did that, I'd die and I quite like living. Now since you haven't killed me, my life is yours."

"Why would I want you around, what's to stop you stabbing me in my sleep?"

"Well, aside from the fact, that the lovely mage, would flay me alive. I think my life would be better served under someone who is unlikely to kill me."

Ren kicked Zevran again, making him groan, "Who says we wont kill you?"

"No one, but if I am to take my chances, then I'd rather do it around beautiful women."

"Ren, bind his hands, we shall see what my betrothed has to say," Ren bound Zevran's hands, yanking him to his feet, "Walk, freak."

Charlotte and Ren walked to the castle, escorted by the other Grey Wardens, she found Cailan in the grounds, playing with the Mabari, "My love," Charlotte called out, "This man tried to kill me, I thought you might like the pleasure of hurting him or killing him, tis up to you."

Cailan growled, in heartbeat, he had Zevran against the stable wall by his throat, "So you are the man, the Ice Queen hired to murder my beloved. Give me a reason not to kill you, elf."

"Firstly, may I offer my congratulations, she is perfection. I apologise for the attempt on her life, I was following orders. I am rather glad I failed, although having your hand around my neck is rather unpleasant."

Ren approached Cailan, "He had this diary on him, its like a book of contracts. You might want to read it, your Majesty."

Cailan looked at Ren, "Dont let him move, if he does, do something magey," Cailan took the book from Ren walking away from the pair.

Cailan and Charlotte sat down on a bench in the garden, flicking through the pages of the book, "Cailan, this book must contain the name of every contract for the last few years."

"I know, some names I recog-" Cailan stopped mid sentence as something caught his attention, "My Father is in this book," Cailan turned to Charlotte, shock written in his handsome face, "I think he might still be alive."

"And I know just who to ask," Charlotte got up, walking back to Ren and Zevran, Cailan following behind her, "You, what do you know about King Maric?"

"I only know rumours, but normally they are correct. He was kidnapped on the orders on Empress Celene. Apparently, Maric had turned her down for marriage, so she went to the next best thing," Zevran looked at Cailan, "Since I tried to kill your wife and you haven't killed me, I owe you a debt. Let me go and I'll find out where Maric is."

"You think I'd trust you, elf?"

"I can go with him, Your Majesty. I can take a handful of the grey wardens who came with me. I'll keep him in line," Ren suggested.

Cailan looked at Charlotte, who nodded, "Very well, go and return as soon as you know."

* * *

 

Charlotte stretched her arm across the bed, feeling nothing but empty space, she opened her eyes, seeing Cailan's space on the bed vacant. She kicked off the covers, grabbing her wrap as she got off the bed. Charlotte spotted Cailan standing at the window, quietly she walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist, warmth radiating off his back, "What's wrong, my love?"

"Sorry to wake you, Lottie," Cailan turned around to face her, smiling as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Just thinking about my Father, he could still be alive."

"We'll find him, Cai."

"I might not be King if he is. Will you still want me?"

"Cai, I'd want you, even if you were penniless and homeless. You're my Cai, as well as my king."

Cailan kissed Charlotte gently, stroking her cheek, "You think Ren has killed Zevran yet?"

Charlotte chuckled, "Secretly, I think she likes him."

"Really? Although, you acted hostile to me in the beginning."

"I was, but you were an arse. But I think you were falling for me at that time."

"I was, you are easy to fall in love with, Lottie. Little Rowan takes after you, both of you stole my heart."

"Another 3 months and we get to meet her, blonde or brunette, that is the question."

"Teagan should be back tomorrow. Hopefully before the week ends, I'll be your Husband," Cailan drew Charlotte close to him, breathing in the flowery scent of her hair.

Charlotte smiled, "Queen consort, Charlotte Theirin. I think Teagan should be our Royal advisor, we know we can trust him. He was good to me when you were gone."

"I want you to be co ruler with me. Queen Charlotte Theirin, my Wife, my best friend, mother to the future Queen of Ferelden."

"If I am to be co ruler, may I make my first rule?"

"What is that?"

"I want to give mages some freedom."

Cailan had to admit he was slightly worried, but also intrigued, "I cant imagine people would be happy with that. How would you go about it?"

"Mages who have served or have proved themselves trust worthy, would be allowed to live outside the circle, as long they registered where they lived and had a Phylactery. Young mages will be educated at the circle, but can return home certain times of year."

Cailan was impressed, very impressed, Charlotte had obviously put a lot of though into the plan, "Obviously we would to discuss the finer details, but I think allowing mages some freedom would be quite beneficial to Ferelden, especially Healers."

"Also I want non noble children to be educated, both of us had an education due to our circumstances, I want others to have that too. You know, things like, History, Geography, Languages, Reading and Writing. I found a place in Denerim to teach the children, I worked out, if we raise taxes by a fraction, we could educate all the children in Denerim. I just need to discuss it with the Arls and Banns."

Cailan looked into Charlotte's eyes, smiling at the beautiful brunette, "Charlotte, you were born to be Queen. Ferelden will flourish in your delicate hands," Cailan kissed her passionately, everyday Charlotte finds a new way to make him love her just a little bit more than he did. He already breathed for the delicate beauty, for the life growing within her, she was something that would put even Andraste to shame.

Charlotte felt temporarily frozen by the way Cailan kissed her, he still had the power to make her go weak at the knees, "You know how to send me crazy."

Cailan manoeuvred Charlotte to the bed, "Think of it as payback, for being so beautiful and sexy, driving me crazy with desire," Cailan laid Charlotte gently on the bed, moving his body over her, taking care not to put pressure on her stomach, he kissed her gently, looking into her eyes, "I love you, Queen Charlotte Theirin."

Charlotte ran her hands through his soft blonde hair, "And I love you, King Cailan Theirin."

Cailan and Charlotte spent most of the evening in a lustful haze of sex and passion. Cailan was grateful to have such an amazing woman by his side, a partner to share his pain and to laugh with. Charlotte was glad that she let him into her heart, for once when he was there, he made no plan to leave, the entire Ferelden army couldn't drag him away her.


	9. A new chapter

Charlotte and Cailan rushed down to the main doors of Rainsfere castle, Teagan had arrived home after his trip to Denerim. Charlotte ran to Teagan as soon as he appeared in her view, "Teagan, I'm so glad you're back."

Teagan embraced his niece, "Lottie, you look great," Teagan looked over her shoulder to his Nephew, "Cailan, glad to see you took care of my niece and great niece," Teagan embraced his nephew.

"I did my best. Did you get the annulment?"

Teagan smiled, "I did, you are now, no longer married to Anora Mac Tir."

"Does this mean I can marry Lottie now?"

"The Revered mother wanted to see you both together before she gave her blessings."

An aged woman exited the carriage she was sitting in, Charlotte and Cailan bowed to her slightly, "Welcome, Divine Mother," Cailan said.

"Greetings, Your Majesty. Dont worry, no one knows that you're alive. I want to know if its love that I am blessing."

Cailan reached out to Charlotte, taking her hand in his. Charlotte smiled at him, that smile that told him it was more than just love. Cailan knew it was fate, love's design, a design just for them, they were soul mates, it was that simple. He smiled at his love before turning back to the Revered mother, "It is love. More than love, my beloved and I were meant to be together and together, we will be," Cailan felt Charlotte rest her head against his arm, instinctively, he rested his head against hers.

The Revered mother smiled, "So when would you like to get married?"

The ceremony was to be a simple one, certainly not befitting the King and Queen of Ferelden, but pomp and ceremony could come later. They had the people that mattered to them as witnesses, although Charlotte felt guilty that her parents would not be there to watch her get married. Cailan made a promise, after the blight, they would renew their vows in a grand ceremony.

Charlotte decided that she would not be given away at this wedding. Ever since she was a little girl she imagined her father walking her down the aisle, no one else could do it the way he would nor would she want any one else to do it. Instead she decided that she would walk in with Scarlett and Bethany at her side.

She woke to the sun shining in the window, it was warm and inviting, like the Maker was showing his approval for this marriage. Scarlett and Bethany entered the room, Charlotte sat up, "Help me get dressed," Charlotte suddenly looked at them with horror, "I dont have any thing to wear."

Scarlett moved Charlotte to the dressing table and sat her down, "Yes you do, its lovely and its Cailan's favourite colour," Scarlett pulled the tie from Charlotte's brown locks, letting them fall against her back, "I think hair down, Cailan likes your hair down."

"I wish my parents were here," Charlotte said, tears forming in her blue eyes.

Scarlett stroked her hair, "I think if they were, they would be so happy. Cailan loves you so much."

"Thanks Scarlett. One day we could be sisters in law."

Scarlett blushed, "That's...a bit too far ahead."

Charlotte turned to face her friend, "Scarlett, if Alistair is what you want, go for it, dont wait."

"Alistair said he could see us married," Scarlett smiled as she saw the possibilities of a future with Alistair, "Right now, its you getting married, so lets get you ready."

Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror, her long brown locks flowed down her shoulders, partly braided up. She wore a pale turquoise dress, with lace arms. It showed her bump, she never wanted to hide it, that was where her baby was growing, a symbol of her and Cailan's love. She stroked her bump smiling, letting her focus move to the reflection of a white flower sitting on her dressing table. The flower that Cailan had delivered to her by Bethany. She picked up the note that came with the flower, reading it again:

_To my perfect Queen,_

_You are to me as a flower is to a garden. Beautiful as the petals. Giving life and nutrients to another as the pollen gives to the bees. A strong stem that supports it like you support me. White as pure as my love is for you._

_When this flower has long since faded, my love that burns brightly for you will never fade, for it is a flower that will never wilt._

_From Cailan, your ever loving King._

Her thoughts were interrupted as someone knocked on her door, "Come in," She called out.

Teagan entered the room, stopping as he saw Charlotte, "My Lady, you look beautiful."

She smiled at the man she considered her uncle, "Thank you, Teagan."

"I came here to give you a gift. Forgive me if I overstepped the mark, but the risk was worthwhile," Teagan left the room, leaving a bemused Charlotte behind. The door opened again, revealing Bryce and Eleanor, Charlotte's eyes widen, "Mother! Father!" She moved as fast as she could to them, throwing her arms around her father, pulling her mother into the hug with them, "How did you get here?" She said through her sobs into Bryce's shoulder.

Bryce stroked his baby girl's hair, he had missed her terribly, they both did, words wouldn't come easy to them. After a few silent minutes, he replied, "Teagan came to visit us, said you were alive and getting married to Cailan. We came as soon as you had a date set for the wedding."

Eleanor put her hand to Charlotte's growing belly, "Although, he didn't tell us about this little one."

"Something had to be a surprise," Charlotte laughed, hugging her father tighter.

Teagan entered the room again, "Its time, Charlotte. Cailan is waiting in the rose garden," Teagan turned to Eleanor, "Shall accompany you down to the grounds."

"Of course," Eleanor kissed Charlotte's cheek, "You make me proud, sweetheart."

Eleanor left the room, leaving Bryce and Charlotte to have their special moment, "I wont be a Cousland any more," Charlotte said through her tears.

Bryce took his daughter's hands, holding them tight to his chest, "You will always be a Cousland. My little girl, my beautiful, strong, defiant girl. I'm glad I let you find your own way in life. You've made me the proudest father in Ferelden. When you need us, we'll be there. When you have this baby, we'll be there. A Theirin you are to be, at heart a Cousland, my little pup," Bryce wiped his own tears away, "Now lets get you to your groom before he comes looking for you."

Cailan waited for Charlotte to appeared. He repeatedly fiddled with his collar, a trait that Alistair apparently had too, "Dont you just hate high collars?" He said asked Alistair, still fiddling.

"Are you nervous?" Alistair chuckled at his older brother, he'd never seen Cailan so unsure of himself.

"Yes," He replied quickly, "What if she changes her mind?"

Alistair tutted, "She wont change her mind," Alistair swatted Cailan's hand away, "Stop it," Alistair smooth down the blue silk fabric of his brother's tunic. Cailan insisted that Alistair wear a similar blue silk, black cotton breeches and black boots, if Cailan was to suffer the stuffy finery, Alistair was too. Alistair called it petty, Cailan called it brotherly solidarity.

Cailan's heart lurched as he heard the music play, he looked to Alistair, who had a huge smile on his face, Alistair nudged his brother. Cailan turned around, he felt his heart stop beating, his lungs froze. His eyes could not be moved from the heavenly beauty that walked down the path to him. She was perfection, no, in fact she was everything good in the world together in a beautiful package. Cailan felt his legs go weak as she smiled at him, a smile that spread to her eyes, making them sparkle. Before he realised it, she was standing next to him, watching him, "You're amazing," The words spilled out his mouth before his head realised what he was thinking, a gentle blush spread over her cheeks. He couldn't tear his eyes away, worried that if he did look away, she wouldn't be there. His body tingled as a soft, warm hand slipped into his. As he did many times before, he pulled her close to him, her warmth filling him up inside.

Together they faced the Revered mother, it was time to give themselves to each for their rest of their lives. When it was time to give their vows, suddenly neither of them could find the right words to properly convey the love they felt for one another. Cailan spoke first:

_Lottie, you are the love of my life. I love you now, I fall in love with you everyday and even when we are grey and old, I will still be falling in love with you. You have been my strength, my saviour and my best friend. You have given me so much and never asked for a thing in return. I give you me, all of me, everything I am, have been and will be. I hope I can be the husband you deserve and a father she deserves._

Charlotte wiped her tears away, calming herself before she spoke:

_Cailan, you are truly, the most wonderful man I've ever known. Before you, I existed, angry and bitter. Now I am alive, you brought me back to life, healed old wounds. Every morning I wake next to you, is a morning I thank the Maker for. Every night I go to sleep next to, in your loving arms, is a night that my grateful for. I cannot wait to spend the rest of days by your side. I will always be at your side, its the only place I could ever be. I love you with all my heart and I will love you for eternity. I was made for you and you were made for me._

The Revered mother blessed them, making them husband and wife. Cailan turned to his wife, kissing her gently, he would be happy to exist in this moment for the rest of his life. Charlotte pulled away gently, looking into her husband's eyes, "We get to kiss like this for the rest of our lives."

Cailan smiled, his forehead resting against hers, "I know, you are so very beautiful."

Charlotte led her husband back up the path, "You are quite the handsome fellow yourself," Charlotte squealed as Cailan swatted her backside, leading her back inside the castle.

Cailan and Charlotte slipped away from the others, heading to the rose garden where they got married. Cailan laid a blanket down among the roses, helping Charlotte sit down before laying down next to her, "So, how is married life treating you?" He asked.

Charlotte giggled, "Everything I hoped it would be," She kissed Cailan gently, "I'm not wearing any thing under this dress," She purred.

Cailan groaned, "Oh how you tease me," He pulled her dress up and rubbed his hands along her thighs, "You know what I want?"

"Oh, do tell me," Charlotte replied, lying on her back, looking at Cailan.

"I want those pretty painted lips around my cock," Cailan pushed her legs apart, hand sliding up her thigh, to her sex, "But before that, I wanna hear you scream my name as my tongue is buried in your cunny."

She whimpered, "Oh, please."

He kissed up her thighs, breathing in the scent of her skin. She was his addiction and would be happy to stay an addict, "Oh Lottie, you are so perfect," He gripped her thighs, pushing them upwards. He kissed the frame of her sex before exploring the pink folds with his fingers. He teased the folds slowly with his tongue, listening to the whimpering of his bride. He smiled to himself.

Charlotte mewled, feebly grabbing at the blanket beneath her, "Oh, you got more than that," She breathed out.

Cailan smirked before finding her apex with his tongue, sucking at the sensitive nub. He gripped onto her thighs, holding her down. He was relentless in his ministrations, not distracted, even when she pawed at his hair. He entered a finger inside of her, drawing out her wetness, slowly pumping in and out before adding a second finger. He pumped his fingers in and out of her faster and faster, earning him more delicious moans from his wife.

Charlotte closed her legs around Cailan's head, trying to buck her hips against his face. She reached down, grabbing his hair in her fists, "Oh Maker, keep doing that," She managed to say before her breathing became erratic. The familiar sensation hit her in a massive wave, a force crashing down on her, "Cailan, fuck!" she screamed out, falling back against the blanket. She felt mindless and weightless as she rode out her orgasm.

He crawled back up Charlotte, gently kissing her lips, she laughed, finally opening her eyes to look at him, "You are so good at that."

Cailan smiled, "A King aims to please his Queen."

"And please he does. I do believe I had something to do with these pretty painted lips," Charlotte moved her hand down Cailan's chest to his breeches, undoing the laces.

Cailan shifted onto his back, propping himself up so he could see Charlotte. He watched as she took his length into her delicate hands, the look that she throw him, her perfect blue eyes, watching him, nearly sent him over the edge in an instant.

Charlotte wiped away the pre-cum with her thumb, caressing the tip gently. She looked at him as she flicked her tongue over the sensitive tip, smirking at the instant reaction she got, "Oh I bet you cant wait for my hot mouth to be around your cock."

Cailan's breath hitched, hearing her talk dirty did such unspeakable things to him, "Lottie, I need..." His words stopped as she sucked on the tip.

Charlotte hummed gently, "Hmmm, What do you need, Cailan?"

"I need...I need my cock in you," His reply sound more like a plea than an answer to her question.

Charlotte massaged his length, "You shall have that. First, in my mouth, then I'm gonna ride you until you cant talk," Charlotte took his length in her mouth, looking up at him as she slowly withdrew her mouth. She ran her tongue from the base up to the tip, sinking her mouth down on him again. It wasnt enough, she needed to him inside of her, filling her up.

Cailan moaned as she withdrew her hot mouth from him, looking down to see her stripping her dress off. He groaned at the naked view of his wife, "Come here now, woman, before I come over there and fuck you stupid."

Charlotte laughed, "Oh, is that so?" Cailan growled in response, so Charlotte slowly sunk to her knees at his feet, crawling up his body. He watched her, she was easily the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. She straddled him, guiding him to her entrance, slowly lowering herself down on until he filled her completely. She rolled her hips making him groan. Charlotte found a steady rhythm, it was pleasurable but not enough. She need him to fuck her hard, not content with being on top, she lent down, her nose touching his, "Fuck me, Cailan," She demanded.

Cailan moved quickly, helping Charlotte move from him, he watched as Charlotte got on her hands and knees, "Can you make me scream again?" She asked with a smirked.

Cailan entered her quickly, gripping onside of her hips with his right hand and fisting her hair with his left. He moved quickly and forcefully in and out her out, pulling her head backwards by her hair. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he was determined to see through Charlotte's pleasure before his own.

Charlotte fisted the blanket as Cailan slammed into her over and over from behind, he arms had given way, feeling like jelly as her orgasm crashed over her once more, she cried out, screaming his name.

Cailan's seed filled her as he said her name repeatedly, they collapsed together in a heap of tangled bodies and limps, "Wow," He breathed out.

Charlotte laughed, "Yeah, that was amazing. You were amazing."

Cailan kissed her gently, "So were you. I love you."

Charlotte stroked his cheek , "I love you too."

The newly weds snuck up to their room. Cailan slipped into the bath that the servants had prepared for them. Charlotte joined him settling in between his legs. Cailan pulled her back against his chest, his hands going to her belly, he watched in awe at his child moving inside his wife, "Does it hurt when she moves like that?"

Charlotte rubbed her belly, "No, it gets a little uncomfortable sometimes but I dont mind. I think it just shows that she's happy."

Cailan felt a pushing against his palm, "I know, Rowan, Papa is very happy when he's snuggled up to Mama."

Charlotte giggled, "You practically purr, dear husband."

Cailan hummed in agreement, "I suppose I do, but you are very warm and so comfortable."

"Is that why you married me?" Charlotte said with a smirk.

"One of the reasons, but it would take far too long to list them all."

"I have one reason I married you."

Cailan raised his eyebrows, "Really, do tell."

"Because your Cailan, that's all the reason I needed."

Cailan kissed her shoulder, breathing in her scent, "Lets go to bed."

They both got out of the bath, drying each other off as they normally did. Charlotte got into bed first, finding a comfy position to lie in, then Cailan slipped in next to her. The newly weds were soon fast asleep. It had been a good day, full of happy memories, now they had many more memories to make, as rulers, a couple and parents.


	10. A King returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just fluff.
> 
> I like fluff.

Cailan and Charlotte stayed snuggled up in bed way past breakfast time. It had been two weeks since they married and had mostly kept to themselves, choosing to have people bring food up to them. Everyone in the small castle left the newly weds alone, going about their various activities.

A knock to the door of their bedroom roused them from their dozing. Cailan stretched out, letting out a yawn, "What is it?"

The voice of Teagan travelled through the door, "Sorry to interrupt, but Ren and Zevran are back and...well you'll want to see this."

Cailan jumped out of bed, throwing on his clothes, he threw open the door, "Where are they?"

"This way, don't be too alarmed," Teagan lead Cailan to another bedroom, Bryce and Eleanor stood at the end bed, while Ren, Anders and Bethany stood by the bed tending to someone.

Cailan pushed his way through to his frail looking father laying on the bed, he swallowed hard, "Will he make it?"

Eleanor put her arm around him, "He's unwell but he's stable for now."

"Zevran, where did you find him?"

"The lovely Ren and I followed a lead to Antiva. We broke into Velabanchel, we thought we get there too late."

"So how did you find him?"

"Ren is quite the vicious one when she wants something and not getting it. She repeatedly used lightening spells against a new, young recruit, it didn't take long to get the information, he even helped us get your father out."

"He willingly helped?" Cailan asked, incredulous.

Ren looked up with a smirk, "Like he said, I'm quite vicious."

Anders stood up from the bed, "Right, he's stable for now, but he needs peace, so everyone out."

Everyone left the room, Cailan being last to leave, willing his father to get better.

* * *

" _That humming sound!"_ Maric recognised that voice, the voice was that of Lady Cousland, but Maric knew she couldn't be in Velabanchel. " _Maybe I'm not in Velabanchel,"_ He reasoned. He opened his eyes gently, blinking several times to adjust to the sunlight shining through the window. Then he saw the bright blue eyes of Lady Cousland.

Charlotte smiled at Maric, "Welcome back, your majesty," She wiped his face with a damp cloth before pouring some water into a goblet, she held it up to his lips, "Drink."

Maric drunk eagerly at the water offered, coughing, he cleared his throat, "Lady Cousland, where am I?"

"Safe in Rainsfere," Charlotte paused, smiling, "And its not Lady Cousland any more."

"Oh, your father finally find a husband appropriate for you. Who did you marry?"

"I think your son can explain that better."

Maric watched as Charlotte got up from the bed, he noticed the swell around her belly, she was to have a child, and not much longer to go by the look of it. He watched as his son entered the room, he would be king now, although Charlotte didn't address Cailan with the proper greeting. He touched her tenderly, whispering in her while stroking her bump before sitting down on the bed next to him. Maric looked past Cailan to Alistair standing by Charlotte in the door frame. Cailan looked back to Alistair, tilting his head towards the other side of the bed.

Alistair sat on the other side of Maric, "How are you feeling, father?" Cailan asked, touching his father's hand gently.

It warmed Maric's heart to know that his son was worried about him, he could see it in his face. He turned to Alistair, worry etched on the face of his youngest son, shame made him look away "I feel achy, but I'll be fine," He turned back to Alistair, "Alistair, I.." Maric had no idea how to finish that sentence.

Alistair stood up, he wasn't quite ready for this talk, "I'll go and help Teagan. Are you coming, Charlotte?" Alistair left the room, Charlotte following close behind.

"Don't try and make excuses, father. Alistair isn't ready to hear them," Cailan warned, "He had a terrible life, why did you ignore him for so long?"

"I though he'd be happier with Eamon, rather than being known as a royal bastard."

"That would have been good if Eamon's irritating wife didn't send him away to the chantry."

Maric looked at his son in alarm, "What! Eamon told me, Alistair went to start his templar training."

"He lied, Isolde ordered Alistair to be sent away. He was discarded by you and Eamon," Cailan felt himself getting angry, the protective feelings towards his little brother made him feel so angry at the injustice, "You are a fool. You discarded your second son, my little brother and for what reason. Do not claim mother as your reason, she had been gone for at least two years before he was born."

"I honestly do not know why I did it. I thought his life would be hard, being a half Orlesian, half elven, mage blooded, royal bastard would have been problematic, but his life ended up no better," Maric sighed, he felt like such a failure. Desire to protect his to youngest son had led to a massive mistake.

"He just needs time, he was open to a relationship with me. Thanks to Lottie's influence, it pushed me to approach Alistair and I'm glad I did."

"Lady Cousland?" Who did she marry?"

Cailan blushed and laughed lightly, "Its Queen Charlotte Theirin now."

Maric smiled, remembering that Charlotte was heavy with child, he felt a little flutter in his heart, "And the child?"

"A very eagerly awaited heir, a girl apparently."

"What happened to Anora?"

Cailan's face dropped, "I'll explain all that another time. For now, you need some rest," Cailan got up from the bed, leaving his father to rest.

Later on, Charlotte brought food into Maric, "Hello, your majesty. Are you in the mood for dinner?"

"Absolutely and you don't need to call me "your majesty"."

Charlotte set down the tray in front of Maric and sat down on the bed, "What shall I call you then?"

"You can call me, Maric or father, maybe."

"Well, I normally call my father "Papa" so maybe "Pa" is you then, plus its easy for when the baby is older."

Maric lifted his hand to her stomach, just stopping before he touched the wriggling bump, "May I?"

"Of course," Charlotte sat back a little, letting Maric explore her growing belly.

"She's a wriggly one," Maric said, smiling.

"Ah yes, she's normally charming her father at night, when they think I'm sleeping and he's talking to her."

Cailan walked into the room, carrying a bowl of fresh raspberries and cream, Charlotte immediately liberated him of the bowl and scurried to a chair in the corner of the room to eat them, "If our child comes out pink, you're to blame, wifey," Charlotte muttered a response that was inaudible to both Cailan and Maric, "How are you feeling, father?"

"Still achy, but I'm doing fine," Maric paused, deep in thought, "It's funny you two are married now. Charlotte was my first choice of wife for you."

Cailan looked at Charlotte stunned, who was just as stunned, "What? Did you never ask Bryce for his agreement?"

"Oh I did, he said no. He didn't want to betroth Lottie as a baby and wanted to wait until she was older."

"Why me?" Charlotte asked.

"I first met you when you were over a year old, Cailan was nearly 6 at the time."

_Maric and Cailan arrived at Highever just before sundown. Cailan had started to whine that he was hungry. Bryce had come out to greet them at the castle entrance, "Bryce, my good friend," Maric embraced the younger man._

" _King Maric, it is a pleasure to see you again," Bryce looked down at Cailan, ruffling the young prince's hair, "Pleasure to see you too, Prince Cailan. How much trouble are you and my son going to get into this time?"_

_Cailan gave Bryce a toothy grin, "Lots and lots, Teyrn Cousland."_

_Bryce chuckled, "Come on young man, lets feed that rumbling belly," Cailan took Bryce's hand and walked into the castle. Cailan liked Teyrn Cousland, he was fun and treated him kindly, but he liked Teyrna Cousland better, she always gave him big cuddles._

_Sure enough, as soon as Bryce, Cailan and Maric entered, Eleanor scooped him up and kissed his forehead, "Hello, young prince. Did you miss us?"_

_Cailan giggled, kicking his legs as Eleanor tickled him, "Yes, can we have strawberry swords again?"_

" _Oh I think we can do that. Would you like to meet Charlotte?" Eleanor set Cailan down on the ground._

" _Yes please," Cailan jumped up and down, excited to meet Fergus' little sister._

_Eleanor led Cailan to the dining room, taking him to the top table where a giggling brunette sat in a wooden high chair, "Cailan, this is Charlotte."_

_Cailan stuck his tongue out to Charlotte, making her laugh loudly, "'Gain," She demanded. Cailan obliged the little girl._

_Eventually, they all sat down for dinner, Charlotte and Cailan swapping bits of food they didn't like for bits they did. For dessert, Charlotte was given a big bowl of raspberries, she sat eating them quietly, albeit messily. Cailan leant his chin against the edge of her high chair, opening his mouth. Charlotte giggled,putting a raspberry in his mouth. He chewed it comically and opened his mouth for another._

" _No," Charlotte said, shaking her head._

_Cailan pouted, making a said face at Charlotte, "Pwease!"_

" _No," She said again in her little voice._

_Cailan tried to steal one from the bowl, Charlotte smacked his hand, "No!" She shouted._

_Cailan looked around at what he could offer the little girl, he saw his left over bowl of cream, he picked it up holding it in front of her, "You can share my cream."_

_Charlotte's eyes lit up, as Cailan put the cream in front of her. Together they devoured both cream and raspberries._

_Eleanor saw Cailan and Charlotte's cream covered faces, "Look at you two, a couple of mucky pups aren't you," Charlotte smiled innocently, while Cailan had a cheeky giggle._

_After dinner, Eleanor took Charlotte, Cailan and Fergus to the library to play. She sat Charlotte on soft furs and Cailan sat in front of her. He watched her try to get up and walk, but she kept falling back on her bottom. Cailan stood up, taking Charlotte's hands, he pulled her to her feet, "Come on, Lottie, walk to me," Cailan stood back, letting go of her hands, after a little wobble, Charlotte took her first steps. Cailan clapped, "Well done, Lottie."_

_Charlotte yawned, grizzling, "Are you tired, Lottie?" Cailan picked her up, carrying her to the Teyrn and Teyrna's room. He placed her on the bed, tucking her under the furs, he crawled in next to her. Fergus joined them a few moments later, together all three children fell asleep, Charlotte twirling her fingers around the prince's blonde hair._

_Eleanor went to the library to check on the children, she panicked slightly. Leaving the library she saw Maric and Bryce, "I cant find the children."_

_Bryce and Maric panicked, "Lets check the rooms," Bryce suggested. Bryce went into his room and stopped, having a little chuckle to himself, "I've found them," He whispered out of the door. Maric and Eleanor joined him to see the three in bed, Cailan casting a protective arm over Charlotte. They decided to leave the children in the bed, they look far too peaceful to be disturbed._

"You two were almost destined for each other right from the first meeting."

"You're still obsessed with raspberries, Lottie."

Charlotte smiled, "And you still steal them from me. You're lucky I love you."

Cailan returned her smile, "I'm very lucky."

"You still haven't answered, why me?" Charlotte asked again.

"Because Cailan was completely taken by you, even from a young age. I thought you'd be a good queen and wife to my son. I've known for years about the secret feelings you had for each other, I used to watch you both, it was obvious. I'm glad you married."

"So am I," Cailan said, walking over to Charlotte. He bent down to kiss her tenderly, "The Maker himself said we should be together."

Charlotte stroked her husband's hair, "And we are. No matter what, they cant separate us now."


	11. Making friends and avoiding enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken so long to update. Hope you enjoy it.

Maric paced the room back and forth, over and over, occasionally throwing a glance in his son's direction, "Are you sure?"

"Father, I'm sure. Loghain retreated in battle. If Lottie wasn't there, I'd be dead."

"Why, why would he do that?"

Cailan slumped down into a chair, "I don't know. Anora refused an heir so Lottie became my mistress. I think they knew I was falling in love with her."

"Son, you've been in love with her since you were a teenager."

"I need to keep them safe. They are every thing to me and without them, I'd have nothing," Cailan pressed his mouth to his fingers, trying to chase away the image of a life without Charlotte.

Maric sat next to his son, tapping him gently on the back, "You wont lose them. Where is Alistair?"

"With Hawke."

"I feel I owe him the truth."

"I'll go find him," Cailan stood up, walking to the door. He turned to his father, "Go easy on him, he's my little brother."

"You really are fond of him, aren't you?"

"I am, if you made the effort, you would be too," Cailan smiled before leaving the room.

Maric sat and waited for Alistair, this was his chance to gain his youngest son back. Maric jumped to his feet when the door opened, revealing Alistair, "Alistair, thank you for coming. Take a seat."

Alistair pulled a seat opposite to the chair Maric was sitting in, "Cailan said you wanted to see me."

"Yes. Just first, I want you to know I don't expect anything from you. If you want answers, I will give them as truthfully as possible."

"Ok. So who is my real mother?"

"Her name is Fiona, she is an Elven mage. We met when she was a grey warden."

"Why did you both abandon me?"

Maric's face burned with shame, the guilt felt unpleasant in his stomach, "I cant really give you Fiona's reasons," Maric paused briefly, "I did it because I wanted to protect you. People would look at you with such venom, I couldn't do that to you."

"Why didn't you do anything when Eamon sent me away?"

"Because he lied to me. He said you went out of choice," Maric huffed his chest, "I wish I stood up for you when you were born. Made it clear you were my son. I didn't and the regret eats at me."

"So what happens now?"

"That's up to you. I want you to forgive me, to be my son. But is all your decision. If you don't forgive, at least you and Cailan have each other."

Alistair stood up as Maric stood up. Alistair embraced his father with uneasiness that soon faded away, "I understand why you did it. Thank you for being honest."

Maric held his youngest son, grateful for the chance to bond with him, "Thank you for forgiving me. I'm so very proud of you," They stayed in the embrace for a few more minutes. It was what they both need and what they had longed for.

* * *

Charlotte watched from the bed as Cailan prepared for his travels. Every time she watched him put on his armour, a feeling of dread settled in her stomach, "How long will it take to get to Orzammar?"

"A day or two, hopefully," Cailan sighed. He hated having to leave Charlotte, every time they parted, someone's life was in danger."

Charlotte burst into tears, "Oh, these bloody pregnancy moods."

Cailan chuckled, sitting next to his wife, "My darling queen. All the pains and moods will be worth it when we have a perfect mini version of you," Cailan kissed her nose, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"You bloody charmer," She looked up at him with wet eyes, "Please be careful."

"I will be back before you know it. I'll see you in Redcliffe," Cailan kissed her one more time before getting up from the bed, "I'll count the hours until you are back in my arms."

Charlotte stood with Leandra and Teagan, watching as the group disappeared into the woods. It would be at least a week until she saw him again. As much as she loved Teagan and Leandra, she would feel lost without Cailan.

* * *

Charlotte went for a midnight stroll around the modest castle. The baby was being very active and she couldn't sleep without worrying about Cailan. She entered the library, placing the candle she carried, on the desk. She sat reading for a few minutes before a loud clanging noise grabbed her attention. Creeping out of the library, she walked towards the stairs, listening for any more noise. Then she heard it, Ser Cauthrien's voice drifting up the stairs towards her. She run to Leandra's room to wake her, "Leandra, wake up. We have to go," She whispered, shaking Leandra gently.

Leandra woke up, blinking her blurry eyes, "What is it, Lottie?"

"Loghain has found us. We need to get to Teagan," Both women crept towards Teagan's room, hurrying in quick when they saw candle light coming up the stairs. Charlotte closed the door slowly as Leandra woke Teagan.

"Bann Teagan. Wake up."

Teagan groaned, "What is it?"

"Loghain's army is here."

Teagan got up quickly, pulling on his clothes, "I have a way out. They are looking for you, Lottie."

Charlotte blocked the door, lodging a chair underneath the handle, "I know, I guess they've realised that I'm pregnant."

"Let's go," Teagan opened a small, hidden door that lead to a hallway.

Charlotte looked at the size of the hallway, "You think I'm going to fit?"

"Just get in there and breath in," Teagan let Charlotte and Leandra go ahead of him, barely closing the door in time as the troops burst in to his bedroom.

They manoeuvred through the passage ways, finally reaching the grounds near the stables, "Thank the Maker," Charlotte huffed out, "She didn't like that."

The journey to Redcliffe was a quiet one. It did nothing but heighten Charlotte's nerves, for she knew, Loghain's army wasn't far away, "Teagan, I don't think we will be alone for too much longer."

Teagan looked around, "Agreed, we should head to the docks."

Charlotte nodded and Teagan took the lead, guiding them easily in the dark to the docks. He had done this before during the Orlesian occupation as a child in case something were to happen unexpectedly, so he knew the way well enough. Before they approached the wooden boat that was always kept there, Teagan stopped to listen, there were not any sounds to indicate that they were being followed. That did not mean, however, company would not be far behind.

The sound of booted footsteps vibrated though the ground. They knew the army wasn't far away. Teagan helped Charlotte into the boat as torch light broke through the gap in the trees. Teagan untied the boat and pushed it from the shore was his foot, "Leandra, keep rowing until you get to the circle tower."

Charlotte tried to stand up, reaching for Teagan, "What about you?" She asked, panicked.

Teagan kissed his niece's forehead, "I'll be fine, you are the most important person right now."

Charlotte could only watch as the shore faded into the distance. She could just make out Teagan being surrounded by soldiers, "He'll be fine, Charlotte," Leandra soothed. Charlotte nodded and sat down properly, hoping that Teagan really would be fine.

Teagan woke up on the cold stone floor, his head aching. He remembered little, just being surrounded by soldiers. Sitting up, he took in his surroundings and then he saw him. Loghain.

Loghain approached Teagan, ordering two guards to pull him to his feet. Loghain circled Teagan, like he was prey, "Now Teagan, where is the girl?"

"What girl?" Teagan grunted, doubling over in pain as a soldier punched him in the stomach.

"don't play games. Where is Charlotte Cousland?"

"As if I would tell you. You just want to kill her," He spluttered out, winded by the blow to the stomach.

"I don't plan to kill her yet. She has something that I want," Loghain ordered the soldier to punch him again.

"Teagan, just tell him where she is," Eamon pleaded, trying to protect his wife and child.

Teagan simply looked away, "No. I will not give her up."

Loghain, angered by Teagan's blatant defiance, unsheathed his sword and held the blade under Teagan's throat. "TELL ME!" Loghain roared, thrusting the metal against Teagan's skin. Teagan looked at the blade and then at Loghain, he knew giving up Charlotte would be the same as signing her death warrant and that was something he could not do to her or Cailan. He answered Loghain's demand by spitting in his face. The Teyrn took a step back and wiped his face before signalling to the guards to put Teagan on the ground. When the Bann put his feet to the floor, Loghain hit him square in the face with his gauntleted fist, sending him to the floor as blood erupted from his nose. "Put this traitor back in his chains," snarled Loghain as he left the room, Eamon following behind him.

* * *

Charlotte and Leandra arrived at the circle tower as the sun was setting. Both women were cold, tired and hungry. As they approached the main door to the tower, they were approached by two templars, "State your business!" The older templar stated.

"I am Lady Charlotte Cousland of Highever, Daughter of Teyrn Bryce Cousland. This is Lady Leandra Hawke of Kirkwall. We request shelter. I'm with child and we are in danger," Charlotte stopped to breathe, "I really need to sit down."

The templars escorted them into the tower. Another man approached them, "Knight-Commander Greagoir. Two nobles requesting shelter."

Greagoir bowed to the women, "How can we be of service?"

Charlotte sighed, sitting on a chair that a handsome blonde templar had placed for her, "This might be confusing for you, so it's best with we talk in private."

"Very well. Follow me," Greagoir led them to a cosy room with a desk by a fireplace and several chairs around it. He turned to greet a man and a familiar looking woman who had entered the room, "This is Grand Enchanter Irving and one of our most senior enchanters, Wynne."

"You were Ostagar?" Charlotte said to Wynne, trying to stand up to greet her.

Wynne waved away Charlotte's attempts at standing, "Yes I was. I remember you, my dear. Betrothed to King Cailan?"

"Married to him actually."

"I thought King Cailan was dead," Greagoir interrupted.

"He was betrayed in battle by Teyrn Loghain. I managed to save him," Charlotte accepted a cup of tea from Wynne with gratitude, taking a sip of the warm liquid. It was heavenly to her chilled bones, "He is currently building an army so he can take his Kingdom back. Now I am here, I would like to offer you a deal."

Irving and Greagoir sat forward, taking an interest, "What kind of deal?" Irving asked.

"I want to offer the mages some sort of freedom and I want the Templars to maintain their freedom."

"What kind of Freedoms?" Irving's interest was peaked. This could finally be a stepping stone for mages.

"Mages with good standing, would be allowed to live and work outside of the tower. Have families and such. I will offer land in which mages to build their village to live in."

"How do the the Templars come into it?" Greagoir asked, intrigued.

"Mages will report to the Templars. Some will maintain the tower and some will have outposts for the mages that don't live in the tower."

"That sounds reasonable. What will we have to do in return?"

"You will help my husband get his Kingdom back. Do this and you will have your deal."

Greagoir and Irving exchanged glances at each other and nodded, "We will take your offer. The mages and Templars are yours for when the time comes."

"Excellent. Now my companion and I are very tired and hungry. We will have to wait until the King returns."

Charlotte explored the library for a while after dinner, browsing through the books it had to offer. After a while, tiredness had finally won and she decided to go to bed. She left the library, turning a corner, bumping into something solid. A very apologetic voice echoed the stone walls as she tried to steady herself, "My Lady, I apologise, I did not see you."

Charlotte looked up to see the handsome face of the blonde templar that offered her a chair earlier, "It's no bother. Queen Charlotte, pleasure to meet you."

"Ser Cullen. It is a pleasure, my Lady. I hope I haven't hurt the little one," Cullen bowed to her, silently cursing the blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Oh no, she's been through a lot worse than a bump. Well I better get to bed, don't want to be exhausted when my husband returns."

Cullen watched as Charlotte walked away, "Goodnight, your Majesty."

Charlotte turned back a little, "Goodnight, Ser Cullen."


	12. A lonely road

Cailan dawdled along, occasionally kicking the dirt,tired and drained mentally after the deep roads. He wanted to hold his queen again. He longed to touch her, smell her scent and just lay beside her, watching as she slept. The war against Loghain was taking his toll on him, kept him from his beloved.

He didn't realise Maric had fell back to walk with him, "Son?" He asked gently.

"Mmm, yes Father?"

"You're thinking about, Lottie?"

Cailan sighed, "Yes, it's been a week. I hate being without her."

"You'll be reunited with her soon," Maric soothed.

"I don't mean now. It's everything else. We should be enjoying being newly-weds and waiting our child's arrival. But no, I'm here and she isn't. I will take Loghain's head off," He grunted in anger, balling his fists.

"Now son, don't do anything too hasty."

Cailan stopped abruptly, staring at his father, "Too hasty? That man nearly got me killed and stole my throne, that's not even the worst of it," He huffed, face flashing red, "He made this personal, he threatened my precious girls. Two people who did nothing to deserve it," Cailan stood chest to chest with his father. His height allowing him a slightly more intimidating stature, "So you can be sure, Loghain will pay. If you don't like it, you can join him," Cailan stormed away from his father, overtaking the rest of the party.

Alistair fell back to talk to his father, "He isn't mad at you," He said softly with a smile.

"I know, son," Maric sighed looking towards his eldest son, before turning to his youngest, "He misses Lottie."

"How are you, Father? I know you and Loghain were..."

"He was like a brother to me. Knowing that he nearly had my boys killed and now he's after Lottie and Rowan. That's hard to take."

"don't blame yourself, Father."

Maric looked towards Scarlett, "How is it going with Scarlett?"

"Well, we are intending to marry."

Maric smiled, "She's a good match for you. Attractive and strong, like her mother."

Alistair nudged his father with his elbow, "You sly old dog," Alistair said with a wink.

Maric chuckled, "I'm still a youngish man, It'd be nice to marry again."

"Maybe you should pursue her. She is a noble and available."

"Perhaps I should. She is rather lovely," Maric stopped suddenly, listening to every little sound his ears picked up, "Stop!"

Cailan approached his father, "What is it?" He whispered.

"I think I can hear footsteps. Lots of them," He whispered back hurriedly. His ears strained to hear the sounds. A voice echoed through the trees, a voice Maric recognised instantly, "I can hear Loghain."

Cailan nodded in agreement, "wouldn't it be a good idea to run right about now?"

The group headed to the trees, hiding in the under brush. Maric and Cailan listened as the sound of a hundred booted footsteps walked past them.

Maric recognised the voice of Ser Cauthrien talking to Loghain, "Any news of where the girl is hiding my lord?"

"No. She cant be far away."

"She wasn't in Highever?" Ser Cauthrien questioned.

Loghain grunted in anger, "No she wasn't. Howe has a lot to answer for."

"He didn't deal with the family, My lord?

"No he did not. Cousland's army chased away Howe's men with ease," The bitterness in Loghain's voice was obvious to all ears.

"What will you do when you've got the girl?"

"I plan to throw her in prison. Once she has had the child, I will kill her."

Maric and Alistair grabbed Cailan as he tried to dive out of his hiding place, towards Loghain. They remained deathly silent until the sounded of booted footsteps faded away.

Maric released Cailan from his grasp, "Patience son. You will have your chance to deal with him."

Cailan snatched himself away from Alistair, straightening himself out, "I need to find my wife."

The group made it to Redcliffe as the sun had begun to set. Alistair led them to a secret route into the castle. Maric and Cailan didn't want to risk being recognised as the walked through the village. As they walked through the dungeons of the castle, a whispering voice was just about audible, coming from a cell. Alistair approached the cell, recognising the red hair of his Uncle, "Teagan?" He asked, dropping to his knees to meet Teagan's eye line.

Teagan looked up, his eyes red and black, his skin covered in bruises of varying stages of healing. In the dim light he saw Alistair and a small smile stretched across his split and dry lips. "Alistair," he breathed, he sounded incredibly tired.

"Hold on, Teagan," said Alistair hurriedly as he started checking the lock to the cell. "We'll have you out of there in no time."

"I trust you, Alistair," replied Teagan, if he could have laughed or cried for joy he would have but right now he was just too relieved at not being forgotten to care about that now.

Alistair and Cailan struggled with the door, pulling, pushing as hard as they could, but to no avail. Ren approached them, pulling them both back by their shoulders, "Allow me," She said as her hands glowed blue. The lock to the cell door froze, making the metal brittle. She stood back, as Cailan unsheathed his sword. He smashed the handle of his sword into the lock, making it shatter. They pulled the door open, Anders slipped in to help Teagan, healing him as much as he could.

Teagan managed to stumble to a chair with the help of Alistair and Anders. Cailan handed him a flask of water. Teagan took it gratefully, drinking the flask dry. He hadn't eaten or drunk in days, so the water hitting his dry throat was heaven.

Cailan crouched down in front of Teagan, "Uncle Teagan, where is Lottie?" He asked, worried for his uncle's health.

Teagan hacked out of cough and inhaled deeply, "When we got here, Loghain's army had already sacked the castle. Some of them came to Rainsfere, we got out in time," Teagan coughed again, "I sent Lottie with Leandra to Kinloch Hold. Loghain ordered me tortured, but I wouldn't tell them where she was."

Cailan stood up sighing, "We saw the army pass us. He wants the baby," Cailan turned away from the others. The thought of losing Lottie and Rowan crushed his soul every time. He just couldn't let Loghain get them, even if he had to die to protect them.

"Teagan, where is Eamon?" Maric asked.

"Upstairs," Teagan huffed out a reply.

"He didn't think to get you out?" Maric replied, irritated by the thought of Eamon leaving his own brother in a cell to rot.

"I don't know if he's even alive."

Maric helped Teagan off the chair, standing him up, "Come on, lets get upstairs."


	13. Never a dull moment

They moved upstairs to the main hall, Alistair helping Teagan navigate the narrow stone steps. They found Eamon sitting in a chair by the fireplace, nursing a goblet of wine.

Maric walked towards his former brother in law, stopping before the chair, "Eamon?" He said calmly.

Eamon looked up, surprised to see the long thought dead king, "Maric? We thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not. You have some explaining to do."

Eamon swallowed hard, "About what?"

"Why you left Teagan to die in the cells. Also why you abandoned my son," Maric yanked Eamon to his feet, by his collar, "Get up, I don't want Alistair to hear this," He dragged the man to his study, slamming the door behind him.

Maric stood before Eamon, his height and presence making him cower, "Why did you abandon my son? I trusted him to you."

"You cant judge me, Maric. You left the boy in the first place."

"I didn't abandon him, I gave him to you. I wanted him to be safe. I should have just kept him with me," Maric stood at the fireplace, staring into the flames. He should have kept Alistair with him, but it was regret that was to be his punishment.

"Isolde didn't want him here. What could I do?"

Maric saw red, throwing a book against the door, "You should have told that selfish bitch to shut up or better yet, returned him to me. Not shove him in the chantry because he was inconvenience," He yelled.

Alistair jumped when the book hit the door he was leaning against. He wanted to know if either men regretted their actions. He knew that Maric did. He knew his father would change the past if he could, but Alistair was content with the knowledge. He pressed himself against the door to again to listen.

Maric sighed deeply, rubbing his temples, "I want to know what Loghain's plans are for Alistair and Lottie. I know you know."

Eamon took a seat at his desk, huffing out a breath, "He wants to hunt and kill all wardens. He knows Alistair made it out. With regards to Lady Cousland, he spoke about a child."

"Queen Charlotte," Maric corrected, "What does he want with my granddaughter?"

Eamon stood up quickly in surprise, "But...but what of Queen Anora?"

"Anora Mac Tir will be tried and convicted of treason. Her punishment will be whatever the Queen wishes it to be," Maric smiled when thinking of his new daughter in law, she would be a wonderful queen, "Ferelden has a new queen, a better queen. She has big plans for our country and the people will love her for it."

"People will not accept her as queen. Anora is their queen," Eamon said defiantly, strolling over to Maric.

"She was queen, until my son dissolved his marriage to her," Maric picked up a small portrait of Rowan, smiling sadly. She would be proud of her son, that he was certain of, "Yes, Cailan and Lottie will be excellent monarchs. Cailan has already planned a ceremony to officially recognise Alistair."

"You think people will accept your half elven bastard as Royalty?" Eamon sneered.

Maric flew at Eamon, throwing him against a bookshelf by his throat, "Do not ever slur my boy like that again. People will accept him for the remarkable young man he is," Maric released his throat, straightening out the ruffled collar, "Do not tell Loghain that Cailan and me are alive nor where Alistair and Lottie are hiding. Any harm comes to them, I will take your head off and make your wife watch. Do you understand?"

Eamon nodded weakly, "Yes I understand, Maric."

"Good. Now on to Teagan. He's your own brother."

Before Eamon could reply, Teagan entered, still limping slightly but otherwise fit again, "Maric, Cailan wishes to go to Lottie," He cast an uneasy stare to his brother. He didn't trust his brother with the knowledge of where Lottie was, he knew Eamon wouldn't hesitate to give her up to protect himself, "I wish to come with you."

"Are you well enough?" Maric asked with concern. He had always liked Teagan, even more so now he knew who much Teagan endured to protect Lottie.

"I am. I wish to know Lottie is safe."

"Very well," Maric turned to Eamon, a deadly stare in his eyes, "I warn you, Eamon, they better not find us."

Eamon sighed in defeat, "They will not find out from me."

The group left Redcliffe with Teagan in tow, headed to Kinloch Hold to find Charlotte and Leandra.

* * *

They approached what was left of Lothering. The small town had been pretty much destroyed, some buildings still in flames. They saw a young red headed woman searching through the burnt remains of the chantry. Bethany called out to her, "Sister Leliana?"

The red head looked up recognising the young mage, "Bethany!" She replied is she approached them, "What are you doing there?"

"Travelling. Why are you here?"

"I came back from my own travels. I did not expect to come back to this."

"Anders?" Alistair interrupted, "Do you sense that?"

"Yes, I do. Ren?" He asked, turning to the white haired mage.

"Darkspawn!" She replied, nodding to Duncan as she grabbed her staff.

Everyone prepared for the onslaught of creatures, "Emissary!" Duncan shouted. They dispatched of most the darkspawn with ease. Rhythmic thumping told them an ogre was stomping its way through the trees towards them.

Cailan took a step back slightly, looking up to take in the size of the beast, "At least it's not one on one," He said to Alistair, nervously.

Alistair smiled at his brother, "First one to get it in the neck doesn't have to buy any ale for a year."

"You are on, little brother," Cailan shouted back as he ran towards the beast.

Before they barrelled head long into the beast, they split up and each brother flanked the massive ogre. Alistair was first and leapt up with his sword unsheathed, burying it deeply into the creature's chest, tainted blood spewing from the wound and coating his sword and arms. Cailan was next and from the rear, drove his sword into the beast's shoulder and for a moment hung there with his feet well off the ground. Quickly he pulled a dagger from his belt and swung on the embedded hilt of his sword and stabbed through its neck. Cailan fell backwards, landing with a bump, watching the beast swaying. He scrambled away from the stumbling beast, then it fell, making a loud thump as it landed in the mud.

Alistair walked over to his brother, laughing exhaustedly. He extended a hand to a muddy Cailan, who was also laughing. Once upright, Cailan put his around Alistair's shoulders, while Alistair did the same. Both huffed out a breath, looking at the dead beast, "Now that was a great brotherly activity," Cailan laughed out, squeezing his brother playfully.

"Indeed, it was. I guess you won this one," Alistair nudged Cailan, smirking, "Of course, it was just a fluke."

Cailan chortled, smearing mud into Alistair's hair, "Of course, it was little brother. Of course it was."

Maric joined his sons, smiling inside as he watched them playfully scrap. He should have kept Alistair with him. He knew now that Alistair would have had a good life as a prince, but luckily there was still time for Maric to give him that life and allow his grandchildren to have it too, "What are you boys doing?" He asked with a smile.

Cailan tapped his brother on the chest with the palm of his hand, "Just teaching Alistair a thing or two."

Maric chuckled, "Nobility will never be the same with you two around. Your children will be just as much trouble."

The men started walking back to the others, not really in much of a rush to find them, they knew the darkspawn had been dealt with. Cailan hugged his brother as they walked, "Yes, King Cailan and Prince Alistair, the jesters of Ferelden."

Alistair had a sobering thought. What would they do if the nobles refused to accept him? He had already heard Maric discuss this with Eamon, "Father?" He said quietly, "What will happen if they wont accept me, like Eamon said?"

Maric turned to his youngest son, sincerity shone in his eyes, holding Alistair in front of him by his shoulders, "My boy, they will accept you, because they would be foolish not to. You are my son and I'm proud that you call me father, although I don't deserve that title."

"You deserve it because it takes a lot of courage to do what you did, even more admit that you got it wrong," Alistair smiled back at his father, he could see the pride pouring out of him.

"I did get it wrong, but at least I have a chance at putting it right," Maric turned and they continued to walk, "Lets go find the others."

Teagan reached down to the darkspawn he just killed, pulling his sword out of the beast's neck, internally cringing at the blood and flesh that came with it. He looked around, spotting the pretty bard on the floor, covered in mud. He walked over to her, extending his hands out, "Allow me, my lady."

Leliana smiled at him, "Thank you, Bann Teagan," She said as she gratefully accepted his assistance. Teagan pulled her to her feet, holding her soft hands. She smiled at him, feeling tingles as he smiled back. He really was a truly handsome man. They looked at each other for a while before Cailan interrupted them.

"Ahem, excuse me Uncle, but I'd really like to get to my wife now," Cailan said loudly with a little snigger evident in his voice.

* * *

The journey to the circle tower was exhausting. Cailan looked forward to holding his wife again and proper bed. Little did he know, more challenges would face him before he found her again.

A greying man stopped them as they entered the tower. He recognised Cailan and Maric immediately, "Your majesties, I am Knight Commander Greagoir," He introduced himself, bowing nervously at the two royals, "I'm afraid, Lady Theirin is no longer here."

Teagan stepped forward abruptly, "What do you mean? I sent her here, she wouldn't have left. Where is Lady Leandra?"

"They both left two days ago," He said as his eyes shifted around the room.

Maric narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He knew this man was lying, "What are you hiding, Knight Commander?" He asked, his voice low.

Greagoir fumbled his words, trying to think of a reasonable reply, but he didn't have one. A female entered the entrance hall, walking over to them, "Tell him Knight Commander, he has a right to know."

Cailan looked towards the woman he vaguely recognised, "Tell me what?" Cailan was getting worried, he knew something had happened to Charlotte.

The woman got closer to him, "Your wife has been taken by one of our senior enchanters to the harrowing chamber."

Cailan turned to Anders, "Anders, please tell me what he plans to do with her."

"I suspect they already know what he wants to do, as do Ren, Bethany and myself."

"Maker! Bethany exclaimed in disbelief, "He plans to use the baby as a living body for a demon."

Cailan felt his legs falter slightly, his wife and child in danger again and he was not around to prevent it. He steeled himself, setting himself upright, "Have you...have you tried to get her back?"

"Well no. Most of the tower is crawling with the undead and blood mages."

Cailan's face turned red with rage. He stepped towards Greagoir, standing chest to chest with him, "I DONT CARE IF THE ENTIRE ORLESION ARMY WAS IN THERE. HE HAS MY WIFE!" He roared, so angry his whole body was shaking.

Ren stepped towards Wynne, ready to face whatever was in the tower, "Wynne, can you help us get into the tower?"

"Of course my dear."

"I'm going with you Ren. That man is not hurting my wife. Bethany, Anders, We'll need you too," Both mages nodded as they walked with Ren and Wynne to the entrance into of the main tower. Cailan turned to the others, "Sit tight. I will not return until I have my wife."

After few floors of abominations and blood mages, they reached the great hall off the templars quarters, in there they find a demon standing over the body of a mage. The demon turned to face them, "Oh, visitors. I would entertain you, but...I cant be bothered," It said, almost calmly.

"I don't want entertainment, I want my wife, Demon," Cailan replied, most annoyed.

The demon laughed, "Which one? The one that made you a sentimental fool or the one who will make you great?"

Cailan grunted in frustration, stumbling, feeling dizzy, "What is happening?"

"I cant keep awake," Bethany groaned sleepily, falling to the floor.

Cailan watched as Anders, Wynne and Ren fell one by one, "Where is Lott-" The last thing Cailan remembered the cold stone floor against his cheek. He woke up in a chair, looking around he recognised the palace library. Music and laughter drifted up from the ballroom. He got and left the library, in search of Lottie.

He entered the ballroom, looking around at all the faces. Instantly, he saw Loghain and Anora talking to Bryce and Eamon. Cailan sneered, storming over to them, swatting the goblet out of Anora's hand, "What are you doing here, you vile bitch!" He shouted angrily, so loud that people turned their heads, "Leave now and take that sadistic bastard father of yours, with you."

"Cailan, what has gotten into you," Anora asked in a sickly sweet voice, "This is a celebration, we conquered Orlais."

"Where is Charlotte?"

Anora scoffed, "That girl is up in your bedchamber. Where you normally keep her."

Cailan turned quickly, going back upstairs, bursting into his bedchamber. His heart shattered at the scene that greeted him. Charlotte laid naked on the bed, wrists bound to the bed. She was shivering and weeping. Cailan approached the bed quietly, "Lottie?" He said softly.

Charlotte cried, pulling her knees up to go into the foetal position. Cailan noticed her skin covered in bruises. He touched her legs, her body tensing under his touch, she was terrified of him. Cailan sat in the bed, pulling a cover over Charlotte, undying the rope that bound her wrists, "Lottie, I'm not going to hurt you. Tell me why you are frightened."

She whimpered, pulling the blanket tight around her, "I think you know," She said quietly.

"Is it I that did that this to you?"

"Part of it. The bruises are punishment for failing to get pregnant."

Cailan choked down the bile that had risen in his throat, "Who punishes you?"

"Queen Anora," Charlotte didn't dare to look at him in case it was a trick and he turned on her.

Standing up quickly, Cailan paced the room. This was not his life, Charlotte could never be scared of him, she was never scared to stand up to him. He watched for a while, but he had to know more, "Lottie, tell me why I scare you so much?"

Charlotte sat up, a look of pure hate marring her beautiful features, "Because you are a vile, sadistic bastard. People hate you but are too terrified to stand up to you. Even my own father had to give his daughter up to a rapist of a king because he was scared at what you would do."

Cailan turned away in shame, walking to a chair and falling down in to it. The door opened revealing Anora. Cailan sneered at her, "What do you want?"

Anora looked at Charlotte, "Who untied her," She asked angrily.

Cailan stood up, marching over to Anora, "You leave her out of this," He spat out at her.

Anora placed her hands on his chest, talking sweetly to him, "Cailan, she needs to be punished. She nearly cost us everything. She nearly ensnared you, to turn you soft, to ruin us. We have anything. People are in awe of us, of Ferelden. She serves others to ruin that."

"I don't want this," Cailan tried to turn away her, but she stopped him.

"Cailan, we are doing so well. We have so much money and power and we can do more," The desperation in Anora's voice was obvious, "don't let her ruin it. Bryce wants to take it all away and sent her to do it."

Cailan looked down on her smiling, "You are right, you are always right," Cailan walked Anora back toward the bed, "I don't need her, I need you."

Anora's legs bumped in to the wood of the bed, "That's right, Cailan. I can give you everything you want."

Cailan pushed Anora onto the bed, climbing over her, "So prove it to me," He grabbed the rope that once bound Charlotte and tied Anora to the bed. He smiled as he got up, "Anora, you have nothing that I want."

Anora thrashed around on the bed, "No, Cailan. don't do this, you'll lose everything we have!"

Cailan grabbed Charlotte's hand, pulling her to the door, "Oh dear, never mind," With Charlotte, he ran out of the room, through the endless corridors. Looking back, Cailan realised that Charlotte was no longer with him. He looked around, panicking, "Lottie!" He shouted, his heads to hands, tearing at his hair, "Lottie!" He shouted again, falling to his knees.

Charlotte woke up in the tent Cailan used at Ostagar, she knew what was to come. Cailan would die in front of her again. It had happened twice already, it killed her every time.

She walked out of the tent, right on to the battlefield, Cailan already in the ogre's clutches. He called to her, but no matter what did, she just couldn't get to him. This time though, it felt different, something was different. She could sense Cailan's presence, a presence she hadn't felt the previous times. She closed her eyes, "Cailan," She whispered.

She watched as he died, but this time she knew, she knew this was not Cailan, "No!" She shouted, "I saved him, he lives. This is not my Cailan!" She ran back to the tent, only she find herself in a long, cold, dark corridor. She walked it carefully, using the stone walls to guide her, listening for every little sound. Suddenly she heard a noise that caused her to snap her head up, craning to hear it. It was her name, called by a familiar voice. It was him and she knew it, "Cailan!" She screamed into the darkness, waiting for a reply, "Cailan!" She screamed again, this time, she heard his voice, quick footsteps followed. In the blink of an eye, she was in her bedroom, her beloved standing before her, "Cailan," She whispered.

He merely nodded, before he reached his hands out to cup her face, his lips crashing against hers, unspent passion pouring out of every pore as he pushed her up against the wall. They kissed until they were breathless, lips swollen from their fervent need of each other. Cailan sighed, taking in the scent of his beloved, he knew she was real, "I thought I would never see you again."

Charlotte cried, "I never thought I'd see you again," She managed to say through her tears, holding him close to her.

Cailan realised something was different about her, "You aren't pregnant, where is our daughter?"

Charlotte dried her eyes, "Rowan has her own separate conciousness, she separate to me so she wouldn't here."

"I suppose so, she's only baby. How do we get out of here?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how long I've been here."

Cailan sat down with Lottie on the bed, holding her close to him, "What did you see?"

Charlotte tensed up, pulling him closer, "I saw die. Three times. It tried to trick me in to thinking that I failed to save you. I felt a part of me die with you. What did you see?"

"I had become something I hated," Cailan fought back the threatening tears, "You know what part nearly broke me?"

Charlotte looked up at him, "What was it?"

He looked into her eyes, tears finally escaping, "You were terrified of me. I abused you so badly that you hated me so much."

"My love, I could never hate you," She wiped his tears away with her thumbs, kissing his nose, "You would never hurt me. You are a wonderful man."

"We conquered Orlais. I was rich and powerful and people feared me. I hated it. It was a life without you and my family. I had everything and yet it was nothing."

Charlotte stroked his hair, caressing his face, "You will be a king who is adored by his people. You could never rule through fear. You have a strong and loving heart."

He pressed his forehead to hers, their noses gently touching, "You are my heart," He whispered, before pressing his lips to hers, so adoringly, it made Charlotte hum serenely, "I need you, Lottie," He whispered in to her neck.

"So have me," She whispered into his ear, nipping his earlobe gently.

Cailan pulled her to her feet, kissing her sweetly, teasing her mouth open with his tongue. He could happily be lost in that moment with his beloved wife, worshipping her like deserved. They fumbled around with ties and buckles, stripping each other, never breaking their kiss. Charlotte finally pulled away, crawling into the bed.

Cailan watched her, his wife, spread out on the bed, her hair displayed on the pillow like a brunette halo. Maker, he loved her so much that looking away from her made him feel like he was missing something. Every inch of her, every freckle, every imperfection made her a masterpiece in his eyes.

She sat up, watching him as he watched her. He gave her the most sensational thrill with just a look in his love filled eyes. But she got the greatest thrills from watching him, Cailan the king and man, both strong and tender in every way. Built to perfection, he was beautiful and the pleasure was all hers.

She moved to the edge of the bed, gripping his hips, pulling him towards her. Planting a kiss on his stomach, her hands roaming across his skin. The taste of his skin on her lips, set her taste buds alight. She cast her blue eyes up to him, his eyes fixed firmly onto hers. They stayed, looking into each others eyes, one of them was going to explode with lust, the air had turned almost electrifying with their want.

He breathed in deeply, the look she gave him sent his heart beat and breathing out of rhythm. He crawled in to the bed, covering her body with his, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. Her scent engulfed his senses as he kissed down her body, stopping in between her breasts, palming gently, admiring how they fit perfectly in his hands.

She felt the vibrations of his humming against her skin, his hair sliding across her skin as he moved in between her legs. She gasped as her lover kissed her sex, his hot tongue against her clit. Stroking his hair, she caught his attention. He looked up at her, kissing her gently, "I need you, right now," She panted.

Cailan couldn't deny her what she wanted, he wanted nothing than to please her. He kissed up her body, placing a sweet kiss on her lips as he entered her slowly. He looked into her eyes, their eyes locked in a concupiscent gaze. They didn't rush, they wanted to savour the moment of their joining. They had spent so much time apart recently, that they felt lost without each other. Charlotte leant to kiss him, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth, "Fuck me," She whispered against his mouth.

He groaned in ecstasy at her words, "You have a filthy mouth, my queen."

Charlotte chuckled breathlessly, "I know. Show me why I married you."

He growled, pulling her legs up, resting them on his shoulders. He pulled out of her quickly, making her whine in protest, "Patience, my queen," He slammed back into her, making her cry out. He smirked as he shifted his hips, hard and fast, a punishing pace that made Charlotte's breathing erratic, her voice breaking as she moaned and cried out. He her walls pulsate around his length, she was close to shattering, "Oh fuck, Cailan," She cried in to shoulder, shuddering and breathless. The sensation of her clenching around him, pushed over the edge and with a few desperate thrusts, he came hard, spilling his seed inside of her. They stayed joined for a while, breathless and mindless. Cailan kissed her gently, pushing the sweaty hair out of her face, "I love you, my wonderful queen."

Charlotte smiled, "And I love you, my loving king."

They laid together, discussing how they would get out of the fade. Charlotte was close to falling asleep when a small voice cried out for help, "Mama, Papa, help me," It called out. Charlotte sat up, listening intently for the same little voice, "That's Rowan!" She jumped off the bed getting dressed, Cailan following after. Walking out of the room, they found themselves in another long corridor, "Why is it always corridor?" Cailan pondered.

"Its to make us feel restricted with no way out. It wants to confuse us."

"I hope Rowan inherits your intelligence, my love."

"You have your own intelligence, my dear. Your intelligence is more military minded."

Cailan smiled to himself, she always knew how to make him feel good, "You know, no one has ever told me that before."

"I know. You are a brilliant king, I plan to make you see that yourself."

Cailan pulled her to him for a kiss, he could never thank her enough for what she does for him, "I knew my heart went to you years ago for a good reason."

"I'm glad it did," Charlotte smiled, kissing him gently, before the continued on their journey towards Rowan. A scream echoed down the corridor towards them, it was Rowan, they knew it and started running hard towards the source of the scream. The corridor went dark, stopping their progress. Feeling their way towards nowhere, they had no idea where they were, a familiar voice got closer as they walked. They listened to the voice, realising they knew who it was, "Bethany?" Charlotte questioned the darkness.

"Lottie? Where are you?" Bethany replied, feeling out in the darkness to feel anything other than stone.

Charlotte reached out, feeling a soft pair of hands, "Bethany, please tell me that is you," She said uneasy,

"Actually," A male voice replied, "It's Anders."

Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief, "Close enough."

"Where are we?" Cailan asked, keeping a hand on Charlotte so he didn't lose her.

"No idea," Anders said, "We came here from our own nightmares."

"What did you see?"

"I saw Bethany crying and an infant being taken away by templars. Beth, what did you see?"

"I saw Anders, dying of the taint," All four of them turned in the darkness to a distressed voice, "Who is that?"

"It's Rowan," Charlotte replied, panicked and stumbling, "Can you light the way?"

"We've tried, it doesn't work long enough."

"So we do it in the dark then," They moved through the corridor, guiding each other, talking so they knew were each other was. Eventually, their efforts seem to come to fruition as a light appeared ahead of them, "I see a light. Keep moving."

They entered a room, much like the ballroom at the palace, just larger, abnormally large. A small voice shouted, filling the room. They ran towards the voice, a little dark blonde hair girl was cowering away from a aged man and a desire demon, "Get away from her," Charlotte shouted.

They turned to face them, the little girl ran towards Charlotte and Cailan, gripping on to them. The man sneered, "You cannot stop progress. The girl will open the door to the demons."

Cailan picked the little girl up, holding her close, "You will not harm a child. Free us from this nightmare."

"No, I will not be deterred," Uldred shouted.

"don't harm the girl," A voice came from the corner. They turned to see Ren walking towards them, "Leave her out of this. I can give you what you want."

"How?" Uldred asked, his interest piqued.

"I can conceive a child in the fade. You can use it as the vessel for the pride demon."

"Ren, you cant do that," Anders admonished, angry at Ren's blatant stupidity.

"Very well, let us proceed." In an instant, Cailan, Charlotte, Rowan, Bethany and Anders were in another room.

"Where are we now?" Anders wondered, looking at Bethany, "I hope Ren is alright."

Bethany hugged him, "She will be. No one could hurt her, she's far too stubborn for that."

Cailan put Rowan down, smiling down at her, "Hello little one," He said softly, pinching her little button nose.

"Hello Papa. I knew you and Mama would come for me."

Cailan crouched down in front of her, tucking a lock of silky hair behind her ear, "We always will my little princess."

Rowan turned to Charlotte, looking at her with the eyes that they shared, "Mama, I'm ready to join you again."

Charlotte smiled brightly, tears forming in her eyes, "Is there anything you want me to do while you're in there?"

Rowan giggled, "Yes, you should sing more, I like it," She turned to Cailan, "Papa can I have more stories about the Happy King and the Pretty Queen?"

Cailan laughed, kissing her hair, "You can have as many stories as you want."

"That is the way out," Rowan pointed to a pedestal before she disappeared. Charlotte's tummy distended again, she was back safe and sound.

Wynne joined them from her own nightmare, "What did you see?" Anders asked.

"I'd prefer not to discuss it," Wynne said quietly, Anders decided not to press the issue.

They gathered around the pedestal, Cailan holding onto Charlotte, "I'll see you in the Harrowing chamber," Charlotte kissed Cailan, before activating the pedestal.

Cailan, Anders, Wynne and Bethany woke up in the great hall, groggy from their time in the fade. Bethany looked around, realising Ren was no longer with them, "Where is Ren?" She said to both men, urgently.

"The Harrowing chamber. Lets go!" Cailan jumped up, immediately looking for the stairs to the chamber. As they neared the chamber, they encountered a templar behind a magical barrier, "Templar?" Cailan questioned.

"Leave...Leave me Demon. You will not win against me," The blonde templar passed out on the cold floor, realising the silver coin he clutched in his gloved hand.

"Poor man," Anders said, sympathetically.

"Is he dead?" Cailan asked.

"No, just unconscious. Maker knows what they did to him," They entered the chamber, walking up the stairs quietly, listening to was happened. They positioned themselves so they could see what was happened. Ren was elevated off the floor, a purple glow surrounded her, no doubt the desire demon was trying to enter her via the child made within her.

Cailan saw Charlotte cowering in the corner. Angry, he unsheathed his sword, ready to end the madness in front of him. He moved from his hiding place, "Stop Uldred!" He shouted.

Uldred grunted in anger, "You will not stop this. Kill them my follow mages!" He bellowed.

Cailan fought his way through the mages to get to Charlotte. He got to his knees pulling her to him, "Lottie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, my love. Go and help them. Save Ren," Cailan nodded and rejoined the fight.

They found themselves surrounded by mages and abominations. Anders grunted in frustration, "Where do they keep coming from?!" He pulled Bethany behind him, trying to protect her, "We could really use some help."

"You called!" Alistair's voice echoed through the chamber, followed by several rushing footsteps, like music to their ears.

"You took your time, little brother," Cailan jokingly admonished.

Alistair shrugged, "There was a lot the undead."

Zevran looked towards Ren, suspended in the air, "Ren! You will pay for this," He fired at Uldred. He joined the fight, soon enough the abominations and blood mages were dealt with, leaving Uldred and the desire demon.

Uldred laughed at them, "You will not stop progress. It is nearly complete."

While Uldred was distracted, Charlotte picked up a staff from a downed mage, moving swiftly and quietly to Ren. She studied the artefacts that surrounded her, focusing on a glowing glass orb. Charlotte realised that it was needed to perform the ritual. She gripped the staff at one end, swinging it backwards before slamming the sharp metal tip into the glass orb making it crack, quickly, she swung again, making it shattered before Uldred could stop her. Ren fell to the floor in a heap, Charlotte immediately tending to her.

Uldred screamed, "What have you done!" He advanced towards Charlotte with ill intent. Suddenly he stopped dead, a deathly look on his face before he landed on the floor, revealing an arrow in the back on his head. Charlotte looked at Zevran, he wore the look of an angry lover.

Ren groaned, pulling herself up in a sitting position, "Ugh, that was deeply unpleasant," She allowed Zevran to help her up, stumbling into his arms, still woozy from the effects of the ritual. She scowled at him, "don't take this to mean I like you."

"Oh I will not. Although, I suspect my charms are having an effect," Zevran smirked.

Ren snatched herself away from, "Well don't get used to it," She snapped as she sat down on a bench.

"Ren, are you feeling alright?" Charlotte asked.

"Not really. I just had a demon try to enter me and not in a good way. How would you feel?" Ren didn't have the energy to fire back any other barbed comments.

"I'm pregnant and nearly had my baby possessed. So I been there done that," Charlotte sat down next to Ren, "Speaking of babies..."

"Oh yes that, unlikely it would have worked. You need to actually be with child."

"Well, it looked like it was working to me," Scarlett commented, bluntly.

Bethany did a simple health spell on Ren, smirking as she looked at Ren, "There is a little reason for that."

Ren looked at her like she has grown another head, then looked at the others. She didn't know how to feel, she was a warden, children weren't much a possibility to her. Could she even raise a child? Would Zevran want too? She would want him around, as horrible as she was to him, she felt strongly for him, her annoying, disgustingly charming elf. She sighed, standing up, "Does the child have the demon in there with it?"

"No, I'm not sensing it, just the child," Bethany soothed.

"Ok, can we get out of here?" I need to kick his elven arse."

"I look forward to it my white haired beauty," Zevran smirked, he knew what she really meant, he was sure their companions had worked it out too.

They spent one more night at the circle tower before moving on, heading to the Dalish clan in the forest, ready to add to their new allies.


	14. Returning to Denerim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait between chapters. Other stories and real life have taken some of my time.

Cailan laid awake watching his beloved sleep, stroking her ever growing belly. It still amazed him as her stomach continued to swell, the movement from the growing baby within. But Charlotte was still as beautiful as ever, full of life and love that made her glow. He often watched her sleep, enjoying the serene look she had as she slept, the occasional calling of his name, it was something that only he got to enjoy.

Charlotte stretched, reaching out for Cailan as she normally did, turning on her side, "Watching me sleeping again?" She teased.

He chuckled as he pulled her closer, "I love it. It soothes me. I've been thinking about Rowan, too."

"What were you thinking about?" She asked as she yawned lightly.

"I was thinking about what she looked like, personality and how she sounded. How she was so like perfect, like you."

"Do you think she looked like me?

"I do, she had your eyes, beauty and she even did that cute thing that you do with your nose."

Charlotte laughed, flexing her nostrils like a rabbit, "She has your cheeky smile. She's a blonde too," She sighed sadly, resting her head on his chest, "Do you think about the other baby?"

Cailan didn't reply at first. It was the first time they had talked about the child they lost, "Sometimes I do. He or she would be born now. It's taken along time to relieve the guilt I feel, it still gets me sometimes," Cailan held back his tears, he didn't want to upset Charlotte.

She leant up to look at him, caressing his cheek, her thumb rubbing against the two day old stubble, "Do not blame yourself. It was something that happened, we couldn't have prevented it."

He clutched her hand, smiling at her. She didn't blame him, he needed to know that so he could move on, "I've wanted to talk about it so many times. I worried it would upset you."

"We are married, there shouldn't be anything we cant talk about."

"If that's the case..." Cailan breathed deeply, hoping she wouldn't say no, "I want to be there when you are in childbirth."

Charlotte smiled, kissing him gently, "There is no one I'd want more with me, than you."

"Good. I think this is one thing that a king must absolutely do for his queen."

"I want this war to be over with," She said, struggling to get comfy on her bed roll, "I want to sleep in a proper bed," She whined.

"Do you want a back rub?"

"Yes please," Charlotte groaned with pleasure as Cailan soothed the aches in her back.

"Do not groan like that, woman! You know what it does to me," He moaned, as he rubbed her back, kissing her shoulders gently.

She laughed, "Get a hold of yourself dear. We had plenty of fun in the Brecilian forest."

"I know, but when you strut around in front of me, naked as the day you were born and the fact that you are so incredibly sexy, I struggle to control my desires."

"I'm looking forward to having a normal life with you."

"Love, I doubt we will ever be normal as Monarchs."

Charlotte sighed deeply, "I guess not, but it would be nice to have a place to call home and a nice warm bed. Somewhere our family can grow."

"One way or another, we will have all that," Cailan moved, lying down, pulling Charlotte into his arms, "We should get some sleep. We need to be ready for Loghain tomorrow," He felt his wife, relax into him as she drifted off to sleep. He felt guilty that she had to spend her pregnancy on the run from troops, but knowing what Loghain had planned for her, they both knew it was the only option, but he would put it right so she could give birth in comfort instead.

* * *

The view of the Royal palace came over the horizon, the splendour of the place, shining like a beacon. The time had come for Cailan and Charlotte to reclaim their country. Each step towards the end of the war, although there were many steps to go until the end.

They walked through the main entrance, the sight of Cailan and Maric, startling and shocking the guards. Ser Cauthrien approached them and bowed, "King Cailan, King Maric...W-we thought you were dead," Stuttering, She shook her head, fearing it would explode.

"Well, we aren't," Cailan said coldly, "Where is Loghain?"

"Inside, my lord. He is holding Landsmeet."

"Perfect," He replied, already walking towards the double doors, leading to the meeting hall.

They walked in together as Loghain was making a speech. Stopping at the back, they waited and listened as Loghain spoke about Cailan, "Whilst we mourn our King, we must remain strong and focused. Orlais have already taken our King from us, they seek to take our freedom. They want to take what we reclaimed those twenty years ago. We must not allow it to stand."

Cailan shook his head, listening to man drone on about Orlais, ignoring the real enemy, "What about the darkspawn?" He shouted into the room, making everyone turn to him.

"King Cailan? King Maric?" A noble managed to speak through the shock of seeing them both, echoing what everyone in the room was thinking. Gasps and quick whispers filled the room. Eyes fell on the woman standing next to Cailan. Everyone knew her as Lady Cousland, the King's mistress, a heavily pregnant mistress.

Cailan and Maric walked through the crowd towards Loghain, leaving the Alistair and Charlotte at the back. Cailan looked to Maric, who merely nodded, it was Cailan's time to prove himself. Cailan turned back to the man in front of him, "It seems Teyrn Loghain, we have an issue. See, I have it on good authority that you abandoned the fight at Ostagar, leaving the troops and myself at the mercy of the darkspawn. In fact, if it wasn't for my love and Queen, I would not be standing here now."

"I was never at Ostagar," Anora stated angrily, staring towards the back of the room where Charlotte stood before shifting her icy gaze to Cailan.

"Oh I am aware of that. I'm talking about the rightful Queen, the woman my father picked before you," He turned away from the father and daughter, his eyes falling on the woman he loved, "It is time for me to introduce you to my new Queen. Queen Charlotte Theirin," All eyes fixed on Charlotte as she walked slowly towards Cailan. He took her hand, kissing her knuckles gently.

Loghain and Anora simultaneously turned red in anger, "This will not stand Cailan! You are still married to Anora. That woman will never be Queen," Loghain said through gritted teeth.

Cailan smiled as he paced slightly, "Let me tell you all a story. It is a story that began when a King was forced to take a mistress. The woman was someone he had been in love with since they were children. The King's father asked this woman's father for her hand, but he said no, he didn't want to betroth her at a young age. So the King was forced to marry the daughter of his father's friend. But the King never forgot that woman, so when the opportunity to be with her had arisen, he took it," He looked at Charlotte with loving eyes, the love between them, sent sparks around the room. He sighed happily as he continued, "They slowly fell in love, but he had to go to war,-"

"Does this little tale have any bearing on you, illegally marrying another woman?" Loghain asked, annoyance written in his face, his permanent scowl even deeper.

Cailan cast a disapproving look to Loghain, ignoring the question, "So he left his love, but she, convinced that ill fortune would befall him, followed. She watched as the King nearly died after his general abandoned him. She saved his life, but she has done so much more than that. She has made him see what kind of King he could be. He knew then, she had to be his Queen, the one who stood by him," He stopped pacing, standing defiantly chest to chest with Loghain, "So here is were we are now. What the King kept hidden, was the knowledge that he sought an annulment and was granted it."

Loghain scoffed, folding his arms, almost laughing at Cailan, "So, are we to believe that Lady Cousland had a genuine feeling of ill towards you? It is so ridiculous that you believe it. Teyrn Cousland isn't beyond using his daughter as a political tool. Sending in his daughter to whore herself out for his own gain."

"How dare you speak of my daughter like that! Bryce shouted from his place on the balcony, gripping the bannister in anger, "You are one for speaking about whoring daughters out for power."

"Calm yourself, my dear father," Charlotte said calmly, turning her eyes towards the scowling Loghain, "I may have started out as Cailan mistress, but the Maker and Andraste themselves had other ideas. I truly believed Cailan would be betrayed at Ostagar and I was right.  _You_ betrayed him, you withdrew knowing you were signing the death warrants of those who died."

"What do you hope to achieve by lies?"

"I speak the truth. I myself only hope to spend my life with my husband and King. My King wants his country back and I will help him take it."

Loghain laughed humourlessly, "Is this what you all want for a King and Queen? The idiot and his little whore, who will destroy our great land."

Cailan growled quietly. No one talked about his wife that way, "Enough!" He shouted, stunning everyone in the room into silence, even Charlotte, "I will not have my Queen spoken about like that. Whatever you have done to me, I can handle, but when you plotted to kill her and kidnap my child from her arms. That I will make you pay for," He stopped when he felt a hand caress his, looking down, he saw Charlotte's reassuring eyes. He smiled and nodded at her, letting her speak for herself.

She turned to address the nobles in the room, " My lords and ladies. I know that this is a lot for you to take in. I do not want to force myself in the throne next to the King's without your approval. So I put it to you, myself or Anora as your Queen," She sighed, fearing they could turn against her, but she decided to open her heart regardless, "But before you decide to vote, please know that I did not marry him for power, whether he was King or not, I would not hesitate to marry him. I married him for love, for the desire of spending my life by his side, to be the mother of his children. Your King is but a man, but he is a man of courage and bravery. He has a strong heart and a capable mind, only wanting to lead Ferelden to greatness, I have every faith that he will. My only wish is that I am by his side when he does," Cailan smiled, his stomach flipping, even now, she knew how to make the butterflies flutter in his stomach.

Teagan was the first to speak, walking towards Cailan and Charlotte, "Rainsfere stands with Queen Charlotte, in Cailan's absence, she acted in the best interests of Ferelden. She would not send troops to our homes to shut up the perceived troublemakers," He looked towards Eamon on the balcony, as if daring him to betray his own nephew.

"Redcliffe stands with Queen Charlotte," He said quickly, avoiding the cold stare from Bryce.

"Waking sea stands with Queen Charlotte. We must not ignore the real threat," Bann Alfstanna nodded to Charlotte, showing her respect.

"West Hills stands with Queen Charlotte."

"South Reach stands with Queen Charlotte."

"Southern Bannorn stands with Queen Anora," Charlotte knew Bann Ceorlic would stand with Loghain, he was a terrible arse kisser and everyone knew it.

"City of Amaranthine stands with Queen Anora," Cailan rolled his eyes discreetly. Bann Esmerelle had a crush on Loghain, of course she'd stand by him.

"Highever stands with Queen Charlotte," Bryce smiled at his daughter, he was proud of the way she handled herself. He knew she was made to be Queen.

"Dragon's Peak stands with Queen Charlotte."

"Amaranthine stands with Queen Anora," Arl Howe said smugly.

"Edgehall stands with Queen Anora," Charlotte and Cailan looked at each other both knowing Arl Lendon wouldn't be Arl for very long. Loghain might have allowed him to stay, but they would not.

After a few more votes, Cailan was satisfied that they had chosen Charlotte, "Well, it appears they have chosen. Guards, have them both taken away, we will deal with them later. Take the former Arl with you," Cailan turned away from Loghain. A small sound just about reached his ears, he knew Loghain had unsheathed his sword. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father moved towards his former friend.

Maric stood in front his son, protecting him from Loghain's sword, "Do not draw your sword against my son. My daughter in law and grandchild are there and if they get hurt, I will not hesitate to take your daughter's head," Maric and Loghain stared at each other briefly before Loghain wisely sheathed his sword.

After Loghain and Anora were lead away, Cailan moved to address the nobles, "Now they have been dealt with, I can get to some other business, "I would like to introduce you all to my little brother, Prince Alistair. In the coming months, there will be a official ceremony. Before then, we need to plan, the Darkspawn are coming and we need to prepare our citizens."

"Boys, I suggest we get the council together, we have no idea where they will strike next," Maric suggested, before turning to Charlotte, who was grimacing in pain, "Cailan, Lottie needs to get into bed and rest, she only has two weeks to go."

"Father, get the council ready, I need to tend to her now," Maric nodded to his son before he walked to the council chamber with Alistair.

Cailan helped Charlotte upstairs, simultaneously rubbing her painful back. He took her to his bedchamber, sitting on his spacious bed. He found something of his for her to wear, surprisingly no one had cleared out his belongings, "Now, no getting up unless you need to," He ordered half jokingly, covering her with soft furs, putting plump pillows behind her back.

"Yes mother," She joked, smiling at her husband, caressing his face, "I love you."

He sat on the bed facing her, gently taking her hand to kiss her knuckles, "I love you, more than I could ever tell you."

Charlotte hummed gently at her husband's touch, "You better get to the meeting, I'll be here when you return."

"I should, shouldn't I? Before I get tempted to climb into bed with you and let the world fade away."

"We have years to spend time cuddled up in bed, before that we need to eliminate the threat first."

"Always the voice of logic, I shall return soon," Cailan kissed her gently before getting up from the bed. He stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes watching her brush her hair.

She looked up at him, a smirk on her pink lips, "Go, now!" She ordered, laughing to herself, watching as left the room.


	15. The old and the new

Cailan stood by the carriages in the palace courtyard, waiting for Charlotte to join him. It was time that she was moved to safety. He knew that the Darkspawn were heading to Denerim and he didn't want Charlotte there when they arrived. He could only hope the journey to Dragon's Peak wasn't too tough on her. She was close to her due date, pains had started the week they reclaimed the throne and he knew that he wouldn't be there for her.

Charlotte eventually made it outside with the help of her mother. She moved slowly over to him, giving him the bright smile that set about a glow inside his body, but he could see the sadness behind her eyes, their imminent separation had her scared, scared that he wouldn't return to her. She wrapped her arms around him, he pulled her closed, stroking her hair, "Please come home," She whispered into his shoulder.

He pressed a kiss into her hair, taking in the familiar flowery scent, "I will. No one will keep me away from you."

She looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks, "I love you."

Smiling at her, he wiped her tears away his thumbs, "I love you," He gently kissed her lips, letting it linger.

"Lottie," Eleanor called out to her, "It's time to get going, sweetheart."

She reluctantly pulled away from Cailan, walking to the carriage, listening as others said their goodbyes. Scarlett said her goodbye to Alistair, knowing she could be going with him, but she decided that Charlotte needed her and Alistair agreed. Bethany sobbed as Anders held her tight to him, she was also expecting and still struggling to control the varying emotions that pregnancy brings. Ren, on the other hand, was a picture of calm, but Charlotte knew that she was holding it all in. Ren had taken to pregnancy better than expected but she would be fighting if she could or if Zevran would let her.

As the others got into the carriages, Charlotte approached her father and brother, giving Fergus a hug first. She held on to her father, tears forming in her eyes again, "Please, bring him home to me," She choked out against his shoulder."

"He'll be home, pup. I promise you," He kissed his daughters forehead before leading her to the carriage. She put one foot on the step, stopping as she looked back to Cailan, time almost stood still as their eyes stayed locked on to each others. He rushed to her and she all but fell into his arms, her head resting on top of his head. They had no words for each other, they simply were not needed, Charlotte made him promise to return, Cailan would move the ground to keep that promise.

She got into the carriage and as soon as she sat down, the carriage made a slight jolt as it started to move. Cailan could only watch as his beloved Queen and Princess were taken further and further away. His heart felt heavy as he stayed behind, he had a duty to defend his country, Charlotte understood that, thought him a brave man, willing to do what was right. A hand squeezed his shoulder affectionately, making him turn to see his father in law behind him, he sighed, smiling briefly at him, "I'll miss Rowan's birth."

"I know, son. But you wont miss her life," Bryce side hugged his son in law before walking over to Maric, tapping his son's back as he passed.

Cailan went inside to get his armour on, preparing himself for what was to come. He picked up his golden chest plate, about to put it on when noticed an inscription inside it. He looked at the words, a smile spread across his lips, tears forming in his eyes, " _I believe in you_ ," He heard the words in his head as if Charlotte were there speaking them, she always knew what he needed and when he needed it. He put on the armour, his wife's soothing words there over his heart, she'll never know just how she did it, but even when she wasn't there, she would help him win the war, keep his country safe, be the king she knew he was. He placed his hand where his heart was and with a thank you to his wife, he left to join the army, ready to win.

* * *

 

Dragon's peak came into view as the sun had started to set, casting an orange glow on the small but beautiful Bannorn. Charlotte has fond memories of the place, spending time there as a child, her father and Bann Sighard were good friends. The Bann had gladly offered his home up as a safe haven for the expectant Queen. It had become obvious to the nobles just how important she was to Ferelden. Not only was she the mother of a future monarch, she was a capable leader, intelligent, fair and kind. They knew their King had found the right Queen, someone who would be by his side, support his decisions, take over when needed. She would be on par with other notable Ferelden Queens, namely Queen Moira and Queen Rowan.

The carriage started to slow down and suddenly jolted, making Charlotte wince in pain. She had been having pains in her stomach for at least half of the journey, getting closer and stronger as time went on. Bethany leant over to her, clutching her hand, "Are you alright, Lottie?"

She let out a shaky breath as the pain eased, "I think it's time."

"Are they getting closer together?"

"Yes. Now I know why Cailan was so insistent on Anders talking us through childbirth. Remind me to thank him."

Bethany smiled at her friend, "I will. He talked me through everything so I can deliver the baby."

Ren and Scarlett almost jumped out of the carriage, it was easy to forget Ren was pregnant, given how she moved so damn quickly, when Charlotte could barely move at all, "Right, we have a Queen inside and a baby that wants to come outside. Run along and get everything ready, not everyday a Princess is born," Bethany and Charlotte laughed at Ren barking orders, they could imagine what would happen when it was Ren's turn to give birth.

Once in bed, Charlotte finally allowed herself to think about Cailan. She knew he was thinking about her, he wouldn't be able to stop himself, she just hoped that he didn't get too distracted. The door to her room opened, revealing her mother carrying a jug of water, "Tell me what it was like carrying me."

Eleanor put the jug down on the bedside table and sat down next to her daughter, "Well when I was pregnant with you, you never seemed to stay still. You got so excited whenever you heard your father's voice. He knew you would be a girl, he said he just knew he'd be father to a daughter."

"Cailan talks to her at night. He said it helped him sleep."

"I used to read to you and Fergus. It was our little thing. When I was carrying you, Fergus would cuddle up to you and I'd read whatever he picked. He'd fall asleep with his head against my tummy."

"He used to come in my room and talk to me at night."

Eleanor laughed fondly at the memory of regularly finding Fergus asleep next to Charlotte's cot, "I used to find him asleep next to your cot. The servants started putting pillows and blankets on the floor. One night, I found Fergus and Cailan asleep next you. Cailan adored you, in turn you followed him around constantly, you were like his little shadow."

Charlotte grabbed her mother's hand as pain radiated through her lower stomach, breathing slowly until it passed, "Maric said he knew we were meant to be."

"He was right. When Cailan was eight and you were three, he said one day, you would be his Queen."

"I am his Queen. I bet no one imagined that would happen."

"I knew. When you became his mistress, I knew that it wouldn't stay that way. I'm glad it didn't, he is a lovely man and so in love with you."

"Oh mama, he's out there fighting for us. What if he doesn't come back?" Charlotte cried out.

"He will come back my sweetheart. But now, you need to concentrate on you. That's what he would want," Charlotte sighed, her breath shaky as she thought about her beloved husband, fighting for their family and country. She could only hope the fire inside him continued to burn bright.

* * *

 

The battlefield was filled with the strong stench of death. A smell that no one would soon forget. Burning flesh, blood it was enough to make a person vomit. But they carried on fighting, determined to bring the darkspawn to their collective knees.

Alistair took advantage of the lull in battle, taking a breather from fighting hordes of darkspawn. He looked around him, trying to find Cailan and Maric among the soldiers, finally catching a glimpse of gold. He moved quickly towards his brother, through the crowd, towards the entrance of Fort Drakon, "Cailan! Father!" He called out.

"Alistair," Cailan said, relieved to see his little brother in one piece, "We need to make a path for the Grey Wardens. You coming with us?"

"Absolutely," He gave his father an exhausted smile as the elder Theirin tapped him affectionately on the back.

When they made it inside Fort Drakon, the eerie silence disturbed them, bodies of soldiers and Darkspawn lay slain around them, "More Darkspawn than soldiers. That's something I suppose," Alistair said as he took stock of his surroundings.

"Lets keep moving," Maric suggested, leading his sons through the Fort.

As they made it out on to the roof top, the dragon roared overhead, sending fire balls down to the ground, sending soldiers and Darkspawn into a fiery death. Cailan ran towards one of the ballistas, just as the dragon spat a fire ball at him. The Ballista exploded into splinters, throwing Cailan down onto the lower level.

"Cailan!" Alistair shouting, running as fast as he could to his unconscious brother, dragging him to safety, away from the Darkspawn and fireballs.

* * *

 

Charlotte gritted her teeth, tensing up her body as she pushed down as hard as she could, breathing hard once the contraction faded away. She panted, pushing sweaty hair away from her face. She was exhausted, but there was no giving in until the baby was safely in the world. She was determined to do it, for Cailan she would do it, for her baby she would do it.

Another contraction hit. It felt stronger, put it was possible exhaustion was taking her strength away. She gripped her mothers hand, pushing as hard as was human possible. Thinking of Cailan kept her going through the pain. He would come home and they could be the family they wanted to be. Together, raising a child they so desperately wanted, although the other didn't truly know just how much.

"One more push should do it, Lottie," Bethany assured her, Ren preparing the towel for when she was handed the newborn.

Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as the final contraction hit, the strongest one yet. She gave it all she had, every little ounce of her being, concentrated on one important task. She pushed and pushed, through gritted teeth then yelling out for first time since the labour began. There it was, the noise that filled the room, a wonderful noise, almost music to her eyes as her baby cried, loud and strong in Bethany's capable hands, "It's a girl," Bethany said with a joyous smile on her pretty features.

She held her breath as she watched her newborn passed over to Ren. She wiped the screaming child down and then carried her over to her waiting mother, placing the baby on her chest.

Charlotte watched through tear filled eyes, shaking as a tiny pink human was placed on her naked chest. She let out an exhausted laugh as she moved her to her breast, immediately relieved as the little girl latched on with ease. As she watched her daughter feed, words couldn't describe how she felt in her arms, all warm and soft. Beautiful with her father's blonde hair, blue eyes and button nose. She caressed her tiny head, admiring her delicate features, "Hello Rowan. You just so perfect."

Eleanor kissed her daughter on her head, looking down at her grand daughter, "She is perfect. Well done Bethany and Ren."

The mage women smiled at him, wiping their tears away. Scarlett sat next to her future sister in law and niece, honour that she there to witness the birth, "Cailan is going to be so happy," She whispered, watching the Rowan fall asleep.

"I just wish he was here," Charlotte sobbed.

"He will be soon, Lottie. Nothing will stop him," Scarlett soothed.

* * *

 

Cailan opened his eyes, the bright white around almost hurting them. He sat up, greeted by a familiar blonde haired, blue eyed girl, "Rowan?"

She knelt in between his legs, smiling at him with the smile of his beloved wife, "Hello papa."

"Where am I?"

"I don't know what they call it. You have to wake up papa."

"Am I dead?"

"Not yet, but you don't have long. Uncle Alistair is sad, you aren't waking up. He wants you to wake up."

Cailan stood up gingerly, trying to steady himself, "I feel dizzy."

Rowan took her father's hand, "Fight it Papa. You promised mama you would return to her."

Cailan looked down to his daughter, "I did and we wouldn't want to let mama down, would we?"

"No, we are waiting for you."

Tears fell down his face, his breathing unsteady, "Are you born?"

"I am. Mama wishes you were there."

Cailan knelt down facing Rowan, "I cant wait to meet you for real," Cupping her face, he kissed her forehead, "I vow to you Rowan, I'll always be your father first and above all."

He gasped for breath as he returned to reality and to his relieved brother, "Alistair!"

"Cailan," Alistair helped his brother up, "I thought you were dead."

Cailan stood tall, filling his lungs with air, "Let's finish what we started."

Together, they rejoined the fight, taking on any darkspawn that threatened the Grey Wardens. Darkspawn after Darkspawn, they did not falter in their task. The dragon roared in pain as the Riordan stuck his sword into the belly of the beast, yanking it out, forcing it back into it again. It roared and thrashed around, taking blow after blow, until it collapsed to the floor letting out a final, pathetic roar, a bright light escaping, knocking everyone off their feet.

Maric join his sons as they approached the dragon, "Tough bugger, wasn't it?" He asked jokingly.

Alistair laughed, hugging his father in relief, "It's dead and we aren't, I don't care about anything else," They looked over to Cailan, who just stood looking at the stars, "Are you ok?"

"I feel something I've never felt before. I cant describe it. The world seems brighter, warmer. My daughter is in this world."

Maric hugged his son tight, "It's a feeling like no other. I cant explain it to you, it's just there," He pulled Alistair into their embrace, not caring who was around to see.

"If it's like that now, when I've never met her, how will it feel like when she's in my arms?" Cailan sobbed gently into his father's shoulder.

"Amazing," He moved both of his sons in front of him, his hands on their shoulders, "I'm so proud of you both. You have done Ferelden proud and you've done yourselves proud."

"Let's go home," Alistair said, all three men walking away from the slain archdemon.

"I need a bath. I don't want to stink of war when get back to Lottie and Rowan."

"Yeah, you do smell," Alistair smirked at his brother, before they all laughed, "Come on, let's get away for this place.


	16. After the war

Cailan walked into the bedroom to see his queen. He was battered, bruised and emotional. He was alive, they had won and he got to return to his beloved and their, very much wanted, child. A princess worth waiting for.

He walked over to the bed where his beloved laid, cradling their daughter. His body shook with emotion as he sat down, eyes falling on the sleeping princess. His lip quivered and tears fell in amazement of the sheer beauty he helped create.

"Are you ok, love?" Lottie asked as stroked his cheek, her thumb rubbing against the two day old stubble.

Cailan looked at his love, at little laugh escaped his lips, "I'm more than ok."

"So what do you think?"

He looked at his tiny daughter, admiring her delicate features, "She is...just exquisite, just like her mother," Cailan kissed his wife. If he could stay in the perfect moment of love and joy, for the rest of his days, he would happily stay.

"So the nobles got their heir."

"They got nothing. We got our beautiful daughter," Cailan choked up, his voice breaking, "I have got, the two most beautiful women in Ferelden. I'm the luckiest king in history."

Lottie felt her own tears fall, watching her husband in so much joy, made her want to burst with emotion, "And the loveliest."

Cailan kissed her forehead, before taking Rowan into his arms. She felt so warm and soft snuggled up in his arms. She opened her eyes to look at him, watching him curiously. What he did know about babies is that she wouldn't be smiling at him yet, but he could just tell that she was content to study his face, "I must be fascinating," He said to Charlotte.

"She's studying you. She must recognise your voice. Books said that she'll probably try to copy our expressions at some point."

"She's alert for a 2 day old baby," Both parents looked away from Rowan, towards the door after they heard a gentle knock, "Who is it?" Cailan called.

"Everyone, Can we come in?" Maric replied from the other side of the door.

"Come in," Cailan got up from the bed, carrying Rowan in his arms. Everyone came in to meet the new baby, "Meet Princess Rowan Eleanor Theirin."

Everyone cooed and gasped at the sight of the alert newborn, "Give her here," Maric said softly, stroking her head. Cailan handed her to his father, he could tell Maric was pleased with his first grandchild, "Oh little Rowan, what a wonderful Queen you will be."

Bryce took her from Maric, admiring his first granddaughter, he noted how like Charlotte she was, just as alert and curious, "She's beautiful. Best of the Couslands, Theirins and Guerrins combined. Have you thought about Godparents?"

"We have discussed it before she was born. We have so many wonderful people to choose from," Charlotte said to her father from the bed, "Although, I did think of maybe one Godparent."

Cailan sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, "Who's that, love?"

"I think it should be Teagan, since he did so much for us."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Cailan agreed.

Teagan smiled, bowing to them slightly, humbled by a request to the future Queen's Godfather, "I would be honoured to be her Godfather."

"I think Ren and Bethany should be Godmother's since they brought her into the world safely," Charlotte suggested.

Bethany smiled, looking at Ren, who despite trying not to look so pleased, failed as her eyes gave it away, "We would be so honoured. Imagine it, Mages are the Princesses Godmothers."

Teagan took Rowan in his arms, holding her close to his chest, "You are the jewel in Ferelden's crown. I will be there for you as I have been for your mother and father," Rowan grizzled, suckling at her little fist, "Oh I think she needs something only her mother can provide," Teagan handed her back to her mother before turning to the others, "I think we should leave."

"You can stay. I can do this stealthily. I'm not staying cooped up to save the blushes of the people at court," Charlotte pulled a blanket of her chest and Rowan, moving her to her breast, "See, none of you saw a thing."

Cailan laughed, "That's my wife, the mother, the queen...the best," He kissed her gently, making her giggle.

"Right everyone, I think these three have earned some family time," Maric said, trying to usher people towards the door.

Everyone said their goodbyes to them and left. Charlotte smiled at Cailan, finally seeing that he is home and safe, "I missed you," She whispered.

"I missed you. All I wanted was to return to you both."

"Well you did, so we can concentrate on us," Charlotte shifted Rowan away her breast, happy that her daughter had a full tummy. She scrunched her nose up at the smell coming from Rowan, laughing, "Err, papa, I think this a job for you."

Cailan laughed, pinching his nose, "I can do this. I won a war, I can clean up poo," Charlotte burst out laughing, making Cailan laugh as he took Rowan over to the washing area to change her swaddling clothes. Her picked up, kissing her little head a couple of times, smelling her head, "You smell divine, my little princess," Rowan let out a yawn, closing her eyes, dropping off to sleep. Cailan lowered her into the beautiful white cot that was gifted to her by Bann Sighard, watching her sleep.

"Get into bed, your majesty," Charlotte smirked, "I need warming up."

"As the your majesty wishes. It's not right for a King to ignore his Queen's requests," He got into bed with her, stretching out an arm to let her snuggle against him, her head resting on his bare chest, "

"Thank you," He said to her with the most purest sincerity.

"What for, my darling?"

"For everything, Lottie."

"Oh Cailan, I love you so very much," They wrapped their arms around each other. Sleeping away the war, betrayal and pain, ready for the new chapter in their lives to begin. A new day with their daughter, a much anticipated little girl.

A few hours later, he was woken by the gentle grizzling of Rowan. He threw the covers off and slipped out of bed, taking care to not wake Charlotte. Walking over to the cot, he gently picked up the princess, settling her in his warm arms. His presence had a soothing effect on her and she drifted back to sleep.

Cailan walked onto the balcony, taking in the view of Dragon's Peak, Denerim just visible in the distance. The cool air made his lungs open and cleanse them from the smell of war. He looked down at Rowan, kissing her tiny forehead, "This will be your Kingdom one day. Queen Rowan of Ferelden, the reigning Monarch."

He felt the waterworks start again, "Oh Rowan, you have no idea how much I love you and your mother. So much so, sometimes it scares me at just how much. I wish I could tell you both just how much you mean to me," He watched as Rowan opened her eyes to look at him, "Your mama, she is amazingly beautiful. She made me a better king, if you listen to her, you'll be a great queen. No matter what Rowan, I know you will always make me proud," He felt a set of warm arms wrap around his waist, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Charlotte slipped into his embrace, enjoying the closeness of her husband and daughter, "It's fine, she'll need a feed soon."

"Can I watch?"

"Of course, you never need to ask," She took Rowan in her arms, leading Cailan back inside. She sat in the comfy armchair near the still lit fireplace. Rowan instinctively latched on to a nipple, suckling her food from her adoring mother.

Cailan watched as Charlotte fed Rowan, humming a little song to her. That was his life, his reason for living, wrapped up into two beautiful females. He never expected to feel the way he did, but he liked it. A feeling of love, joy, hope. The knowledge that he gets to spend his life with Charlotte, watch Rowan grow into a wonderful woman. He smiled when she looked up at him, through her messy hair, a smile on her face. Oh he was the happiest man in Thedas. He could take on anything, fight any army, just because he has his Queen and his Princess there with him.

* * *

It had been three months since Rowan was born and the palace was getting ready for the ball to celebrate. Things between the royal couple had started to get frosty and people started to noticed. Maric decided that he should talk to his son, find out what the issue is and try to resolve it. He found Cailan in his study, at work at his desk. He sat down on the other side of the desk, "Son, can we talk?" He asked.

"Of course, father. What is it?" Cailan put his papers away, leaning back in his chair.

"Others and I have noticed things seem off between you and Lottie," Maric saw his son's face fall, "What is the matter?"

Cailan sighed, debating on whether to discuss it with his father, "I...Lottie wants to have sex and I don't think I can."

"What do you mean?" Maric asked, confused.

"Lottie has healed after giving birth. I just don't see Lottie in the same way now, she's a nursing mother and it just feels wrong."

Maric stared at his son in utter disbelief, "That is the single most dumbest thing I have ever heard, boy. You cant come up with something better than that?"

Cailan made a face similar to a child being told off by a parent, "Thanks for your support," He crossed his arms and let of a small huff.

"Get a grip, boy. You have one of the most sought after women in Thedas as your wife and you don't want to have sex with her because she is a mother now. Have you listened to yourself?"

"I have no sexual desire for her, it just feels really weird. My...equipment, just doesn't work."

Maric stood up shaking his head, "Get it working, boy. There are a plethora of men who would do it for you," He left the room, leaving his foolish boy behind.

Later that evening as the celebrations were in full swing, Cailan spotted Lottie talking to a noble from Starkhaven. The man, even to Cailan, was attractive, dark hair and blue eyes, women would fight for a man like that. He watched as Charlotte walked to the upper level, no doubt to check on Rowan and her nanny. He decided to follow, to tell her its not right for a Queen to be flirting in public, "Lottie, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" She replied, mild annoyance evident in her demeanour.

"I saw you flirting with that noble from Starkhaven."

Charlotte frowned, crossing her arms, "I was not flirting. What is it to you anyway?"

"You are my wife, Charlotte, I expect you to conduct yourself better."

"And I expect my husband to fuck me when I want. Oh and if you wont fuck me, then I'll find someone who will," Charlotte stormed back downstairs, leaving her husband more angry than before. He finally made it downstairs as people headed to dance. Among the dancers was Charlotte and Teagan. Something in Cailan ignited, watching his wife as she danced with another man. She looked stunning in her red silk and lace dress, her hair long and flowing. He watched as she left the ballroom, walking outside to the gardens. He followed quickly, grabbing her as she walked down the stone steps, spinning her around to face him, "You enjoy winding me up," He growled.

"What are you on about?" Charlotte practically laughed at him.

"You flirting with other men."

"I am not flirting!" She snatched her arm way from him, moving to the bottom of the stone steps, "You just think I'm flirting because you are doing a crap job of romancing me," She walked away, muttering angrily.

Cailan watched her walking away, angry with himself more than anything. She was right, he was doing a bad job of being her husband and he hated that Lottie could think bad of him. He followed her through the grounds, catching up with her, he grabbed her, his lips crashing brutally against hers. They kissed with urgency, falling to the soft grass, not breaking their kiss. They pulled apart panting, looking at each with dark eyes, "Don't stop now," Charlotte whispered.

"Oh I wont," He smirked as he slipped his hands underneath her dress, caressing her soft thighs. He hooked his fingers around her underwear, slipping them down her legs, throwing them over his shoulder, "I apologise now for the lack of foreplay but I haven't got any patience for that right now."

"Just fuck me, Cailan," She growled as she pulled him down to her.

Cailan reached a hand down to undo the laces on his breeches, freeing his erection. He pressed against her sex, slowly inching into her. He had nearly forgotten how good it felt being inside of her, surrounded by her warmth. They moved together urgently, desperate to get some needed relief. Charlotte reached between them to stroke her little pearl, trying to get to the brink with Cailan. He felt her clench around his length, pulsating as she orgasmed. It pushed him to the brink and spilt inside of her, grunting as he felt the sweet relief.

He rolled off of her, laying on the grass by her side, "We should do that more often," He panted, slightly dazed.

"Yeah," She breathed out, "Shall we go to bed?"

"You all partied out?"

"No, I'm thinking more about the grass stains and messy hair."

"Good point, love. Rowan is probably due a feed soon, right?" Cailan got up and extended his hand to her, pulling her onto her feet.

"Yes, she's probably getting hungry now," Together they walked back inside, up to their bedchamber. They allowed the nanny to have the rest of the night off and Charlotte started to feed the hungry girl, "You ever think about having another child?"

"I'd like another daughter. I like the idea of being surrounded by gorgeous women," He winked at Charlotte as he changed out of his finery, "But, I'd like to have another child. We could enjoy the pregnancy and not be on the run or separated for long periods."

Charlotte laughed a little, "I'd like that."

He looked over to his wife and daughter, watching as she fed her, curious about what it was like for her, "Does it hurt when feeding her?"

"It was weird first time but no, it doesn't hurt. We have perfected it, haven't we, Rowan?" Rowan looked up at her mother as if to agree, "You want to try some milk?"

"I don't know. Is it safe?"

"Of course it is, silly. Rowan relies on it."

Cailan sat down next to Charlotte, feeling a little apprehensive, "Shall I get it direct from source?"

She moved the other side of her dress down to free her other breast, "Go ahead. Rowan isn't going to object."

He leant down to her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth. Her free hand stroked his hair as he suckled, the warm milk filling his mouth. He pulled away, licking his lips, "It's very sweet. I can see why she likes it so much."

"This is why I wanted to breastfeed her. I wanted her to have the best."

He laid next to her, stroking Rowan's head, "Mama is tastes yummy. Sorry for being such an arse, love."

"It's ok. Having Rowan has been an adjustment for us both."

"I know. But I wouldn't change this. Getting to hold you both in my arms, nothing is better than that," He wrapped his arms around them, letting their warmth into his heart. He could not imagine his life without them.


	17. The love that conquered

Charlotte stood at the door to the dungeons waiting for the guard to open it. It was time to finally deal with Loghain, Anora and Howe. It had over eight months since they had taken the crown back, but Cailan and Charlotte were too busy dealing with Rowan to care about anything else.

She was led down to the cells, stopping at Loghain's cell. A dishevelled and bearded Loghain approached her, sneering, "To what do I owe this pleasure, you majesty?" He spat out sarcastically.

"I am here to dish out your punishment," She replied, unperturbed.

"Is Cailan too cowardly to do it himself?"

"No," She smiled, ignoring his insult, "Cailan is busy spending time with our daughter. He asked me to deal with this."

"Is that little bastard even his?"

"Rowan is his child. She has the typical Theirin good looks."

"How dare you call that bastard by that name!" Loghain went red with rage.

"Do not pretend you ever truly loved Rowan," Charlotte stood close to the bars, staring up at him, not shaken by the hatred in his eyes, "You tried to destroy the only part of her left. You don't love anything, you only use for what you can get. You were undeserving of her," She took a step back once she realise it hit a nerve.

"So what is your punishment? Death?" He scoffed.

"No. I am exiling you from Ferelden. You can go wherever you want, but if you dare come back to Ferelden, you will be executed by anyone who wants the bounty on your head."

"Why are you showing mercy?" He asked, suspicious of her motives.

"Because Maric asked me to. Out of love for my father in law, I will give it," She turned to the young guard standing by the exit, "Ser Boden, can you open the cells, please?"

"Certainly, your majesty," The guard, opened the cells, allowing them to walk free of their confines.

"Ser Boden, take them to Ser Gilmore, ensure they are cleaned and dressed, then organise their transport out of Ferelden."

"Any destination?"

"Wherever they wish to go."

"I will organise that with haste, your majesty," He bowed to her before she left the dungeon.

"Thank you, Ser Boden."

* * *

Cailan sat at his desk, Rowan on top, surrounded by letters. Cailan normally read his letters with Rowan as she liked to play with paper. Cailan also called it their, "Queen in training" sessions.

He opened the first letter and sighed, "Lord Loren Pentaghast is proposing marriage between you and his youngest son. What do you think about that, Rowan?"

She took the letter in her chubby little hands, she tried to rip it but couldn't get the coordination right. Cailan took it from and ripped it quickly, "This is what we think of that," He threw it up into the air, shouting, "Boom!"

Rowan laughed, picking up another letter. Cailan opened it, reading it, pulling a funny face, "Lady Harriman wants you to marry her son," Cailan tore it apart, "Well that's not going to happen," He threw the pieces up in the air.

Cailan looked around his study, bits of ripped paper lay strewn around the floor and desk, after opening more marriage proposals. All of them were ripped up with glee and no plan for a reply was made.

He picked up Rowan and with his free hand, he picked up all the pieces, placing them on his desk, "What shall we do with these, Rowan?" She babbled in reply.

Alistair walked into the study, looking dazed, "What's wrong little brother?" Cailan turned to greet him.

"Scarlett is pregnant," Alistair said, while slumping down into a chair.

Cailan sniggered, "Nice going, you've only been married a month."

"I'm scared Cailan. I never really had anyone teach me how to be a father."

"Fatherhood is very much on the job learning, Alistair. I had no idea how to father Rowan. I make it up as I go along. But it is the best thing in the world. Watching her grow and becoming her own person. It is the best feeling I've ever experienced.

Alistair watched as Cailan tickled Rowan, throwing her up in the air to make her laugh. Just seeing the love and adoration between them made him think that he could do it. He could dedicate all he was to his wife and child, "You are a great father, Cailan."

"Thanks and you will be a great father too."

Alistair noticed the pile of torn paper on the desk, some of it wet and chewed, "What have you been doing?"

"We have been ripping up marriage proposals. No one is having her hand until she says so."

"Oh, who from?"

Cailan chucked the pieces on the fire, "Orlesians, Nevarrans. Pretty much every country in Thedas."

"Everyone wants a piece of Ferelden."

"Yes, trying to use my precious daughter to get it," Both men turned to the door when it opened, revealing Charlotte, "Is it done?"

"Yes it is, love. They are being put of the first boat to Kirkwall."

"Is that all?"

"Your father asked me to show some mercy. I wasn't going to ignore your father out of disdain for Loghain."

Cailan kissed her gently, "You're right. Thanks for dealing with it. I just couldn't face them."

"I know, love. That's why I am here," Charlotte turned to Alistair, "So Scarlett told me the good news, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm good. I think I need to tell my wife that," Alistair stood to embrace Charlotte.

"Congratulations. You are going to be great parents."

"Thanks, at least I have you both to give us advice."

"We'll be here. It is more than worth it," Charlotte let Alistair go and he left the room. She turned to Cailan with a bright smile, "I have news."

"What is it?" He asked studying his wife's face for any hint of a clue.

"I'm pregnant."

Cailan stopped breathing as he processed her words, "Really?" Charlotte nodded. He finally let in a breath, moving quickly to her, pulling her into his free arm, holding a sleeping Rowan in the other, "Another baby," He whispered.

"I already have a name if its a girl."

"Tell me."

"Moira Rose Theirin. After two of her great grandmothers."

"It is perfect," He whispered into her hair, a tear falling down his cheek. He felt so joyous at the prospect of another child. Another little symbol of their love for each other.

* * *

**Nine months later**

Cailan walked out of his bedchamber followed by Anders. The latter's face was grave and etched with concern, "So tell me, Anders. What's the prognosis?"

"Lottie has been in labour for two days and nothing is happening. She is getting tired, as is the baby," Anders stopped, placing a hand on Cailan's shoulder, "It's not looking good."

Cailan's eyes immediately welled up, "Are...are you saying...saying they might die?"

"Yes, if it keeps going the way it is."

Cailan dried his eyes, "No...Lottie wont just give up nor will the baby. Just do what it takes."

Anders nodded and they walked back into the room. Cailan's heart broke as he saw Charlotte desperately pushing with little effect.

"Lottie, I going to try something. It'll be very painful," He warned her.

"Just do it," Charlotte breathed out, barely able to head her head up to look at him.

Anders looked at Bethany, unsure whether he should do it. Every time he used that method, the woman had ended up infertile as a result. Bethany nodded at him, handing him a vial of black liquid. He put some on his finger, looking at Cailan, who confirmed his contest. He slipped the finger inside of her spreading the liquid around as high as he could get it.

Within minutes, Charlotte was screaming in agony, "Push, Lottie, push!" Bethany shouted. She pushed as hard as she could before the pain eased.

Anders examined her further, "Right, things are moving now. It wont be much longer, Lottie."

She clutched Cailan's hand, looking at him with terrified eyes. She wasn't scared for herself but for her baby that she feared her body would break. Part of Cailan died when he saw the fear. He knew she blame herself if the baby died. He held her close as she breathed into his chest, quick and short. She was quickly running out of energy.

She held his hand as she pushed down hard, gritting her teeth so hard they could break, "I can feel the head now," Anders told her.

Another contraction came more painful than before, "Push, my love," Cailan urged as he stroked hair. She screamed as she pushed down. The pain was almost unbearable, like she was being ripped apart from the inside.

"I can see the head now. Nearly there, Lottie."

With one more agonizing push, Anders had the newborn girl in his hands. He looked at Bethany, both were near panic stricken, looking at the still and silent, princess, "Well do something!" Cailan begged, his voice breaking.

Anders took the baby over a corner of the room to examine her. He knew he couldn't panic. He had the life of his friend's daughter in his hands. He placed her over his shoulder, rubbing her back roughly in an upward motion, breathing steadily in hope the baby would catch onto the rhythm. After a minute or two, she let a furious cry, making Anders sigh in relief. He took her back to her parents, noticing Bethany leaning over Charlotte, Cailan crying, "Beth?" He questioned, trying to soothe the crying infant.

"She isn't responding," Anders passed the baby over to Bethany, moving her out of the way. He examined Charlotte, checking down below. He was shocked at the amount of blood she was losing. He used all the healing magic he knew to prevent any more blood loss. He knew it was down to Charlotte's will to recover now.

Cailan stood shaking, looking at his unconscious wife, possibly watching her die. He saw his daughter arrive, still and blue. He heard her cry, but he couldn't move, his feet stayed planted on the wooden floor beneath. Suddenly he fled the room, passing all the people waiting for news. He got a few feet away before his legs gave way and fell to the floor sobbing.

Alistair looked at his father before they both looked towards the bedchamber door. He moved towards his brother, kneeling down beside him. Cailan collapsed against his brother, sobbing into his chest. Maric joined them as they sat in the hallway, not talking, just sitting and letting a traumatised Cailan cry. They had no idea how long they had been there but they would be there as long as Cailan needed.

Anders came out of the room, holding the baby in his arms. He knelt down in front of Cailan, "She wants you. We have managed to feed her. Well Beth did."

Cailan sat up wiping away his tears, taking his daughter in his arms, "Hello, little princess," He smiled as she looked up at him.

They sat around, admiring the little girl, "So, is it still, Moira?" Maric asked as he stroked her thick dark hair.

"Yes, Moira Rose Theirin."

Bethany left the room, approaching the men, "The bleeding seems to have stopped now. She's breathing well and heart is strong," She crouched down next to Cailan, hugging him gently, mindful of Moira in his arms, "Cailan, we can feed her until Charlotte is able. So don't worry about that. I'm going to check on Scarlett," She walked into Scarlett and Alistair's bedchamber to check on her sister, who was two days post birth.

Cailan stood up carefully, walking towards his bedchamber where his wife lay, "I'm going to sit with Lottie. I don't want her to be alone."

"Son, don't worry about running Ferelden. Alistair and I can deal with it."

"If you need anything, let us know."

Cailan smiled at his father and brother. He was grateful that he had them in his life. People he could count on when he couldn't count on himself. He walked into Rowan's nursery, picking her up with his free hand. She put her head on his shoulder and patted his back, it was like she was trying to comfort him. He took both girls into to see Charlotte, sitting down on the chair beside the bed. He sat there until both girls fell asleep on him. He placed them in their cots before slipping into bed with Charlotte. He had no plans to sleep, he just wanted to watch Charlotte breathing, to make sure she was holding on.

* * *

Charlotte woke up in a strange bed. It wasn't her bedchamber, none of the homely touches or books were in the room. She got out of the bed, opening the door to the room, peering out to see who was out there. Stepping out into the hallway, she noted that she was in the palace and the room she left was her own. Walking down the stone steps, she heard crying and praying. People lined the hallways, sobbing and hugging one another. Alistair appeared out of the chapel, looking weary and sad, followed by Scarlett. They had a quiet discussion about Cailan, although she couldn't hear much beyond his name. Needing to know what was going on, she entered the chapel, the revered mother inside standing over a body on an altar. She approached, horror gripping her as she realised who it was lying on the stone altar. Cailan lay, looking gaunt, aged but still very young. She turned when Maric entered the room, approaching the revered mother.

"I trust everything is set for the funeral?" Charlotte stood by to listen.

"Yes. Tragic..." The revered mother wiped her tears away, "I married them and now they are both dead," Charlotte's knees weaken as she listened to them talk. She had to know what happened.

"I know," Maric sighed as he stroked his son's head, "He just couldn't cope with life without Lottie. She was the force behind his strength."

"I know. Poor boy became a recluse that terrible day. Watching Lottie die, he was never going to be the same."

Charlotte finally felt her knees give way and she fell to the floor. Cailan died from a broken heart. Losing her killed him. She felt a bed beneath her, a familiar, soft bed and a familiar smell. She fluttered her eyes open, slightly blurry at first as they adjusted to being open. Looking over, she smiled, Cailan lay next to her sleeping. Content to just watch, she let him sleep, he looked exhausted just as she was. She stroked his cheek and he responded, softly calling her name, "Cai?" She whispered, her voice croaky.

He opened his eyes to look at her, "Charlotte, your awake," He kissed her gently, both crying in relief.

"The baby?"

Cailan smiled as he got off the bed, walking over to Moira's cot. He picked the snoozing baby up gently and carried her over to Charlotte, "Anders said she is very healthy. Bethany has fed her while you were out of it."

Charlotte began to shake, tears falling from her eyes as she took Moira in her arms. She studied every little feature, caressing her thick dark hair, "I'm so sorry, Moira," She briefly opened her eyes to look at her mother before closing them again, turning her head, showing she was hungry. Charlotte positioned herself, rubbing her nipple against Moira's lips, letting her latch on, "She forgives me," She whispered.

Cailan put his arm around her, pressing a kiss into her hair, "Lottie, don't blame yourself. It happened. Moira made it because you refused to give up until she did, no matter what it did to you. Look at her, she just wants to be with you," Rowan stood up her cot, calling for Cailan to pick her up, "It seems this one wants to be with you too," He picked her up and placed her on the bed. Rowan crawled up to Charlotte, pulling at her, "I think she's hungry too," Cailan laughed, watching as Charlotte feed them both. She amazed him, that even though she was unwell and tired, she put their daughters needs before her own. He sat down at the end of the bed, watching, etching a memory of his beloved wife and daughters into his mind.

* * *

Charlotte laid in bed, bored and still recovering after Anders and several other healers had her on strict bed rest so she could recover. She had been told that she was likely infertile now, that had been hard to take. Anders worried that she would blame him, but she never could, he just wanted to save them. Cailan had been her saviour during the first week, looking after both girls and tending to her every need. Never had she thought it possible, but she loved him even more.

Someone knocked on the door, rousing Charlotte from her boredom induced snooze, "Come in," She called out sleepily.

Arlessa Isolde, a woman Charlotte didn't care too much of, walked into the room, "Your majesty. They said you were well enough for visitors."

"Yes, do come in, take a seat," She managed to muster all her energy to be pleasant to the woman.

"How are you feeling," She said in her usual orlesian lilt."

"Tired and very bored."

"Rumours are going around that you are...infertile."

Charlotte shifted uncomfortably, "Well...nothing can be done about that now."

"There is a buzz in court about who will be his next mistress," Isolde barely managed to hide the delight in her voice.

"Why would he need a mistress?"

"Well, to have a son of course. Ferelden has a long history of male monarchs. A male Theirin must inherited the crown. You cant expect people to accept Maric's bastard's child."

"I'd like you to leave now," Charlotte turned away from her, trying to hide her tears.

Isolde stood up, heading towards the door, "You failed in your duty Charlotte. Ferelden needs a queen who can do what it needs," Isolde left the room, leaving Charlotte sobbing into her hands.

* * *

Cailan stood in the council room, listening to some boring noble, talking about something, he didn't know what it was as he wasn't listening. He breathed a sigh of relief when the man stopped talking, "Any other business? I do have my wife to tend to."

Arl Eamon cleared his throat, ignoring the death glare that Bryce gave him, "King Cailan, some of the nobles and I have decided that for the good of Ferelden, you need to take a mistress. A male heir is needed and since with queen Charlotte's failure-"

Cailan gave his uncle any icy glare, rage building in his body, "Queen Charlotte's what...a failure. A failure to do what exactly?" Cailan balled his fists, gritting his teeth, "May I remind you that my wife nearly died giving birth. She is barely a week post birth and you are suggesting that my wonderful wife is a failure. I should have a mistress to have a son that I do not want."

"It is important to keep the Theirin name going beyond this generation-"

Cailan slammed his fist down on the table making everyone in the room jump slightly, "My wife and your queen has given Ferelden two beautiful girls, one of which will be the queen of the this country. I could not give a flying fuck what you wish uncle or anyone else. I will not be taking a mistress, I do not want a mistress and quite frankly, there is not a woman alive who could could come close to the perfection that is my queen."

Maric patted his son on the shoulder, nodding to him, "I'll take that silence means that no more will said about my daughter in law?" Everyone stayed silent. Maric looked at Bryce and Fergus who had yet to take their eyes off Eamon.

Cailan left the meeting to see to Charlotte, he knew she would be bored by now. He entered the room, hearing her sobbing. He immediately went to her side, "My love, what is wrong?" He pulled her into his arms, rocking her gently until she calmed down, "Lottie, what is it?"

"I'm sorry Cailan. I never meant to fail you," She sobbed out, her crying getting louder again as her body shook.

Cailan moved her so he could look in her eyes, "My beautiful queen, how could you ever think that you failed me?"

"Because you want a son and I cant give it to you."

"Has someone being saying things to you?"

She nodded, "Isolde came in to see me, said that you would have to take a mistress now because I failed in my duty."

Cailan tensed up, the bile rising in his throat, "Lottie, I don't want a son or a mistress. There is only one woman I wanted to have children with and I got two perfect little versions of you. All I want is for you to get better. I love you so very much, for everything you give me and for letting be the man who gets to hold you at night," He kissed her gently on the nose, drying her eyes with his thumbs, "Do you feel up for a little walk?"

"Yeah, not too far though," Cailan helped her move to the edge of the bed, putting her slippers on her feet. He pulled her to her feet, holding up her robe so she could slip into it. Together they walked downstairs slowly, into the sitting room where the family would be.

Bryce stood up to greet his daughter, "Look who's up and about. How are you feeling, pup?"

"I'm ok, just need to sit down," Cailan helped her into a chair, ordering a servant to bring her tea.

"I'll be back in a minute, Lottie," He left the room in search of Eamon, finding him in the dining room with Isolde, "Uncle Eamon?"

"Yes Cailan?"

"If you don't keep that wife of yours on her leash, I will make your life hell. If she ever tells my wife that she is a failure again, I will send her back to Orlais in a box. Do you understand?" Eamon gulped and nodded, the realisation dawning on him, he could no longer manipulate Cailan, "Guards, remove these two from my palace, I do not want to see them again," He walked away, smiling. It was time he removed that poisonous manipulator from his life and away from his family.

He rejoined Charlotte, sitting beside her as they watched Bryce tickling Rowan as Maric held Moira. He listened to his wife laughing, her gentle shaking, vibrating through his body. This was his family, something he longed for, a wife to adore, children to spoil, siblings to laugh with, parents to offer support, friends that he never had. It all started with Charlotte, when she let him into her heart, she brought everyone else with her. She started as his mistress but she became his wife, queen, best friend and companion. The foundation in which he rebuilt his kingdom.


	18. Rowan's Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I hope people have enjoyed reading it. A big thank you to the followers and people who liked this story.
> 
> This is a list of the new members of the Theirin family. Maric and Leandra married, having some happy years together, sharing grandchildren from all five children.
> 
> Queen Rowan: Eldest daughter of King Cailan and Queen Charlotte.
> 
> Princess Moira: Youngest daughter of King Cailan and Queen Charlotte.
> 
> Prince Consort Justin: Husband of Queen Rowan, son of Anders and Bethany Hawke.
> 
> Arl Yue Arainai: Husband of Princess Moira, son of Zevran Arainai and Ren Amell.
> 
> Prince Malcolm: Only son of Prince Alistair and Princess Scarlett Hawke.
> 
> Princess Fiona: Twin daughter of Prince Alistair and Princess Scarlett Hawke.
> 
> Princess Amelia: Twin daughter of Prince Alistair and Princess Scarlett Hawke.
> 
> Prince Maric: Only child of Queen Rowan and Prince Consort Justin.
> 
> Prince Ash: Twin son of Princess Moira and Arl Yue Arainai.
> 
> Princess Violet: Twin daughter of Princess Moira and Arl Yue Arainai.
> 
> Princess Ella: Wife of Prince Maric.
> 
> Princess Ava: Eldest daughter of Prince Maric and Princess Ella.
> 
> Princess Ariana: Youngest daughter of Prince Maric and Princess Ella.
> 
> Prince James: Only son of Prince Maric and Princess Ella.

To all who have read this book.

This book was the journey of life my parents took. I hope you enjoyed the journey, I know I enjoyed being part of it.

As you see from the beginning, it wasn't the fairytale romance you read about in children's stories. But there was a reason for this. They always had to put duty before love, but the love did linger from when they were care free teens. Eventually love ruled them so they ruled their kingdom with love.

My father had been in love with my mother for a very long time before they married. He worshipped her, adored her and loved her with so much energy, he felt invincible. People used to say that you could feel the love fill the room when they were together. My mother loved him just as much in return. She always stood by his decisions, whether he was right or wrong. Stood up to his critics, she was always on his side, she knew what he was capable of and made him see it.

One of things that I always remember was the way they looked at each other. It was just a look of pure love, it was almost magical to me as child and it inspired me to look for that kind of love and I found it. They shirked most royal traditions, insisting on sharing a bedchamber as they hated sleeping without each other. I have fond memories of Moira and myself jumping in between them, Moira would twirl father's hair around her fingers while mother read us stories. It was those little memories that I hold dear to this day. They had a lot of fun together, my father being particularly fond of swatting mother's backside when she is talking to other nobles. She would get her own back by jabbing him in the sides, making him jump.

Father was a clown, a joker, a prankster, a trickster, the funniest man I've ever known. When he clowned around, the more mother fell in love with him. But he was also a sensitive man, gentle in his ways. He was very hands on with Moira and me, he played pretend with us, letting us play hairdresser and put make up on him. He always let us sit on his lap when holding court. It was a lot of fun watching my papa be the king.

Mother was a strong woman, fun and gentle. Sometimes it was easy to think she was just ordinary mother instead of a queen. She knew from the beginning that she would be the one to nurse her daughters. As our mother, she felt it was her duty to do it and she said she enjoyed the one to one time she had with us. Like father, she liked to cuddle and read to us. We used to make treats in the palace kitchens with her, she was good at cooking even though as a noble woman, she never really had call to learn how. One thing I'll always be grateful to her for is her openness about what is to be a woman. She made it clear to us what transitions we would go through as we grew. Told us about sex and romance. She always wanted us to be prepared for it. Even when I got pregnant with my son and Moira had her twins, she was ready with advice and tips to get us through. It inspired Moira and myself to nurse our children ourselves. Mother made it seem so easy, of course it wasn't, but she took to motherhood easily and it awed father at how she managed everything.

They have no idea how they actually influenced the new generations of our family. I married Justin, a mage, the son of castle healers, Anders and Bethany. A very handsome and kind man whom I fell in love with at aged five and married him at aged seventeen. At first, I was worried about telling my parents about my choice of husband, but they were so very supportive of the marriage. My parents were fond of Anders and Bethany, they were family to us. Moira married an elf blooded man, the son of our Commanders of the Royal army, Zevran and Ren.

My darling son, Maric, also married a commoner. The story behind this marriage was indeed a fairytale. He was out hunting, when he came across a young girl alone in the woods. The poor thing was hungry, cold, shaking so Maric brought her back to the palace. She told us her name was Ella, her family had abandoned her because they didn't want the hassle of finding her a husband. Of course, Maric fell in love with Ella instantly, but she was only fourteen and Maric wanted her to have an education and explore who she was before she was married. It took Ella longer to fall in love with him, she was guarded, that Maric understood, but she saw Maric for the tender man he is and they married the day she turned sixteen. Their first child, Ava arrived not long after, followed by Ariana and James.

Our family opened and flourished under my parents, they changed the royal family but more importantly, they changed Ferelden. I write this letter now sat at the foot of their statue. Together, side by side, they will stand forever as the "Founders of a new Ferelden" I am proud to be their daughter, proud to continue their work with my sister. I now watch my grandchildren and my niece and nephew preparing to marry their partners, knowing it was my parents who opened up the possibilities they have to look forward to. They will no longer be restricted, or bound by duty.

But it's the the ordinary people of Ferelden that have benefited the most. No one goes hungry, people have a chance at education and health care, basic rights to any one, Human, Mage, Elf or Dwarf.

I had a charmed life. Not because of my status or wealth, but because of my family. I had my parents, who were the kindest, supportive, loving and fun parents I could have ever asked for. My grandparents, my aunts and uncles, cousins, all these wonderful people contributed to the great times I had.

It was hard losing both of them on the same day, but going together is how they would have wanted it. When father contracted a serious illness, mother stayed with him and got sick herself. They could never have lived without each other. Father had accepted death as had mother, it meant they could see my aunt and uncle again. After uncle Alistair felt his calling, aunt Scarlett decided to join him. She could've watch him walk to his death alone, so together they went.

I will miss them every day for the rest of my life and now as I prepare to abdicate my throne to Maric, I will watch him proudly as they watched me.

With love to Ferelden and the ordinary men and women who made this great land.

Queen Rowan Theirin-Hawke


End file.
